Pursuing a Champion's Heart
by YagamiNoir
Summary: He was an enigma; disappearing with her heart the first moment, reappearing in the next. She wouldn't waste that chance. Enticed by an opportunistic meeting in the PWT, Cynthia resolves to earn the love of the World Champion; yet with the many woes she faces from darkest secrets, people threatening to keep them apart, and the calamitic, threatening world, will her love prevail?
1. Prologue

**A Marauder's introduction:**

So...greetings and good wishes to the very avid and humongous Pokemon Fanfiction Community!

This is the first time I've written a Pokemon Fanfiction although I've been reading the fics for a very, very long while. Pokemon pretty much sculpted my childhood and even now I'm an avid competitive player and chase the anime/manga/movies. That said, while I've not exactly had the inclination to write a fic on this genre in the past, my inspiration has since blossomed into the page you currently see today.

This is probably very quintessential especially considering how diverse the essences in Pokemon can be mingled. I've seen enough fics to know how things work, and they're all very unique and creative, although sometimes far too off aspect; being that it's not something that canonically or appropriately should exist, but at the end of the day, this is just fanfiction, and it can prove to be a good mix or very effective in concert. So here's what you can expect to see within the content of this newly made fic;

\- This fic's an adventure/romance based fic. So while it will be primarily about it, it won't be entirely centralized around Cynthia/Red's relationship as well as the harem and love triangles that will follow and everything. There will be battles, and there will be alternate important plot.

\- I trust that a part of the more strict and understanding readers of the community may accuse me of making Red's capabilities and everything far too much of a typical Mary-Sue, particularly on his battling capability, but I won't be making an entirely perfect character without flaws, I promise. That or I'm being a bit too paranoid about how I shape my characters.

\- Use of Legendaries; inevitably, there will be. Of course, I'm not going to snag something like Mewtwo or Reshiram in here (or at some point, I could, who knows) but I'm not going to make the battles excessively unfair.

\- Moves in battles; with the mention of that in this prologue, you can expect really non-existent, unexpected moves to occur, but only through combination.

\- Erotica; Ironically, I've had some people ask of me to add some part of this. Hesitantly, I may include a mild part of this aspect but I won't be going too far on this. Again, this is all subject to my change of heart whenever it comes or when I find it befitting or appropriate.

I'm giving all this out for a reason, so you'd all know what you can expect, and turn away from this page after reading this just in case something doesn't tickle your fancy or generally just isn't your cup of tea.

So without further ado and with apologies for all that blathering, let's start with this. I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

 **Pursuing a Champion's Heart: Prologue**

Radiant. Ravishing. Strong. Collected.

What other words would describe her? This was Cynthia, the Sinnoh League Champion. She was a gifted female who had everything ranging from looks, to fame, to skill, to wealth. Easily establishing herself among the competitive scene as one of the finest trainers in her generation, she was a figure respected and adored, a model individual for Sinnoh. You could find news of her on the television channels, the papers, or even live tournaments that she avidly participated. She was dedicated at anything she did, ranging from study, to battling, to fashion, and perhaps a lot else she kept to herself.

Today, Cynthia had returned from the League after an admittedly tedious meeting alongside the other Elite Four Members, Aaron, Bertha, Flint and Lucian. It shocked her and her colleagues for a moment that Bertha had intended to resign from the quartet of powerful Pokemon Trainers for reasons she didn't exactly open up to them about. Harboring strong respect for her, Cynthia accepted her decision - albeit rather reluctantly, thinking of it now. The Elite Four needed a member as wise and strong as she was, and it would be quite the crisis if a replacement - _not like there could be anyone that could ever do so in her heart_ \- wasn't found in due time. Bertha thought of passing over her place to either her son or grandson initially, but Cynthia knew that Roark and his father Byron were dedicated in their mining fields and wouldn't neglect that for a fancy title or better pay, capable trainers as they were. The meeting was dismissed with Cynthia announcing that she would be on break for three months to extend the time needed to find Bertha's replacement, which thankfully coincided with the periods well so the League wouldn't be closed temporarily and out of the blue. Of course, Bertha and the others promised her that she could rest easy and they would do what they could to find a suitable new member as soon as they could.

After helping herself to one of the rare scoops of Beartic Ice Beam from the new Beartic Ice Cream shops recently transferred from Unova to Sunyshore, she now stood relaxing on one of the furnished couches at home, feeling relieved over the headache-inducing problem she had to deal with just this morning. The windows nearby indicated a beautiful sunset on the nearby beach, as she opened a letter handed to her by her butler Jarvis a few moments ago, discovering that it was Caitlyn who had sent it to her. It was just two weeks ago she was invited from Sinnoh to visit Unova through a phone call by the her pink-attired acquaintance, offering her villa in Undella for her like she always did. Cynthia didn't tell her that she already bought her own villa there some months ago she was there, however, and scolded herself inside for not telling her about this sooner. Occupied with duties, Cynthia had cut off the conversation momentarily and scolded herself for forgetting to contact her back, although at the end of the day, Cynthia was still a busy figure with various duties latched to her as the Champion of her region.

The Unova Psychic-type Elite Four member had informed her particularly of an grand event in the region itself in her letter to Cynthia, about the fifth anniversary of the construction of the Pokemon World Tournament. Cynthia knew that another Tournament would be held just by reading the former sentence, although she proceeded nonetheless. Cynthia was to attend there as one of the guests of honor, and Caitlyn informed her that Champions from all over the globe would attend, including Lance, Steven, and Diantha, and even the wandering, infamous Red of Pallet Town that wore the crown of top Champion for nearly three consecutive years had given the PWT staff a reply saying he would attend, or so she heard.

 _Red._

Noticing news of the boy piqued Cynthia's curiosity somewhat - perhaps much to the point where the calm leisure as she read the letter shattered into what was nervousness, the beat of her heart hastening slightly.

Red was a person who never really opened up to anyone - the rumors only reveal that he always secludes himself amidst the seemingly insurmountable, harsh, snowy mountains of Mount Silver. He wasn't aloof or arrogant, but more often than not, he was one to keep to himself, and he was well-known and within the same league as she was, one of the world's most dominant trainers, if not _the_ most powerful by far. He very much deserved his consecutive streak and rock-solid reign over the PWT as its champion for nearly three consecutive years, and although Cynthia had only faced him once, she knew it would be an understatement to claim that he was simply a boy with skill befitting of his title.

It wasn't the revelation that one of her top rivals would attend, though - rather, it was the fact that Red was special to her - perhaps _so_ special she hadn't even realized it until now. Red was a year younger than her, and the two shared a short, enjoyable history as they made their acquaintances. Due to a series of events and time spent together, she used to be especially fond of his company, more so the pleasure of clashing with him in battles. As of now, Cynthia's remembrance towards Red reawakened memories within her - memories she didn't know that of which she had tried to forsake or forever keep in her heart.

* * *

"Garchomp is unable to battle. Charizard wins!" The referee announced, as Cynthia's Garchomp fell with a thud to the floor, bruised and lethargic upon the battlefield, while its opponent, Charizard, still stood panting for breath. The crowd responded with thunderous cheer at the end of the suspenseful and climactic battle. "The victor is Red!"

Red had three Pokemon left with him whereas his Charizard had just defeated her Garchomp despite its type disadvantage. Cynthia put up a good fight and the other two - Krookodile and Staraptor, as shown in the indicators - were already black and blue from their fights. Nonetheless, Red had easily aced his victory towards the Sinnoh Champion, as she remembered how impressed he was by Red's skill of combining moves and utilizing impromptu strategies with his keen, razor-sharp intellect. It was simple to say that he rarely, if ever, made mistakes in a battle, a seasoned soul honed for the art of Pokemon battling. She remembered the shocking, yet somewhat stunning display where his Charizard had activated Blaze after a few relentless attacks from Garchomp, before Charizard easily overwhelmed the Mach Pokemon with one of his signature, powerful Fire type combinations honed throughout seemingly vigorous, strict training.

Cynthia and Red left the battlefield earlier than anyone else, talking somewhere in which they were alone. The sky shone a magnificent orange above them, the warmth of the sun fading harmoniously behind unseen boundaries of the hills.

"Congratulations, Red." She recalled herself approaching the boy as the match had ended, satisfied despite her loss. "It was an astounding battle. In fact, I was convinced your victory was unadulterated at some point..."

"Likewise, although I wouldn't say that." Red collected her hand with his own warm one, most of the skin covered by one of his signature gloves. Cynthia could feel her cheeks flush slightly as she felt the warm caress of his palm. She was experiencing feelings she'd not felt with anyone else other than him, unsure of whether than positive uneasiness in her was something to worry of or savour.

"This secures your third consecutive win, then." Cynthia said, feeling rather pleased of his feat, despite the fact that she lost. It was an honor to her in that she got to face something as strong as she was, and with that there was nothing she contrited. "A very impressive feat."

"It's not about winning," Red remarked, placing a warm hand over her long, trailing long hair. Her body started to tingle slightly and her face grew warm. "It's about trusting your Pokemon. Your friends, your comrades. It's about the bond you have with them - be it a win or a loss, never lose sight about what's truly important in battling. We battle not to win - we battle to strengthen our bonds with the Pokemon we treasure. That's where the true meaning belies - and only evidence how far your threads can carry you."

Garchomp managed to get a hold of itself as it approached Cynthia and stood beside her. It smiled as the two trainers gave it relaxing caresses with their warm hands, Garchomp having respect for the male trainer as well as being one of Charizard's close, friendly rivals.

"I couldn't agree more." Red's deep and powerful words delighted her somewhat. He wasn't a ruthless and power-hungry individual - through the strong, inseparable bonds he had established with his Pokemon, their coordination and power that came from it was well-deserved. "There was a time I used to only care about winning and title regardless of circumstance, unlike you-"

"I very much know what it means to think of only winning, Cynthia. More than you can ever imagine." Red's voice began to soften, but not to the brink of bitterness, or sadness. Traversing back to memories of his former naïvety, they both wondered if he was feeling amused or ashamed of the past he had.

"Don't we all..." Cynthia murmured, before she noticed Red's shifting expression. It disturbed her slightly. "Is...something wrong?"

"It's nothing." Red responded rather sheepishly, forcing a smile. "Perhaps I was simply reminded of the old days, an ignorant, carefree child that only cared about winning."

Cynthia wanted very much to spend more time with him. Gradually, she was enjoying this euphoric, warm feeling and the equanimous atmosphere the person managed to so easily give her, emotions and scenarios no one else had given her before. She fidgeted slightly and proclaimed, "Perhaps we could further discuss things over dinner? I recommend a very famous cafe just around-"

"Nice as it may, I must depart. Thank you, but my apologies."

 _He's leaving?_ She thought. _So soon?_ "You're leaving already?" Placing her hand close to her heart, it began to sink as if a broken ship rushing down the despaired depths of the deep ocean.

"Perhaps I'm not one for staying around in one place for too long. I have some things to attend to, as well."

" _Will I...ever see you again_?" Her voice began to shatter slightly, her words cutting in between.

"Perhaps time will dictate that." He said. Only a smile stood on his face, as of all this seemed merely natural, ignorant of the girl's growing heartbreak. "Farewell, Cynthia. I hope as much as you do that our paths may once again cross someday..." And with that, he departed on his Charizard's magnificent wings, touring the skies heading to destinations only he and the Flame Pokemon knew.

"Wait, there's one more thing I-" Red didn't even give her a chance to continue what important and meaningful things she had hoped to bestow upon the boy, as Cynthia called for him fruitlessly, watching him soar into the sky alongside Charizard, disappearing into the evening clouds.

"You...saved me when I was a child once...and I've fallen for you since then..." She allowed herself to mutter these choked words as the sorrowful blade of a woman's tears slit through her right cheek.

Cynthia was unsure that of which Red recognized her as the person he once saved from falling and getting lost. It happened during the distant past when they were kids; she'd understand that Red wouldn't have recognized her given the steep difference in her hair length when she was young and how it was now. She didn't exactly recall the details, but she only remembered herself visiting Kanto for one of the Pokemon Institute's annual events - the Pokemon Trainer Cultivation Camp, hosted to inspire and cultivate young trainers, led by the famous Professor Oak himself. She recalled herself pleading her parents for her to go there for the event, having had passion for Pokemon since her youth. She remembered herself lost in Viridian Forest - alone and frightened. As she ventured into the cold, thicker areas of the woods, she was chased by a Beedrill; she found herself cornered under a steep layer of rock - falling below would prove dangerous. However, there was no one there apart from her and the agitated Spear Pokemon. With a careless slip, she fell with a scream, and braced for the impact of pain-

As her eyes awakened and freed her from the feared darkness, they first noticed handsome features of a young boy that was cradling her in his arms. He wore a cap on his head that left only a few, large slits of jet-black, spiky hair pop out. She discovered herself safe, and unscathed from the fall, inside his strong arms. He smiled at her - a smile that left pink blotches on her cheeks.

"Are you okay?" A somewhat high-pitched, jubilant voice questioned her.

"I-I'm alright." She murmured as the boy set her down. "Thank you for saving me..."

"Where are you from?" He asked.

"Oh, I'm from Sinnoh. I'm actually here for the Pokemon Trainer Cultivation Camp-"

"Oh, you're with them, I see!" He exclaimed. "Professor Oak at the others are at the Pokemon Center right now - it's just a stone's throw away from here. Follow me; I know the way."

Cynthia was rather nonplussed at the boy's kindness. Entwining his warm hand gently in hers, she remembered herself in disbelief, with a slight joy at being rescued at meeting this kind boy. Thankfully, the sun had yet to set as they reached Viridian City where familiar faces of children to her and some professors had gathered. She was now safe and back where she should be.

"Thank you..." She said, smiling rather sweetly. "What's your name?"

"Red!" Distant calls from males alerted the two children, noticing a gang of boys waving at the raven-haired male. "Come on, we're going to be late!"

"I'm sorry, but I have to go!" Red ran off and left the girl at the Pokemon Center. "Bye!" And with that, he rushed off and disappeared, much like their final meeting.

 _Red_. Even if he didn't tell her, she now knew his name. _Red_ \- the name was music to her.

* * *

The memory was a sweet one to her, but the fact that she had failed to reveal it to him was saddening. Yet she managed to strengthen herself of what she failed to do, her sorrow shattering momentarily as she pondered on Red and their intertwining pasts.

Cynthia had reconciled with Red for only three months after they first met again during the Pokemon World Tournament - Cynthia had heard rumours of him left and right but never had the chance to meet him apart from the end of last year - it had been a year ever since. During their short time together, Cynthia's feelings inevitably flourished, and perhaps even now, they had always been engraved in her heart. Cynthia felt mildly sad that Red never recognized her from his past, but her initial shy insecurities towards him also meant that she never had the courage to tell him the truth.

She admired his radiance. She adored his strength. And above all, she loved his heart.

More importantly, however, she was _alone._ Behind every person there was bound to be his or her vulnerable side, and to Cynthia, it was a weakness she always had ever since. Perhaps her beauty meant she could had any guy she ever wanted, but it was a sad thing that the person she loved had never loved her back, to her heart that seemed to only have room to accommodate Red inside the secluded, fragile walls. Without him she felt lonely, and for all this time she'd wanted someone to rely on, as thinking about it now the distance away from him made her more and more vulnerable. Ever since her parting with Red, she'd always had mild swings of vulnerability assaulting her at where it hurt the most, and as of now, she realized that it was her yearning to see him that had caused all her woes. Was this destined to be - her unrequited, unwavering feelings towards Red? Would she ever bring herself to relinquish them?

Cynthia never hated Red for leaving her without proper notice or an answer, understanding that there were things he wanted to do and attend to for reasons only the boy himself knew. Nevertheless thinking of his departure was enough to shove a blade inside Cynthia's fragile chest as she struggled to hold back her tears thinking of it. His response admittedly hurt her - even after so long, it was one of the bitter moments in her seemingly diverse and special life in which she held on and that she never knew.

Yet with such a window of opportunity for Cynthia to meet him again, the sadness failed to resurface, and the thick hammering at the back of her mind longing to see this person again seemed unrelenting and stubborn. The event was only two days away, as she was optimistic that everyone who wanted to participate would arrive due tomorrow. Cynthia was very much urged to be there before he did, so that she could meet him again, to talk to him again, to spend time with him again, and perhaps this time confess her feelings she locked up for so long.

Her excitement diminished as a sudden lash of paranoia and worry gnawed at her with questions: _Would he remember me? Could something really happen between us? Would I ever bear the bitter pain if I would be rejected by him?_ She felt insecure of herself, what she would do as she would finally meet him after so long, and what corresponding events would occur as they would reconcile.

Although perhaps her doubts were best answered by experience, and she'd never know if she didn't try, at the very least.

"Jervis," She said, noticing her butler enter the room. "Have my jet ready. I'll be approaching Unova tonight."

"But isn't that only an hour or two or so away, miss?" Cynthia had to admit that Jervis' curiosity had merit. Rushing off at such an hour was in fact, unusual and rather inappropriate, especially when she had yet to have dinner. Unova was about 3 hours away from Sinnoh by jet, so it was even more unseemly to head there at such a time. Her decision was admittedly hasty - she was becoming far too desperate to see him again, as she wondered why her feelings towards Red had strangled her so helplessly. An embarrassed expression reddened her cheeks slightly.

"It's...nothing. I'm sorry." She decided otherwise. Thinking of him made her... _not herself_ , she confessed. "We leave at dawn tomorrow, then."

She seemed eager - too eager, in fact. The friends and people she'd meet as well as the exciting battles provided her with enough ardor, but above all, she would be able to see _him_ again.

 _Red...wait for me. I miss you, but that's all to change tomorrow. I wonder if you remember me..._

* * *

He felt warmth amidst the pelting snow, where all was white. The figure stood at a high place that seemed to be a mountain's peak, the area nothing but a vague white, the distance amidst their view clouded and unseen, the only light being a Charizard's faintly glowing flame at its tail as it waited motionlessly beside his trainer. There was only the howling gusts of the wintry winds - the blizzard was thick, the winds crashing on their bodies like waves, the cold crippling all sight and sound - if there was anyone other than the two there.

The Flame Pokemon watched its trainer solemnly, eyes reflecting deep respect and hope as much as much as the trainer's direct gaze gave off. It then watched the metal plating engraved on its chest, protecting two, special spheres glistening under the mild flame on it's tail that burned amidst the snow, giving off a mild orange light.

"Say, Charizard." The trainer spoke, as it listened attentively. The howling gusts didn't make it too difficult for the Flame Pokemon to hear its master. "Do you know why I put them there - your Mega Stones - on your chest?"

Charizard only gave off a slight growl - it was questioning and inquisitive.

Red caressed his right hand over the shining surface of metal, slightly hued by the white, relentless flakes of the mountain's snow. The other touched Charizard's head soothingly and softly, as it indulged at Red's caring gesture, growling in delight, and in agreement of his meaningful words. " _Strength is where the heart is._ " He said. "Always remember that."

Charizard nodded, knowing that it would remember those words for an eternity if it could spend a life that long. The two then continued to look forward into the cloudy blizzard before them, wondering what obstacle out there awaited them that they needed to surmount. They'd stayed inside the rocky caverns and bitter snow long enough.

"We leave tomorrow," The trainer whispered to his Charizard. "Another array of tests and battles awaits us."


	2. Chapter 1: Emotions Twisting

**First things first.**

 **6000+ words is tiring, but satisfying. 6000+ words in one day considering the fact I'm ill with flu and with some work to do? That's pushing it. Still, though, I hope not to leave this fic inactive for too long, so I decided I'd go with this anyway.**

 **I might've screwed up a bit writing this, but I'd appreciate constructive criticism!**

 **Hope you all enjoy, and thank you for the reviews/favs/follows! Let's see how far this fic can go! Keep them coming!**

 **Oh, and since I forgot about the clarity earlier, I'll say it here: I don't own anything about Pokemon. Only a self-made plot.**

 **And roll!**

* * *

 **Pursuing A Champion's Heart - Chapter One: Emotions Twisting**

It had been about two hours and forty-five minutes since her flight. Cynthia was now on her private jet, heading towards the Unova region to attend the upcoming fifth anniversary of the Pokemon World Tournament. The morning was nearing the end, and as she looked outside the aircraft's window, indulging in the view the morning sky had shifted from the beautiful hue of orange to a soothing azure, with an abundance of Flying Pokemon unseen in the Sinnoh Region, such as flocks of Tranquil, Unfezant, and Braviary - it was a magnificent scene to notice Pokemon in such numbers touring the skies. Altaria particularly blended in perfectly with their azure, avian bodies and cloud-like feathers as well. The migrating Pokemon convinced Cynthia somewhat that Unova would welcome her with a near-ending autumn, and by the time she'd finished her business here, the forthcoming winter would likely persist until the end of the year. For that, she didn't wear her casual blue blouse to suit Unova's warmer climate, and instead opted for her usual black coat and pants, wearing a fine, blue hat given to her by her grandmother, Professor Carolina, as to not appear _too_ recognizable.

There were many reasons for Cynthia to be excited about this trip - being on break from her tedious duties as well as being able to meet and battle many of her friends across the globe was very gratifying. Cynthia had always enjoyed Unova as a holiday spot, especially during the summer seasons in Undella. Above all, of course, she placed a hand on her heart as she thought of the main reason she went to the Pokemon World Tournament. She was rather hopeful of what was to come when she was to meet Red again. Admittedly, he'd been on her mind the entire morning, ever since she woke up.

 _Red...today's the day. I'm going to see you again, and perhaps we could be together this time._ She reminisced the first thought she had as she get out of bed in the morning.

As Cynthia pondered on the thought that it would be the first time for her to spend time in Unova under a cold climate, Jervis called from the cockpit.

"Miss Cynthia, we are due to land in the Mistralton airport in about five minutes." He announced.

"Very well." A slight satisfaction entered her at the revelation that she had reached Unova - it was her favorite spot to visit when on holiday, as the historical aspects of the region were engraved with thick grandeur as how modern it was as the years passed. Immediately, she also decided where she would head after they stopped at the Mistralton airway.

The view above the clouds descended to reveal surrounding trees of the city and it's trademark runway near the airport. Only a few vacant planes were left there, so the surrounding area was quite spacious compared to the other times she visited the city. In time, the jet had landed successfully, and Cynthia had finally reached the Unova region.

Cynthia disembarked the jet to discover a familiar man and two other airport workers standing behind him waiting beside the silver aircraft. The elderly figure had a touch of orange blended amidst his graying hair tied in a ponytail.

"Oh, Cynthia!" It was Skyla's grandfather, Miles, the former Mistralton Gym Leader, welcoming her sudden arrival. "I certainly didn't expect to see you here. Welcome back to Unova. I presume you're here for the PWT?"

"Indeed." She said. "It's been a long while, Miles. I assume Skyla's already gone there?"

"Yes, she came with Elesa this morning to go to Driftveil City. You'll find her at the PWT itself."

"My apologies for suddenly descending here." Cynthia professed. Randomly descending without permission or emergency on a public airport was somewhat inappropriate. "My new villa doesn't exactly offer an appropriate space, I'm afraid, but I'll ask Jervis to shift the jet after I head where I need to."

"Oh, you needn't do so, Cynthia." Miles answered openly. "The PWT's a grand event for all of us, so the airport's going to be inactive anyway, especially without Skyla around. Feel free to keep your jet here for as long you deem necessary."

"Thank you - I appreciate it." She said. "I should be going now, though. Goodbye."

"Good luck - and give my best wishes to Skyla as well!" He imparted his final greetings before Cynthia entered the limo Jervis got from the jet and went on their way.

"Where do you intend to go from here?" He asked, as he began driving.

"Undella - preferably to give an old friend a possible surprise." She said, an excited smile on her face.

Jervis smiled. "Speaking of which, have you replied to her letter yet? Perhaps it would be best if you gave her a call, at least?"

Coincidentally, Cynthia's phone rang just after Jervis had finished his sentence. She smiled at the said coincidence as she discovered who had called her. "Good morning." She answered.

"Good morning, Cynthia." A recognizable voice responded politely. "Well, afternoon in say twenty minutes. It's been a while."

"Yes, it's been a while, Caitlyn." Cynthia was pleasantly surprised that she called her again. "Sorry I've not replied to your calls and your letter a bit sooner. How are you?"

"I'm alright — I'm currently just relaxing in Undella." Cynthia could hear the soothing, relaxing sound of the beach's waves from Cailtyn's line. "It's getting more chilly outside, though, so it's not going to be the summer beach season you'd usually spend. Warm yourself up, okay? The Pokemon League's taking a break in accord with the PWT event, so I'll be free for quite some time. Speaking of which, are you coming for it, like I asked?"

"I've just reached Mistralton a while ago. I'll drop by Undella within the hour. You're outside?"

"I'm at the beach, yes, and that'd explain why I've not been able to call you for the past few hours." She said. "Wonderful, though. I'm glad you're coming." Caitlyn replied. "The villa's all yours, as always."

"I've actually purchased my own villa in Unova some time ago, but I appreciate the offer. I'm sorry I've not told you about it, though..."

"It's alright, really — my offer still stands nonetheless. There's space for your jet, after all, just in case Mistralton Airport isn't the best place to leave it."

"So is she coming soon?" Another fairly high-pitched voice called from Caitlyn's end of the line.

"Is someone else with you?" Cynthia asked, finding the voice on Caitlyn's background unrecognizable.

"Oh, Shauntal's actually with me." She said. "I sort of invited her along with me to meet you here since she insisted she had nothing to do and wanted you meet you as well. Sorry if she's possibly intruding anything...let's go grab some ice cream as you arrive, then. My treat."

"The more the merrier; I wouldn't miss it." Cynthia chuckled.

"Are you coming with the Sinnoh Leaders?"

"I'm likely the earliest to arrive." Cynthia said. "To my information they're probably pooling on one of Sinnoh's ships, although Roark and Byron will be coming here separately due to mining work. How's the tournament going? Is anyone there yet?"

"Well, most of the Hoenn leaders are already there - as is Wallace, but Steven will probably arrive later. At least, that's what I've heard from Clay as I dropped by momentarily an hour ago. Needless to say, all the Unova leaders, new and old alike, have arrived as well. For the first time, our new Champion Iris also seems to be competing, alongside Alder as well, of course."

"Be that as it may." She said. "Admittedly, I'm quite excited to meet everyone there."

"So, do you intend to win this year?" Caitlyn asked. "And break Red's record? It'd top the charts as an achievement."

Her mention of Red made her nervous.

"I...don't really know." She murmured. "Speaking of him, though, is Red there yet...?"

"He could be, I'm not sure." Caitlyn replied. "Likely not. Johto is quite some distance away from Unova, and knowing him he'd probably come flying on his Pokemon instead of proper transport. That said, he'll probably arrive in the evening with Gary, slightly later than the other Johto leaders."

Cynthia was relieved slightly. "I see."

"Is there a reason you asked me of him?"

"N-Nothing." Cynthia replied, somewhat hastily. "Really."

"We'll meet you at the Vanilitte Ice Cream Cafe, then." She suggested. "You know, just nearby the Pokemon Center."

"I'll see you there! I guess we'll talk more when we meet. Goodbye, Caitlyn."

"Goodbye, and I hope to see you soon." Caitlyn ended the call. She felt slightly amused by Cynthia's response. "I guess I presumed correctly, then." She said as she kept her cellphone.

"What do you mean?" Caitlyn's purple-attired colleague asked, curiously.

"Oh, it's nothing, good Shauntal." She replied as she finished a slight chuckle. "Perhaps you would discover it later."

* * *

An hour didn't seem to pass quicker enough - eventually, however, the limo's tires hissed as they entered the sandy grounds of Undella's beaches. It was, again, the first time Cynthia would spend time in Unova during the colder festivities, so returning to the beach there had a different feel to it, as the cool breeze brushed her face as she opened the window.

They eventually stopped at an extravagant cafe with an attractive banner featuring Vanilitte Ice Cream.

"Pick me up at three, then." Cynthia said. "I won't be that long."

"I'll go shift the jet, then." And with that Jervis departed.

Cynthia smiled as she noticed the two individuals standing outside the entrance of the posh, nicely furnished cafe. Thankfully, the autumn season meant that it wasn't as crowded as it was in the summer, in which she'd have to endure long queues to get even a scoop of the coveted treat. Both weren't in their usual get-ups; the taller one of the two was wearing a simple pink dress with her brunette-blonde hair unkept as always, wearing a pair of pink sunglasses as to not appear recognizable. The other was wearing a more, casual purple attire with her black scarf still intact, with a handbag in her hand and a pen behind her ear.

The two individuals smiled as they noticed their blonde friend from Sinnoh approach them for a stone's throw away. "Hello!" She waved at them, a shining smile greeting them from afar.

"My, in the flesh!" Shauntal hadn't seen Cynthia for very long, and the inquisitive novelist greeted her amiably. "It's been such a long time since I last saw you, Cynthia."

"Welcome back to Unova, Cynthia. It's a pleasure to meet you again." Caitlyn said.

The smile that appeared on her face widened as she shook their hands, enjoying the atmosphere the two Elite trainers had given her. "Likewise. I'm glad you both are well."

Before they sat down and talked, Cynthia, needless to say, was more than tempted for a scoop of Undella's signature Vanillite Ice Cream. Cynthia decided to opt for strawberry this time round, whereas Caityn and Shauntal ordered their respective scoops of blueberry and dark chocolate, respectively. They sat down inside near a nicely decorated steel table with comfy chairs surrounding it, as they began to enjoy their while beginning some idle chatter.

"Cynthia, there's something I've actually been very curious about for a while..." Shauntal began, feeling rather excited. "Just exactly how old are you?"

Caitlyn appeared mildly repulsed by Shauntal's question. "I really do hope you're not implying something."

"Come on!" Shauntal exclaimed. Admittedly, Cynthia was someone anyone would be curious of when it came to her age. "I mean, look at the girl! I'm very well within my rightful curiosity to ask this, am I not?"

"I'm twenty-one." She revealed casually, placing her left arm on the provided armrests.

"Oh, so you're as old as Caitlyn is!"

"We attended the same school when we were young, if that says anything." Cynthia revealed.

"Cynthia always stood at the top of the class." Caitlyn said, before her expression shifted to a mild, joking smirk. "Cynthia was _always_ such a show-off back then..."

"Coming from you, rich girl?" Cynthia teased, recalling how Caitlyn was as big as a figure as she was in their Academy, and how well they always got along with their friendly rivalry, competitive as they were. And they all laughed.

"So, Cynthia, are you excited for the PWT this year?" Shauntal decided to shift the conversation to a more lively matter.

"Definitely." Cynthia said. "Admittedly, it's about time I tried this." She revealed an intricate charm under her neck tied to a necklace.

"A Key Stone." Caitlyn identified precisely. "I'll assume it's for your Garchompite, wherever you got it."

"I picked it up from Professor Scyamore about three months ago during my visit in Kalos." She said.

"Maybe you'll manage to beat Red this time, don't you think?" Shauntal asked. "You've always been pretty close to beating him, aren't you? Of course, he could always have his own Mega Evolution. I'm not surprised if all the Champions this year would have one, especially Red. Charizardites are fairly common, after all. It just depends on which one he intends to use..."

Another mention of Red. It was enough to trouble her with a slight fuzziness as well as an increasing amount of worry. She's already in Unova - and her chance to see Red was approaching as she resided. It was inevitable that every conversation about the PWT would always bring a mention of Red, as if the PWT always seemed to revolve around him, although she couldn't blame him for being that a popular figure when it came to the grandure events of battling.

"Cynthia, are you okay?" Shauntal's voice interrupted her thoughts, as she realized both females now shot her puzzled looks. She realized she'd been spacing out.

"Well...I-I guess we'll have to wait and see, then, perhaps." Cynthia shattered from her daze and took another lick of her cone of strawberry Ice Cream. "I'll do my best, so to speak..."

"You're acting a bit strange, aren't you?" Shauntal asked.

"Either you smeared some strawberry ice cream on your cheeks or you're having a fever, Cynthia." Caitlyn remarked, earning a rather hearty array of giggles from Shauntal, who jotted down the quote on one of her notebooks she withdrew from her bag and placed beside her, as she reacted in realization of what was going on at last. The slightly humorous content aroused a slight giggle from Caitlyn herself, as she placed a hand on her mouth to hide her laughter. "Or perhaps you're embarrassed about something." She now literalized her sentence.

"N-nothing's wrong." Cynthia shuttered in denial. This definitely wasn't easy for her.

"You like him, Cynthia. I get it. You speak louder through your reactions."

Cynthia seemed rather surprised that Caitlyn had noticed. Nevertheless, Caitlyn probably knew her better than anyone, and she had to admit that Red had consistently dominated the thoughts on her head ever since Caitlyn mentioned him to her in her letter. She wasn't herself and her body now did all the talking. Like it or not, she was very much the syndrome of a girl in a love.

"...Am I really being that obvious about it?" She murmured, her face growing even more flushed.

"Well, as of now. I had my doubts at first last year, but I didn't think you'd go that far." Caitlyn confessed, as the two girls nodded in unison. "Quite a nice catch you've set your heart on there - he's certainly a sight for sore eyes."

"It's alright, Cynthia. Everyone's been somewhere when it comes to love." Shauntal said. "There's nothing more exciting to a girl than falling in love or having a crush. The fact that yours is the infamous Red of Pallet Town doesn't make it any different."

Cynthia only remained silent as the red of her cheeks began to deepen.

"I wonder how you fell in love with him," Shauntal teased.

"A question I too am very much eager to ask, my dear Cynthia." Caitlyn chuckled as well.

"B-But...!" Her words froze in her mouth, unable to say anything. Her face was now as red as an apple.

"Alright, lover girl, we'll stop." Caitlyn said. "We'll ask that question at a later time, though. Don't think you'll get off of this _that_ easily."

"Still, though, who knew!" Shauntal remarked. "Look at you, Cynthia. You probably could have any guy you wanted, and here you are, telling me you have a crush on _Red_ , of all people. What an enticing plot twist! Not to say he's no awesome pick, but isn't he kind of seclusive or something? Perhaps he's not one to pursue a relationship and-"

Caitlyn sighed. The comment came across as somewhat snide, and Cynthia was inevitably depressed by Shauntal's words. Her embarrassment shifted to disappointment as a soft silence wavered the three females.

"...Whoops." Shauntal suddenly whispered sheepishly, before her smile finally disappeared. She realized she'd said something wrong -quite wrong. "Cynthia, I'm sorry about-"

"You're not wrong..." Cynthia replied. "Perhaps he actually _doesn't_ want a relationship...More or less, maybe he doesn't even remember me anymore..."

She was assaulted by her own doubt in that Red could never be hers - and the paranoia of his reaction once they met again.

"You'll never know, Cynthia." Caitlyn intervened. She attempted to quell the awkward atmosphere Shauntal had inconsiderately facilitated. "Red might not be one to open to anyone and always stays on that snowy mountain and everything, but it doesn't necessarily mean he surrounds himself entirely with a social barrier. To tell you the truth, he actually visited the Frontier and challenged Darach quite some time ago - my butler told me personally that they enjoyed themselves very much. This goes for any other girl as well, if you're thinking of anyone - what's most important is that you _will_ find happiness, from Red or not. That's something only time can dictate, but something you also rightfully deserve more than anyone."

"I wonder if he's your first..." Shauntal squinted her eyes upward and placed the tip of her pen under her chin in thought.

"Shauntal, _stop it_." Caitlyn asserted. Shauntal wasn't making the situation any better. "You're not doing her any good. And I thought you're supposed to be better than me when it comes to things like this, Miss Goodie two-shoes novelist." Her comment earned a slight laugh from Cynthia. Caitlyn always seemed to be the one to brighten her up whenever she was down, and despite her usually taciturn and princess-like demeanor, she had more humor and brightness than people gave the brunette credit for.

"Well, excuse me, _princess_." Shauntal replied with obvious sarcasm, a meek smile adorning her features as Caitlyn shot back with an irritated look, as they continued at each other's mouths like two young girls arguing over nonsense that wasn't to be squabbled over.

Cynthia stood bemused by their childish squabble, as she continued to laugh. It reminded her of her own younger self when Cynthia attended school with Caitlyn herself, and indulged in the slight nostalgia that repeated itself before her.

"You two certainly get along very well." Cynthia chuckled. Her mood now fell on lighter waters, as she decided to brush the matter off momentarily, finishing her ice cream. "Thank you for the advice, you two. I really appreciate it."

"You should probably hurry off to register." Caitlyn remarked, noticing they'd been in the cafe for almost an hour or so. It was already nearing three in the afternoon. "Wouldn't want you to be late, I guess."

"There's plenty of time." Cynthia reassured her. "Although I suppose you're right. It's almost three o' clock, anyways."

"Break a leg!" Shauntal said. "I mean, good luck! I'll be rooting for you!"

The three friends walked out of the cafe. Cynthia took a final glance at the both of them as Jervis arrived with their limo.

"You'll be fine." Caitlyn told her. "I wish you luck."

Managing a smile amidst her doubt, she entered her limo and continued towards Driftveil City. Entering another dimension of silence, she placed her thoughts upon Red once again. Within perhaps hours, sooner or later, Red would arrive, and her chance would come for her to talk to him again - to spend time with him, and for her to confess her everlasting love that dawned since her youth in which he had rescued her. She allowed that memory to pass through her again, indulging in the slight nostalgia of it. At this point of time, she seemed more positive and happy of his forthcoming arrival onto the PWT.

* * *

By the time the limo had reached Driftveil City, it was already forty-five minutes past four. Cynthia told Jervis to leave her there, as she wanted to walk through the city and spectate it's wonderful sights over the years. As Jervis rushed off to continue to other matters, Cynthia, ever a lover of ancient mythology and geology, circled the small town briefly, enjoying the view of the extravagant ruins and hills that surrounded the exits. Gradually, she grew content with what views the city had offered her, and at last walked to the PWT.

Taking a deep breath, Cynthia entered the crowded building. It was spacious and filled with many people, so it was also quite lively and noisy. She noticed quite the number of familiar faces; she first identified Wallace talking with a part of the Hoenn Leaders; his mentor Juan, Flannery and Winona. In another corner Jasmine was chatting with Whitney, whereas Lance was with his cousin, Clair, all deep in conversation. Cynthia could also notice a group of Kanto leaders such as Brock and with a brief look around the entire hall. There were many others she didn't have the time to notice one by one, as the crowd suddenly turned to the entrance, and all eyes were on Cynthia, leaving the crowd pleasantly surprised.

"And another Champion arrives at the scene!" Clay, the tournament's main host, guffawed heartily from the reception booth. "Welcome to the PWT. It's been quite a while since we've all seen you, miss Cynthia." A light, modest applause followed as she entered the halls.

"The pleasure's all mine." She said. "It's great to see everyone."

"Cynthia!" Another array of familiar voices called from afar as she noticed two female Gym Leaders approach her - the Nimbasa City Leader, Elesa, and the Mistralton City Leader, Skyla. The two Gym Leaders were amongst Cynthia's closest friends.

"Elesa; Skyla." Cynthia embraced the two for a hug. "It's certainly been long. I'm glad you two are well."

"It surely has been!" Skyla exclaimed. "How have you been?"

"I've been fine, thanks. I met your grandfather this morning, Skyla." Cynthia said. "I'm sorry for leaving my jet there for a while. He gives you his good wishes."

"Of course, thank you. It's great that you're here in Unova, Cynthia! How long will you be here?"

"Three months, perhaps." She said. "I've taken a break from duty and will probably be here for quite a while."

"That's great! Think about all we could do while you're here!"

"Looks like we've a lot of catching up to do." Elesa declared.

"We certainly do." Another voice called, as a large, red-and-orange haired man approached them. The three identified him as Alder, the former Unova Champion.

"It's been long, Alder." Cynthia took the man's hand and shook it politely. "It's good to see you here."

"Why, it has. Cynthia." He grinned widely. "It has certainly been long since I saw your marvelous face again."

Cynthia deadpanned slightly. "There he goes again," Elesa's voice came off as a soft whisper to the two girls. "Maybe we should skedaddle."

"Care for some dinner later, ladies?" He asked flirtatiously. "Particularly you, Cynthia."

Cynthia scoffed, crossing her arms in slight disgust. "I think I'll pass, thank you."

The two other girls could only chuckle sympathetically.

* * *

Time seemed to pass quicker as the day neared it's end. The evening was growing old as the orange shades begin to diminish into purple and a darker blue, as the night was being welcomed. The PWT seemed slightly less crowded, with several trainers leaving early to relax themselves.

"Is there anyone else not here yet?" Cheren, the City Gym Leader, asked. He was to supervise the event alongside Clay, acting as his assistant.

"Hmm..." Clay raised a brow, grunting as he examined the list he held in his hand. "Most of the list is full. Pretty much only Red and Gary aren't here yet."

"Gary's here!" Someone announced from afar. Clay didn't exactly know who reported his presence, presuming the voice to be that of the Fuschia City Leader, Janine's.

 _Gary's here. Cynthia's_ heart collected the news and began beating slightly faster. _Then that means-_

But only one individual came in. He was fairly tall, as he was followed by his avian Pokemon, Pidgeot, with spiky, brown hair and a collected expression on his face. Gary entered the room, wearing a green jacket with a gray turtleneck, with expensive maroon jeans. Everyone could notice that he looked slightly irritated.

"Speak of the devil," Clay said, welcoming the Kanto Champion. "Welcome to the PWT. And I suppose that's the last of it-" Clay suddenly noticed that he came alone - Red had always arrived to the PWT with Gary, so he seemed more puzzled at his absence. "Wait, where's Red?"

"He's not with me." Gary replied, withdrawing his Pidgeot back into his Pokeball.

 _He's not with him? Then where is he?_

"He ain't with you this year, huh?" Clay questioned. "Where did the lad go to this time?"

"Were you not coming with Red?" Cynthia asked, looking rather concerned.

"I contacted him last night, but I didn't see him all day." Gary muttered, somewhat nonchalantly.

"Think something happened?" Wallace said.

"To Red? Not likely. He's probably just taking some time touring the skies like he always does. The guy's not one for avid crowds, after all."

"You two have come much later than usual this year, though." Clay remarked. "He's the last one on the list. If he doesn't show up within three hours, I'm afraid I've got to disqualify the kid."

Cynthia felt a mild disappointment tackle her, as if a child who had been denied of going to a place she yearned to go. _Perhaps he wasn't coming after all?_

"Sorry I'm late." A familiar voice called from the entrance.

Cynthia's heart skipped a beat as she noticed who had just arrived. Her disappointment immediately morphed into nervousness and awe as she realized who had come, denying her presumption. _He's here_ , she told herself, as her heart continued to thump wildly. _Red's here._

Red entered the building with an expressionless look latched onto his exterior. Cynthia felt her heart beat at an incredible pace as she examined him from head to toe. He was handsome through every feature, as his haunting scarlet eyes surveyed the area briefly, fortunately (or dismayingly) not noticing her. His spiky, raven-black hair made him as cool as he had ever been, most of it tucked behind his signature red cap. His red jacket that matched the color of his eyes left a plain, gray undershirt open, and his jeans were ripped in all the right places. On the index finger of his right hand he wore an accessory that seemed to be a Mega Charm. Cynthia could detect murmuring from a few members of the crowd as Red arrived. He was as big a figure as anyone would have ever imagined.

"Took you long enough," Clay grunted, leaving his final traces of irritation behind, before shifting to a rather jubilant mood. "Welcome back to the PWT, Red!"

Red simply nodded in response. Sighing, his red eyes met with Gary's blue ones.

"Where'd you go?" Gary asked. "And to think you were only seconds behind me."

"Flying." He answered simply. "I actually reached here in the late afternoon, but I decided to check the region out before I arrive. It's got a nice view, after all."

"Typical." Gary said. "Took your sweet time and got distracted, then. Why didn't you answer my calls?"

"My phone broke." He revealed a damaged cellphone from his waist pocket. "I'll go pick one up later."

"Coincidence?" Gary sound rather irritated. "I never thought you had one of those."

"What are you implying?"

"I'm saying you shouldn't have been late, or at least should've told me about it if you intended to go alone. I thought we already decided on that last night." Thankfully, Gary's tone lightened as he finished that sentence.

"My apologies, then." Red apologized quietly.

"Oh well," Gary's expression shifted to a slight smile, revealing his ring located on his right index finger, much like Red's. More observant, knowledgeable people like Alder and Wallace noticed Gary's gesture as a challenge, knowing that the competition rivalry had long settled within the Kanto Champion against the PWT's streak leader ever since the two were young. Upon the ring a Key Stone stood engraved intricately in the middle of the silver. "Wouldn't want to ruin the contest mood, after all."

"Save the rivalry for the battlefield, Gary." He smirked as he revealed his own ring, which was gold, as Gary grinned back in response.

There was a solemn look on Alder's face. It seemed that there were more than enough Trainers utilizing Mega Evolutions already. The battles this year were certain to be promising entertaining like no other.

"Wouldn't miss it. See you around tomorrow, I think I'll have to go chill out a bit." Gary decided to depart from the area early, as he left the hall after exchanging goodbyes with a few familiar Gym Leaders, particularly Janine and Sabrina .

"Again, I apologize for being late." Red turned to Clay.

"Never mind." Cheren pardoned him. "What matters is that you actually came."

"Well," Clay picked up a microphone and announced. "With that, registration is complete. You're all dismissed. Rest up well for the big tournament tomorrow! Good luck for all the exciting battles!"

And with that, the contestants began to scatter - some stayed whereas most of the crowd left the place.

"A word with you, Red?" Alder suddenly approached the boy, placing a large, warm hand on his left shoulder.

"Very well." Red replied. "Where?"

"You'll know where to find me. Of course, you could follow." Alder then marched out of the room. Red stayed for a moment before he walked out as well.

Cynthia tried to approach Red, but her body restrained her. Rather, her heart had restrained her. _Why is this happening?_ She asked herself. _Get it together, Cynthia. You can do this. Why did you have to show weakness when he's already this close to you, when you can easily just reach for him?_

 _If he wouldn't make the first move, she would. But where was he going with Alder?_

"Where do you think they've gone to?" Cynthia asked.

"The cliffs near Twist Mountain." Cheren answered. "Just nearby here."

"How do you know?" Clay asked skeptically.

"That's where Alder and Red first battled. I was there too. I doubt they're going anywhere else. I _know_ Alder, after all, although I can't say the same for Red." Cheren placed emphasis in that he was under Alder for quite some time in the past.

"Good point, I guess." Clay replied. "They'll probably not go that far, so I guess it's sheer coincidence that they'd go there. Maybe you could look- Hey, where's Cynthia?"

"She rushed off." Cheren muttered. "I wonder what she's up to."

* * *

Cynthia rushed out of the building and headed outside to Driftveil City. Eventually, she reached what appeared to be an abandoned construction site near the more rocky parts of the vicinity.

 _I will find Red. And I will talk to him, as a start._ She promised herself, her resolve strengthening. She had been waiting for this moment long enough.

"Togekiss, come out!" Cynthia released the Jubilee Pokemon from its Pokeball, as it let out a squeal of delight, soaring in mid-air.

"Find Alder and Red." She whispered.

Togekiss cried lightly in agreement before venturing across the night sky, encircling the large structures of granite that formed the mountain. It flew within Cynthia's view, hovering above the mountain several types before it descended. Togekiss returned to its trainer, pointing at a rocky stairway in the east that led to the highest point. It seemed that they were at the peak of the mountain.

"Good work, Togekiss. Return!" She recalled Togekiss to her Pokeball and hustled for the granite stairs.

She found them near an open cliff that displayed the view of the mountain, the glistening blue moonlight shining upon them as they talked. Not wanting to intrude, she hid behind a rock nearby the cliff's edge. The two individuals didn't notice her sudden arrival, as they continued talking to each other.

A part of her continued to succumb to nerves as she questioned her current actions; _why was she hiding and pursuing him like some kind of obsessive stalker? Why didn't she have the bravery to confront him directly?_ She felt herself shackled by her emotions again, as she thought about Red and what she was supposed to do. Her resolve suddenly broke into vulnerability and hesitance, as she felt slightly disappointed in herself for breaking apart that easily.

"Cynthia's the closest anyone's ever been to beating your title." Alder said, awakening Cynthia from her daze of thoughts. Cynthia guessed that the conversation had went on for some time. What was surprising, though, was that they were talking about _her._ _Were they talking about her?_ She wondered. With slight irritation of Alder's forwardness as she was reminded of his approach earlier, she continued observing silently behind her hiding place, eyes locked on Red. Her face grew heavier and warmer.

Expecting an answer from the other, she tried to hold her breath. Red, however, simply turned and faced the cliff, watching the night sky above, as if the question had no meaning to him - perhaps as if he didn't hear it at all.

"Red?" Alder asked, realizing his acquaintance was distracted. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh, it's nothing." Red said. "I was just thinking about something."

She felt a crack in her heart. _Why isn't he saying anything? It can't be...he doesn't remember me?_

"What do you think of her?" Alder suddenly questioned. "You know, Cynthia."

Cynthia was now locked into a moment of truth, escaping temporarily from her fear and slight depression. Despite not understanding why Alder was asking such questions, her heart yearned and thumped uncontrollably for his answer as she awaited slightly impatiently behind the bush he was in, trying to hear his voice revealing what she wanted to know.

Amidst her anxious confusion, however, she accidentally aroused the sound of a nearby pebble. It startled her from her distracted consciousness, as the two males noticed it as well.

Red turned around and flashed a serious look behind the rocks. "We're being watched."

 _Damn it_ , she thought. _You just had to screw this up at such a moment, did you, Cynthia?_ Her heartbeat hastened ever more, and fear began to flood her nerves, icicles stabbing her spine. What if he realizes I'm here? Would he be mad? Suspicious? She'd landed herself in quite the predicament.

"Quite the perceptive one, Red." Alder remarked. His smile diminished slightly, as he raised a brow in curiosity. "And to whoever's actually behind us, quite the sneaky one."

Red peered behind the dark shadows of the granite and noticed a spot of blonde yellow that seemed to be hair between the rough gaps. It was long, curved and feminine. With that, he immediately realized who it was.

"You can come out - _Cynthia_." Red uttered, his expression shifting into a slight smile. "It's been a while."


	3. Chapter 2: Pasts Intertwining

**Really sorry for not updating this sooner. I guess I've been a bit too busy to the point of procrastination, but thankfully I have a week break starting yesterday, so I'll be able to squeeze a chapter or two sooner than I usually can, since my schedule's been really busy lately.**

 **Anyways, some of you may like the approach I took with all this, some of you may not. Either way, I hope you all like the fic nonetheless, and keep the reviews, favs, views and follows coming!**

 **Next chapter will feature some battling, so be prepared! And special guests too!**

 **Again, I don't own Pokemon. Only the plot.**

* * *

 **Pursuing A Champion's Heart: Chapter Two: Pasts Intertwining**

"You can come out - _Cynthia_. It's been a while."

Her disappointment shifted into unadulterated shock, her heart beating ever faster as her limbs began to quiver, growing nervous and confused. There was a slight relief, in that Red had identified her; _He hadn't forgotten me_ , she told herself. _Thank goodness..._ Yet she was startled slightly in that Red had caught her eavesdropping on their conversation so easily, as the fear reentered her bloodstream, until she noticed the slight, rare smile Red now wore on his face — it seemed reassuring, more than anything. It was that amiable, recognizable smile she remembered from a year ago.

Taking a deep breath after a gulp entered her throat, she revealed herself from her hiding place.

Cynthia's gray eyes were locked onto Red's sanguine ones, that seemed to examine her every fiber and being, causing her to flush, flinching slightly. Red surveyed Cynthia, who he had not seen or heard of at all for the past year. Their time away seemed to have done a lot to her; her long, knee-length blonde hair made her as beautiful as ever, her bodice well-maintained, in her signature black attire. The skylit moonlight seemed to complement her beauty ever better. Red noticed Alder's immediate delight upon realizing her presence, and managed to hide a bemused chuckle.

"Hello - Red." She stuttered. "It certainly has been so long..."

"What are you doing here, Cynthia?" Alder asked suddenly, his look an enticed, curious one.

"I..." Her troubled mind scrambled for an excuse to blurt out to cover her sudden intrusion.

"Master Alder!" Another voice suddenly called from the distance. A figure emerged from afar, wearing what seemed to be a martial arts outfit, with orange hair and a tanned, muscular frame. The three individuals recognized him to be one of Unova's Elite Four Members, Marshal. Behind him was another humanoid, muscular Pokemon, armed with two powerful pillars of concrete and a large, clown-like nose. It was his main Pokemon, Conkeldurr.

"Ah, Marshal," Alder said, presuming that Marshal had likely decided to undergo more of his own harsh, late-night training on the rocky grounds of the mountain. "Good to see you."

"It's good to see you as well, Master. I see you're with our honored guests, as well. Hello, Red; Cynthia. Welcome back to Unova. Long time no see."

"Yes, good day, Marshal." Cynthia uttered, recovering from her daze of emotions. The crowdedness of the situation seemed to dissipate her worry and nervousnes, somehow. Red merely waved his hand at him, smiling politely.

"Is there a reason you're here?" Alder rephrased the question he has asked Cynthia just moments ago, this time directing it to his apprentice.

"I was training and found you here by coincidence," Marshal replied. "I was wondering if you could perhaps teach me something."

"Is that so?" Alder seemed rather flattered. "Well, I suppose you came at an appropriate time. At least I'd finished what I wanted to tell Red here about earlier. It's a shame we can't spend a little while together, though, Cynthia."

Cynthia let out a rather awkward chuckle at Alder's words.

"We'll leave you two alone, then," Marshal told them. "There's this new restaurant downtown that you'd perhaps like. We'll talk there, then. My treat."

"I'll see you two tomorrow, then!" Alder laughed heartily as he imparted his final words to the two individuals for the day. "I wish the two of you good luck!"

With that, the two men left the mountain. The mountain's open peak now isolated only the two of them. The thought of Cynthia being alone with Red startled her somewhat. They had been alone before, but for this experience to repeat itself after so long reawakened the nervousness and uneasiness within her. Despite that, Cynthia knew that she had to do things right. After all, Red had remembered her, and that was a big step to their reconcilation.

"Why are you here?" Red asked. His voice seemed slightly heavier, a mildly assertive tone strengthening his words. Nonetheless, the smile she loved had yet to fade.

"I wanted to see you." She admitted. "I wanted to talk to you. You remember me, and our time in the past...do you not?"

"Of course," Red answered.

"Then why did you leave?" Her voice cracked. "Why did you go away that time?"

Red remained silent. A slight tinge of doubt and surprise lifted one of his brows as she said those words.

"Is there a reason you always seclude yourself on that mountain?" She professed, rather hesitantly. She began to fidget her fingers behind her back. "A reason you stay away from everyone?"

Cynthia was slightly on the verge of tears at asking this at this point, but thankfully, her resistance hadn't failed her. He'd missed him for far too long, and she was now letting out the slight hurt she felt at Red's sudden departure a year ago. Her emotions were beginning to struggle for dominance over her being, unbeknownst to her at that moment. Nonetheless, the curiosity in her managed to overpower the sad one in her tone as she composed her thoughts into words.

Cynthia's first few moments of expectation were left in silence. Red only spoke to her after it passed

"You would be the first, Cynthia," Red muttered under his breath, slightly bemused by Cynthia's questions. "The first to ever ask this of me - other than Gary."

"They're questions not only I want to know," Cynthia remarked. "Lots of others wish to know why the famous Red is always out of public, distant... and alone."

"I like being alone, I guess," Red commented. "Even then, my Pokemon mean that I'm never truly alone."

"Does that give you enough reason to stay away from others?"

"...Yeah." He said, watching the night sky above and the twinkling stars adorning them. "I guess it's just how I am."

"Have you ever thought of how leaving others who care for you causes its pains as well?" Cynthia's tone softened, lachrymose over Red's distantness, that seemed but a natural thing for him.

"That's ridiculous," He chuckled at the absurdity of the thought. He wasn't one to be cared for, even if a little. "In the sense where I'd have others that would care for me-"

" _I_ care." Cynthia declared firmly. The words released themselves from her mouth involuntarily, which caused her to flinch slightly; however, she didn't find it inappropriate in any way. "I always had."

Red's eyes widened in surprise at her words. What exactly was she saying? He thought. _Why did she care for me?_ Cynthia, too, felt the uneasiness rush onto her as she said those words, words that seemed very hard for her to admit, and yet she'd just exposed them so easily.

"I'm not sure what to say." Red regained his composure, ending the statement with a hum, a noncommittal reply. This was getting slightly uneasy for him as much as it was for Cynthia herself.

"Red, listen to me." Cynthia continued. She threw all her caution she had to the wind at this one moment, the one crucial moment she waited for, to tell him everything. "I've known you for longer than you perhaps will ever remember or known. I've known you since my childhood. Do you not remember yourself saving a blonde young girl from impending danger twelve years ago? Don't you remember...me?"

He did remember, actually. He found it a bit miraculous that he did, for it'd been very long since it'd happened within Red's complex library of memories. It all fit in well — and a tinge of realization shone upon him.

"It was you?" Red's tone was now one of surprise. It seemed that Red had met the Sinnoh Champion long before she had earned her title. "Back then?"

"Yes." Cynthia's fingers encircled strands of her long, blonde curls as she spoke. "I was the one you saved on that day. I've remembered you ever since. And it took me a while to muster the courage to tell you of it, but of course - you'd left me before I could tell you of it." Cynthia's voice was soft, a sigh escaping from her breath in relief.

Red felt rather nonplussed at Cynthia's revelation. It hit him in the deeper depths on his feelings, to think that someone would remember him for that long a time, and for him to consistently repress himself away from society, avoiding this one person, Cynthia, who was to reveal something so important to him but denied that chance by his own hand. It shamed him somewhat, a slight guilt jabbing into him, as he rubbed the back of his head, responding somewhat awkwardly.

"I'm sorry I never noticed, I guess." Red mumbled. "Really."

"It's alright. What matters is that you know now." She gave off a slight smile. "It was important to me, and I guess I expected it to mean anything significant to how we are, in that we could be..."

 _Cynthia, you're slipping!_ Her mind yelled at her as she quickly stopped. She hoped that Red didn't suspect anything or find anything odd about her ending the sentence mid-way.

"To think you'd remember after so long." Red was still rather surprised at Cynthia remembering him from the distant past.

"You can't expect anyone not to, Red. If you've hadn't left so early that day, I was about to reveal it to you if we had dinner that night. Of course, you left..."

"It's funny." Red decided to return to Cynthia's question. "Thinking of it now, I'm unsure myself why I'm on that mountain all the time. Perhaps I'm simply accustomed to it. Or perhaps..." Red's look shifted into a slightly sorrowful one, his eyes deepening.

"Something happened," Cynthia knew he was reminded of something — something unpleasant or saddening. Perhaps Red's reason to seclude himself had a deeper cause than simple habit itself. "Something happened last year, didn't it, Red?"

"I suppose you're right." Red admitted. "Touche."

"What happened?"

Red turned away and faced the sky. Unsure of a response, Red reluctantly left her in a few moments of silence, feeling hesitant as the thought swirled into his mind, like a hurricane threatening to topple everything. Cynthia simply waited patiently for his answer, her heart concerned and curious as to what had happened to him. The silence made her heart throb as loud as a drum, and it made her feel uncomfortable, and slightly impatient. Thankfully, and in time, Red turned to face her again.

Red's lips opened, and the short answer was divulged. Cynthia let out a silent gasp, before staring in disbelief at Red's now melancholic face, his eyes dark, stained by the negative emotion. He turned away from her again as he continued to look at the sky, as Cynthia felt the urge of a tear leaking through her right eye at her realization of the heartbreaking news.

"My mother...was killed."

"How horrible..." Cynthia exclaimed. "How did it happen?"

"It happened two days after I left." Red's voice shattered the grief silence. "I returned to Kanto after my trip from Unova, as I discovered my mother dead on the floor, presumably killed by a gunshot." As he said this, Red recalled the scene of his mother's bloodied corpse, spread-eagled, wide-eyed, and lifeless on the floor. There was his shock and heartbreak - left only for moments as he faced his mother's murderer.

"Who...who killed her?"

"Giovanni." He uttered the name plainly. "The mastermind of Team Rocket."

"You disbanded Team Rocket single-handedly seven years ago, didn't you?" Red's heroic past against the malicious organization was well known, although it was surprising to hear that it's infamous leader had risen again. "I suppose you didn't expect it's return."

"I did, somewhat — Giovanni and I had a fair history." He continued, rather coldly. "I first met him when what I started my journey in Kanto, ignorant of the fact that he was the leader of Team Rocket. Giovanni had consistently tried to recruit me into the organization, going through desperate means after his disillusioned bribing had failed. It wasn't just me; Gary, Professor Oak, a couple of companions from Johto — we'd all fought Team Rocket through our life. But above all, Giovanni and I were like oil and water; we resented each other. He hated me as much as I used to hate him. He's done things, Cynthia — terrible things to me and the rest throughout the past. I remember the last time he swore at me angrily in our meeting in Johto, that he would return with bitter revenge, as I promised myself I would be ready. I had not seen the man or heard of the organization for over a year, but I knew it would be a mistake to believe that he was gone and had resigned for good. It was until that day my house was surrounded by Team Rocket's goons, and Giovanni walked into the house, armed with a gun, and dealt the killing blow himself. He no longer wanted world domination, or anything else related to that. When I saw him back then, he only wanted one thing — retribution. And perhaps that was his way of saying he exacted his revenge — and as far I'd hate to admit it, he very much succeeded."

"Revenge...?" Cynthia asked, quietly.

"Yeah." Red replied, a mild disgust in this tone, mixing in with the cold. "It hit me where it hurt the most. Froze me solid, as they say; revenge is a dish best served cold."

"I'm sorry..." Cynthia whispered, sharing Red's anguish as he gave the metaphorical statement.

"That's not all. He destroyed Pallet Town that day," He proceeded. "Thankfully, only Professor Oak was there alone in his lab at the time, and Gary was also nearby, so we managed to defend the city, albeit not without great loss. The Professor's Lab was destroyed, and so was most of the greenery and households. For now, Pallet Town is recovering from the terrible attack, but it will no longer be the same. The authorities eventually arrived asking of Team Rocket's whereabouts, as Professor Oak said that Giovanni had disappeared. I'm thankful he and Gary were willing to keep my secret."

"What secret...?"

There was a long silence, interrupted only by gusts of wind that encircled the vicinity, ruffling their hair. There was a dubious look in Red's eyes; Cynthia stared at him with a look of nervousness and concern, raising a hand close to her heart. Things with Red were growing more grim and complicated than she'd ever imagined. Fear and wonder froze her eyes on his, and there was an unknown yearning within her - perhaps in that all would be alright.

"I _killed_ him." Red finally revealed, rather stoically. "I killed him, Cynthia. He took away everything from me — my only family member, Pallet Town, and..."

Tears began to flow from Cynthia's eyes. With another gasp, her hands shifted to her face, as she let out small, silent sobs at such a revelation. Never in her dreams would she had imagined Red, her Red - the amiable, strong and compassionate person she knew and loved - to be a murderer. Her heart shook in disbelief, her mind trying to secure the fact that it wasn't true, but to no avail. Knowing of Red's dark past was something she found difficult to accept, but at the same time, she began to understand the reason behind Red's constant distantness. It was his conscience.

"And..?" Her voice was now barely noticeable. The horror of the incident had reached the more vulnerable depths of heart, as she tried as hard as she could to stop her sobbing.

"It's nothing. I know it's wrong, but he was someone I killed without regret...at the time." With the murderer dead and with the long years of anguish, Red's hatred for Giovanni had dissipated, and Red seemed rather ashamed of his actions. "Nonetheless, I guess he got what he wanted after all. What I regret most, though, is that I couldn't protect my mother, and Pallet Town. I'm weak, even after everything." Red placed a hand on his head, pinching the bridge of his nose in response the stress the incident had left him with. Talking about it after so long still wasn't easy - and perhaps it never would be.

A memory that haunted his every nightmare ever since, Giovanni's last act of cruelty had stained Red with the conscience of murder and left him a broken, torn heart. It stained Gary and his grandfather with compromise and deception, and tainted Pallet Town with destruction. The very scene of Giovanni's masochistic face mocking him at his mother's death reappeared before him as he traversed through his mind, recalling the bitter memory; the moment where Red had impaled him with the dagger of vengeance, before Charizard's flames had scorched the evil man himself, as the man writhed in pain while he only watched coldly and mercilessly as all around him was ablaze. Red had acted of his own anger and hatred towards Giovanni back then; as of now, however, he knew that Giovanni had dealt far too much damage to him. Even his own death had ruined him.

"I understand, Cynthia." Red now faced the ground. He knew that Cynthia, or anyone else who knew about it would probably brand him a monster, a person to be feared and avoided for the terrible act he had done. There was a slight regret in him for telling her of the incident. "I don't blame you for being repulsed. I don't blame you for avoiding me after hearing of the blood I have on my hands-"

"I would _never_ , Red." She sniffed, running close to him. She wasn't crying out of fear; she was crying out of the pity she felt for him, blaming herself for not understanding. Red had been through something no ordinary person would have gone through, been through cruelty no one had been through or would deserve. And yet the guilt had to weigh on him for another person's nihilistic actions, as she felt mildly angered of the unfairness of it all. "I completely understand. Perhaps I would've done that too."

"You're scared, Cynthia." Red muttered. From the very short distance they now stood, Red should clearly see she was nervous, parts of her body quivering slightly. Admittedly, he hadn't expected such a response from her, the brave front she tried to put up, perhaps for his sake. "There's no reason to hide it. I completely understand."

"I'm not afraid of you; I'm afraid _for_ you. You can't make me hate you, Red. Not now, or for a lifetime."

 _Such a strange girl_ , Red thought. Yet there was something in him, the surprise, and an unexpected equanimity, that assaulted him. "You're a strange one."

"Yes, perhaps I am." Cynthia tried to calm her composure, as she realized her emotions were taking over her mind and mouth that was blurting out things so freely and courageously. "But you're not alone, Red. You may find people similar to yourself closer than you think..."

She felt was her turn to speak of her tragedy. To speak of things she had experienced and done and not opened up to anyone else but the select few she held dear and trusted. Red's revelation had relative meaning and similarities to hers, and it reminded her of it, somewhat - things she wanted to keep away from her mind as she wanted to pursue a happier life.

"My parents...are gone as well." She stepped an inch or so away from him as she gave away what she had been hiding from everyone.

A slight surprise lifted Red's sorrow. His eyes, narrow from his sadness, widened slightly at her revelation. He noticed Cynthia's own sorrow, and his heart, for a rare moment, felt for Cynthia, a girl from the seemingly similar clan of orphans as he was.

"You as well...Cynthia?" Red paused between the words.

Cynthia merely nodded. She was now positioned differently, her legs and arms crossed. Never before had she expected to meet someone with a tragic past like herself, but Red's revelation meant that he deserved to know, and there was this strong inclination in her, wanting him to know the truth.

"I'm sorry." Red uttered, rather sheepishly. "I don't know what to say." He repeated. "You don't have to tell me about-"

"It's alright, Red. Please — it comforts me somewhat to tell someone else of this."

Red only managed to stare at her and nod, his face phlegmatic.

"It happened two years after I met you, when I was eleven." She continued. "My father and mother, like my grandmother, were very expertised in the field of science, and the knowledge of Pokemon. There was a time where my grandmother, Professor Caroline, wasn't the one doing work in the Sinnoh was on the day my parents got their heritage of being the directors of the lab. It was never probably explained why, but the lab caught fire that day during the evening, causing a great loss of data and lives. Many people died — including my parents — and my grandmother was injured as well."

Red merely stared at her as she finished her story. As much as Cynthia had not expected Red's personal tale, Red, too, did not anticipate Cynthia's to be that similar to his own, how her parents had passed away tragically to the scorching fate of death, and how she was far younger than he was when the tragedy happened, no less. He could only imagine how sorrowful the incident meant to her at such an age, and how hard it must have been for her to facade such a past. Thinking of it now, Red no longer felt that he was alone; Cynthia's face, wrought with sadness, convinced him that she wasn't making up some story to cheer him up. And to that, Cynthia perhaps had it harder than he did when she lost her parents.

"It must've been hard for the both of you," Red spoke silently. "I'm truly sorry that happened."

"It's ok..." She replied simply. "Now that we're on the subject, though...can I ask of your father, Red?"

"My mother only told me he was gone after a year I was born. No picture, history, nothing - whether he died or is still out there, I don't know, and perhaps never will."

 _He doesn't even know his own father._ She thought. _How lonely it must've been..._

"I'm sorry." She bit her lip. She kicked herself for arousing another of Red's unfortunate happenings.

Red managed a slight smile, another moment of amusement caressing through his emotions. "Perhaps I'm lucky I don't know what happened."

"And you're not the only one harboring such a past, Red. I've...been through something similar."

"What did you do?"

"It had something to do with Team Galactic," She said hesitantly. "Particularly its leader."

"Cyrus." Red presumed. "It was him, wasn't it?" Red's curiosity intensified. Evil organizations with ambitious plots seemed to plague every region, and he wonder what it was like for Cynthia to fare against the team.

"Indeed. " Her voice seemed a bit blank as she heard his name. "I'm surprised you know."

"So what happened?"

"He desired a world empty of spirit." She began. "I've known him for quite some time, actually, since he was a student in the academy. He was a brilliant student, but very asocial. I didn't expect to see him again as the leader of Team Galactic and unleash his terrible plan on the world. He and I never saw eye to eye. Resentful towards the current world, he wanted to control the power of the space-time Pokemon — Dialga and Palkia — to destroy the world and create a new one, where no spirit remained. Managing to create replicated Red Chains, he would've succeeded on that day I failed to reach there in time, even when my close companion had a head start. That was until _it_ appeared from an alternate portal and pulled him in, as we followed..."

"It?"

"Giratina," Cynthia clarified. "The keeper of the Reverse World. It, alongside the three guardians of Sinnoh's ancient lakes, Uxie, Azelf and Mesprit, sensed Cyrus' treachery and attempted to balance the existence of the two worlds the man sought to corrupt. I followed one of my friends, Dawn, into the distorted world itself, where we dueled against Cyrus and the enraged Giratina. A rough fight as it was, we had won. Even so, Cyrus continued to delude himself that he would one day form the empty world he desired. His mind grew insane. I've never met anyone else like him."

"...What did you do?" Red repeated his question.

"I denied his chance to follow," A small silence gaped the space between her sentence. It seemed to stress her as much as Red's story did to him. "To escape from the Distortion World to the real one. He now resides there, perhaps eternally, with no real way out. Sometimes I wonder if he's still alive..."

Red managed to chuckle at the absurdity of it all. Ambiguous as it was, what she did could not compare to him. Being unable to save someone was, perhaps, something similar, but unlike him, Cynthia didn't deliberately take a life in the process.

"That's a matter of opinion." Red brushed off a portion of his spiky hair that landed in front of his eyes. "He brought that upon himself - and he chose to stay in there."

"I left the man to a fate of isolation and insanity; never knowing, and never being able to change that despite the fact that there perhaps was another way." The incident meant a lot to Cynthia; perhaps the death of her parents since her early teenage days had made her treasure life more so than people usually would, and that was why it weighed on her in that she couldn't save someone when she could.

"You're taking it too hard on yourself." He said. "There's nothing else you could've done."

"I can say the same for you."

"I didn't have to kill him. It wasn't your fault he was stuck in there. It was his choice not to come out. And I could've saved my mother if I'd come sooner. I could've saved Pallet Town."

"Perhaps you didn't, and yes, maybe things would've ended differently. And similarly, perhaps things with Cyrus would've ended differently, if I'd done things in another way. If I was stronger — if I could have changed him, perhaps. Regardless of what seems to be the better choice, we can't change what we've done."

Red had to admit that Cynthia got him somewhere. She gave her an unexpected, equanimous atmosphere, a presence that seemed to be capable to calm him of his woes, to think of things in ways he never did before.

"Perhaps you're right." Red seemed to agree with her sentiment. "We have these respective consciences bearing on us — even the strong have their vulnerabilities. And being strong doesn't mean you're capable of protecting anyone. At least, that's what I've learned through all I've been through. We cannot deny weakness, but what matters is we learn and grow from it; and perhaps, at some point, surmount it." Red's quote seemed to finalize the part of the conversation.

Red's words seemed to delight Cynthia rather easily. The mood shifted to be rather casual, as she felt glad that she managed to talk some sense into him, while finding it slightly ironic that Red would be saying all the philosophical drabble while it was Cynthia that was trying to comfort him with it.

The lightened mood shifted into yet another awkward silence.

"Why are you telling me all this?" Red suddenly asked.

"I told you — people like yourself are here, closer than you think." Cynthia said. "After all, birds of a feather flock together. Everyone has their devils, Red. Even me, even you. It's that in which what makes you grow, and it's the bonds you foster and maintain that prove you move on. You told me some of this yourself, remember?"

"You're right, I guess. You're very extraordinary, too." Red remarked. "

Butterflies encircled her chest. _Did he really mean that as a compliment?_ She could feel the sudden rise of euphoria in her at Red's words.

"Perhaps it would be my first —or not. Or you could say I just wanted to cheer you up; I didn't lie about all that, of course."

"I trust that you didn't." His smiled gradually returned. "Who knew we could be rather...similar, in a way."

"A secret for a secret as well, perhaps." Cynthia let out a sigh, as if relieved of something, before her eyes twinkled as they hopefully stared into Red's scarlet jewels, her heart racing. "It feels as if a burden has been lifted from me as I tell someone of this..."

Red understood what she meant as he stared back at her, noticing his own reflection in her gray eyes. It was a responsibility he was now given, an extreme importance in that he would not tell anyone of her dark past, as much as he hoped she would tell no one else of his.

"I shan't tell a soul." Red promised. "You have my word."

"Nor will I." Cynthia replied, equally soft. "Keeping it all in must be difficult. I'm sorry I didn't understand-"

" _I had my fears_." Red imparted, his mind forming a moment of a silence as if to make a wall that warded him from her, hesitant to reveal what he felt of things when he revealed the truth to her. "I feared what people would think of me if they knew. You're the only person now, however — aside from Professor Oak and Gary — that knows of this."

From out of nowhere, a light cooing interrupted them. A small, brown avian Pokemon soared above them. It was a Pidgey, and it landed on Red's shoulder, a letter tied to its left leg.

"A Pidgey?" Cynthia seemed surprised of it's presence. "I doubt that's supposed to be in this vicinity, more or less Unova itself."

"The Professor sent you, didn't he?" The Pokemon seemed familiar to Red, as he smiled as he accepted the letter. "Just a few moments. I'll look for him shortly." Red gestured gently toward the avian Pokemon as it indulged in the touch of the trainer's warm fingers. To Cynthia, it came across as a very kind, mesmerizing gesture, as her eyes remained locked on his for another, umpteenth moment.

 _He looks so cool..._ Cynthia's cheeked flushed even deeper.

"I have to go." Red declared.

"What was that about?" Cynthia asked, as she got out from her daze of thoughts, flushing at the thought of her being distracted by him.

"Professor Oak's here this year." He smiled. "And apparently looking for me. I should depart now."

Cynthia's expression drooped slightly, her smile fading. As much as she would be able to see him until the PWT was over, she felt disappointed that their time for the night was cut short.

"The night grows old," He remarked, placing his jacket around her bodice, noticing her shivers. The intimate gesture made her blush deeper, as she took a whiff on Red's scent. It smelled of an unrecognizable sweet-smelling grass, with a touch of seemed to be mountain ash. "Perhaps you should rest. Tomorrow's a big day, after all."

"Can we meet again?" She asked. "Tomorrow?"

"After the PWT, then. I believe we have after the late afternoon to ourselves." Red decided. "We'll decide where tomorrow, I guess. I'll leave that to you."

"I wouldn't miss it." Excitement flowed through her at the thought that they could meet again."And I hope not a minute later."

"Thank you." Red imparted sincerely. "You are a very kind soul, Cynthia."

Yet again, Cynthia felt a delightful nervousness envelop her as Red gave her the compliment.

"As are you, perhaps." Cynthia chuckled.

"Thank you," Red's words were sincere. "I'd missed you, Cynthia."

 _He'd missed me?_ Cynthia was taken aback as to how Red had been the one to say those words first after so long. The red on her cheeks spread evenly upon her face, like rich, creamy butter on bread, her face now as red as an apple. She couldn't find herself complaining about such nervousness in front of him now, though; hearing such words from him gave her one of the most meaningful moments of happiness she'd ever felt, words she wanted to hear. His meeting with Red ended reassuringly and wonderfully, despite the earlier, bitter conversation.

"I missed you too, Red." It seemed far easier for Cynthia to reveal the words after Red had said them first — and her smile was likely the sweetest she'd let out on that day. "Very much. Good night, then. I wish you luck tomorrow; impart my regards to the Professor himself."

"Good night, then. And to you. Be safe as you go down."

Clutching Red's jacket tightly, Cynthia ran down the hill with an excited smile on her face, at the end of the day feeling very glad that she'd manage to talk to Red through a course of bittersweet events.

Red watched her as she left, disappearing into the shadows of the night as he was left alone at the peak. Momentarily, he began to ponder on Cynthia and the conversation he just had with her. She was a person like no other that he'd met before. There was this feeling, however, a feeling of repulse, that tried to keep himself away from her; and then there was this uncertainty surrounding him now in what he felt towards her, a feeling he had long relinquished and forgotten. Why had he felt his heart throb at an unusual pace as he was close to her? It left him in confusion and uncertainty. The wild thoughts of the circumstance made him seem vulnerable and weak, and he decided not to think of it any further.

Keeping his mind off the subject, he put off the final traces of what was shared between them and released Charizard from his Pokeball.

 _Perhaps I shouldn't have said that._ He allowed the thought to course through his head, and with that, Red departed into the night sky.


	4. Chapter 3: A Battle, Shocking

**Okay, so long term no-updating is growing to be bad habit, but an inevitable one since school's started and I'm busy with everything and a new schedule. I really need to work on this sooner and more consistently.**

 **That aside, new approach in plot here. Also my second 7000 word doc, so yay. I added 4000 words in one day though, so yikes.**

 **That aside, here's the chapter. Hope you all enjoy, and please keep the likes and reviews coming. That and I don't own anything, for the umpteenth time.**

* * *

 **Pursuing a Champion's Heart: Chapter 3: A Battle, Shocking**

The morning sun pierced through Cynthia's bedroom window, landing on her closed eyes, awakening her from her bed. Noticing the time on the wall, it was already a quarter past nine, as she realized she had overslept. She wasn't late for anything, but it was unlike her to wake up later than her usual routine. With most of herself still on her bed, she noticed Garchomp sleeping beside it, letting off a silent growling. Cynthia caressed a gentle palm across her Garchomp's rough, plane-like head as it too, opened its eyes to welcome the morning, as it growled in slight delight over the affectionate gesture.

"You're up late, sleepyhead."

The voice startled her slightly as she turned from her thoughts to the side of the door, where two familiar friends stood. They were both now in their formal attires of pink and purple. The spectacled, somewhat gothic female gave her a cheerful wave, as she smiled back at the both of them in response.

"Quite the direct greeting, Caitlyn." Cynthia got out of her bed. "How long have you two been here?"

"A while." The Psychic-type user said. "Jervis said he would be out doing a few errands. We'll probably accompany you to the PWT. Thankfully, you didn't oversleep. You have about two hours."

"Heard they made a new rule this year," Shauntal said, as she flipped on one of her notebooks. "Apparently, two challengers in a match get to pick and agree on a match format. That's bound to be interesting."

"Thanks, both of you." Cynthia remarked, seemingly pleased at the news Shauntal had brought. The PWT this year would most definitely be one like no other. "I guess I'll go get ready."

"Hey, wait a sec, Cynth." Caitlyn raised a brow, smiling somewhat slyly. She noticed Cynthia's slightly more cheerful expression on that day as she woke up. "I guess something good did happen yesterday, did it?"

Reminded of the event last night, her pulse rose and her chest grew slightly heavy. Above all, though, helpful as it perhaps would be to tell her two of her closest friends of Red's sundered past, she was very much determined to stay true to the intimate promise they made last night. What Red did in the past can appear bad to others, but it meant nothing to her. He would still be the kind and strong person she loved and would ever be.

Her reply came across rather awkwardly. "I-I guess. It wasn't anything big but-"

"Uh-uh, Cynthia. You have Red's jacket in your closet." Shauntal opened the empty closest at the corner of the room to reveal a familiar red jacket hanging there. The two grinned even wider, Shauntal's reaching the end of her cheeks, as wide as the Cheshire Cat's. Cynthia had forgotten she had left his jacket there and wanted to return it to him the following day after the PWT was over. The revelation of that to her friends made Cynthia flush as red as an apple. "I suppose you didn't just steal it from him now, did you?"

"Out with it. What happened, then, lover girl? Nothing bad, I hope." Caitlyn pressed.

"Nothing bad." She decided to let her honesty out for a little bit. "We just patched things up, and...you know, talked about, well, _subtle_...matters..."

"Already?" Shauntal's hands entwined themselves under her chin, in surprise and delight. "My, I'm surprised you've gone to such lengths so fast... Come on, tell me about it! It'd make great inspiration!"

Cynthia gave off a sigh. "I'd prefer if I didn't for the moment. Besides... I doubt he's actually into me yet..."

"Spoke too soon, huh?" said Caitlyn, with a sigh. "I guess you're right to not be sure, but well, you're not just going to leave it at that, now, are you?"

Cynthia shook her head. The talk with Red last night did a great deal in boosting her confidence, since conversing with him now seemed much easier, with the first, big obstacle out of the way. Patient as she may be, she only had perhaps the short length of two weeks until the PWT ends, before Red would decide to scurry off someone, perhaps back to that isolated, harsh life in the cold mountains yet again. The vwey thought of it lowered her expression slightly.

"Well...to start, work on your appeal." Shauntal suggested. "Something you've already got an absurd amount of. You'd probably be attracting too much on your hands instead of the target itself. You're quite the beau, after all."

"He's probably one for the heart. It'll take time for a spark to actually happen. Thankfully, Marshal told me you didn't screw up or anything." Caitlyn said.

"Marshal?" She remembered that he was there that night to invite Alder to a talk. There was a slight irritation as she comprehended Caitlyn's revelation, followed by disappointment. Who was she to randomly reveal sensitive secrets about herself to other people? She presumed.

"Well, I was the one who sent him out there to check on Alder - in case he wanted to become a nuisance to you." Noticing Cynthia's troubled gaze, she continued to explain. "Oh, and don't worry." She cleared her throat, recalling a former conversation she had with the Fighting-type Elite Four member the evening before.

"Hey, Marshal, maybe you should check out Alder for tonight? It's been a while since you two hanged out anyways." She then curved her fingers to imitate a mouth-like puppet, opening and closing them as she continued, deepening her voice in an admittedly poor, but amusing way of portraying her Fighting-type specialist colleague. "That's a great idea! Thanks for reminding me about that, Caitlyn, I just remembered I had something to ask him about as well. He's at the PWT, right? I'll go find him after training, then! Haaaah!" Cynthia's uneasiness dissipated as she placed a hand on her mouth to cull a giggle at Caitlyn's poor impersonation, as Shauntal laughed heartily.

"I just asked him if you behaving strangely after he returned." She stopped and sighed deeply at how hard it was to lower her voice so deliberately like that.

"Trust yourself, Cynthia." Shauntal told her, the smile on her face fading slightly as she spoke rather seriously. "You have to admit that whatever happened last night, like you just said, was great. You can't expect things to happen quickly, though."

"Will you be meeting him later?" Caitlyn asked.

"Well..." She recalled herself asking Red to spend time with her about the PWT was over. It managed to make her ears pink beyond her conscious. "Afer the PWT match today, during the afternoon-"

"Ooh, a _date_!" Shauntal's wide grin returned, as she elongated the lattermost word, as the two girls chuckled at Cynthia's increasingly flustered look.

" _It's not a date,_ " Cynthia inhaled defiantly. "We're just meeting up."

"Enough of that, though. Come on, the two of us will boost you and Garchomp a round or two, and then we can hustle for the competition. Meds are on me." Caitlyn suggested.

"Sure. Thanks - I'll have my shower and then we can get started." Cynthia seemed thankful that Caitlyn had shifted the subject for her. With that, she grabbed a towel from one of her dressing closets and left her room.

"We _are_ going to check her out later, aren't we?" Shauntal giggled.

"Well, obviously." Caitlyn replied.

* * *

"Haxorus is unable to battle. Garchomp wins! Cynthia advances to the quarter-finals!"

With the Axe Jaw Pokemon injured and fainted on the ground, Cynthia's Garchomp stood standing as it let out a powerful battle cry, proud of it's victory. Cynthia was grateful in her heart for the training that Shauntal and Caitlyn had given her. She had been pit against Iris, and the two agreed to decide the match with a one-on-one battle in accord to the new privileges. Needless to say, the two females selected their most powerful Pokemon, although Cynthia decided that she wouldn't use her Key Stone just yet. A rough match ensued between the two Dragon-type Pokemon before Garchomp took down Haxorus with a powerful Dragon Rush, winning Cynthia the match.

Iris walked up to the blonde with a rather satisfied smile on her face, after withdrawing the defeated Haxorus. "Congratulations on the win, Cynthia. It was a great battle, and I enjoyed battling you."

"Of course, Iris. I was glad to battle you too. You've grown much stronger since the last time we've battled."

After chatting with Iris, Cynthia was to return to the victors hall, where all participants eligible for the quarter-finals were to remain. Anticipation welled through Cynthia's heart as she wondered if the Sinnoh Leaders managed to make their region proud today, as well as the people he would meet there; champions and leaders from all regions and...

 _Red._

 _Would he be there?_ She was confident he'd win, or at least she hoped he would, but there was a sudden nervousness in her despite the event last night. _What would she say as he met her? An awkward form of congratulations before embarrassingly mentioning the date?_

 _You thought it was a date, Cynthia. Get a grip._ Cynthia secretly cursed Shauntal for teasing her about it that morning. As she caught sight of people in the hall, she quickly brought herself out of the train of thought. She noticed that most of the victors remained, whereas the others had left back to the lobby. For the Champion Cup, there would be eight contestants for the quarter finals, and apart from herself after beating Iris, there were currently five others; Gary, Lance, Steven, Diantha and Alder.

"Cynthia! I see you made it! That's great to hear!" A voice called from afar, as a young, petite female in twin, diamond-shaped pigtails Cynthia recognized her as Candice, the Snowpoint City Gym Leader. A pleasant surprise entered Cynthia as she felt glad that the Sinnoh Leader was here in the victors hall.

"Why hello, Candice. It's great to see that you've made it." She said. "What of the rest?"

"I won against Morty," Candice began. "For now, Roark, Byron, Volkner and I have passed on the next round, but the rest had lost. At the very least, it's better than how we did last year."

"Cynthia!" Two voices called in unison, as Skyla and Elesa, who had also made it to the quarter-finals, approached the two talking girls. The two Sinnoh representatives greeted their Unova friends warmly.

"It's great to see the both of here too!" Cynthia was very pleased to see that most of her closer friends had won their respective matches. "How did it all go?"

"Both of us won. I'd beat Roxanne whereas Skyla was pit against Gardenia. Needless to say, her match went through pretty easily. Apart from Drayden, Cheren and Clay, though, can't say the same for the rest."

"It's a surprise though. Hoenn seems to have the most leaders pass through this year. Juan, Winona, Wattson, Brawly and Norman all made it through." Skyla commented.

"My dear Cynthia," A woman dressed in white appeared before her, smiling amiably. "It's great to see you here again. As to the rest of you."

"Diantha!" Like many others now gathered at the hall, Diantha was amongst her closest companions. The two immediately embraced each other in a hug, having not seen each other for long. "It's wonderful to see you here too. Who were you up against?"

"I was up against this trainer called Gold," She professed. "He was apparently qualified by Professor Oak to enter the PWT, and by the looks of when he battled, I can see why. I heard he's trained under Red for a while."

Red. The simple mention of him made her stomach queasy. She darted her head in all directions, hoping that was he already here but hadn't noticed her yet. To her slight dismay, Red wasn't in the room. Perhaps he'd left early?

"Speaking of him, Cynthia, do you think you can beat Red this year?" Diantha asked, suddenly. "You can't stay behind his tracks forever, you know. You just might beat him this year."

She escaped her thoughts, scolding herself for letting Red distract her a little too much now. Despite the sudden emotion, she tried to maintain a calm composure.

"I can't say for sure. I'll leave the decisions to the battlefield."

"You'll never know what the guy's got up his sleeve." The females turned to the entrance revealing Gary, who entered the room with a proud and confident look on his face. It wasn't surprising for many that Gary had made it as well.

"Heh, so you made it after all." A muscular, tall man in a simple army-suit and black glasses appeared, patting him on the back. It was the Vermillion City Leader, Lieutenant Surge.

"Seems you made it too, tough guy." Gary grinned back in response. "What about the rest?"

"Err...only Blaine and Sabrina made it. The rest kinda whited out." The Electric-type Gym Leader said sympathetically. "Who were you against?"

"Brendan." He said. "You know, the kid from Hoenn I told you of before? Didn't expect to see him here, but it was pretty much easy mode."

"And Red?"

"All I can say is he's not going down that easily. His match probably isn't over yet, whoever he's against. After all, Whirlwind was put at the bottom of the match list. He's having the final match of the day."

"Whirlwind?" Lance, having won his match, suddenly approached them, chuckling at Gary's comment. "Since when did you give him a name like that?"

"Since he began wind-dominant." Gary replied, somewhat snidely. His gaze turned to the Dragon Master, gesturing his silver ring on his finger. "Who knows? Put up enough of a fight against him, and maybe you'll get what I'm talking about."

It was a challenging tone. Still, Lance knew it was somewhat deserving. Gary was perhaps Red's closest companion, and so it was no surprise that he knew Red's strength like no one else did, perhaps due to his own capabilities himself. It was no surprise that he had an iron-firm grasp as the Kanto Champion, surpassed only by Red, and his strength wasn't far behind that of the tournament Champion's. The thought that Gary was capable of driving Red to using his full and hidden power irritated him somewhat, as it was also something he wanted himself but Gary had to rub it in his face that only he had seen a part of Red's concealed Pokemon. Despite that, it was indeed something he deserved credit for, given Red's reservedness in his matches in most situations.

"We'll see about that." Lance said, with a sneer. "You're not the only one who wants to wipe the floor with him."

"If anyone's beating him, it's going to be me." Gary replied rather confidently. "I'll see to that this year, things will be different."

"Speaking of Red, isn't he supposed to be here soon?" Lance suddenly asked. "I wouldn't believe it if he didn't make it this year."

"My, my, ladies and gentlemen, look at what we are seeing here!" The referee's voice from the TV emerged loudly and excited as the TV suddenly opened itself, displaying a noisy and avid battle commencing. "We have a contest battle between two legendary Champions! Wallace has just proposed a one-on-one contest battle against Red, with Mega Evolutions on the field! The team that knocks out the opposing Pokemon or reduces skill points the half the amount will the victor! In the left corner, Wallace displays his new, magnificent Mega Swampert! And in the right corner, the mysterious Trainer from Pallet Town has sent out the electrifying Manectric!"

* * *

In the registration hall, a group of people in lab coats were seated in a corner near the far end of the room. The Professors of several regions had gathered at the Pokemon World Tournament this year, having been invited to spectate the Pokemon World Tournament, as well as become the honorary judges for the final round. The famous figures were relaxing while chatting amongst each other; amongst the notable figures with Professor Sycamore, Professor Ivy, Professor Juniper, and a few others. Professor Birch, having been busy with a "family matter", was absent from the pomposity of professors.

"It's good to chat and hang out like the old days, isn't it, Professor Oak?" A bearded, middle-aged man with white hair directed at the older man beside him, sipping a cup of coffee.

"Correct indeed, Professor Rowan." The man in question answered. It was Professor Oak, who was Professor Rowan's closest friend, having been acquainted with the Sinnoh Professor for decades. "We've never had the chance to catch up for long since the Pokemon Institute had divided us to work in regions, haven't we?"

"Quite right," Professor Sycamore remarked. "I'm particularly interested in what this tournament is to bring us, though. Although it's the first time I've ever been here, I've heard that it's the first year that Mega Evolutions are to be used."

"You may very much surprise yourself," commented Professor Juniper, a wide smile on her face. "Say, perhaps you all would like to check-"

The TV in the hall reported the live caption of Red and Wallace's battle that was about to begin. All the Professors collected the news with slight anticipation, before Professor Oak collected the word of Red using a Manectric against Wallace.

Professor Oak spat out his drink and coughed. "Did he just say Manectric?" Professor Oak quickly turned to the TV, the sight of Red and the yellow-maned Discharge Pokemon convincing him that it was true.

"Ah, Red's having his match, isn't he." Professor Rowan smiled as he examined the battle unfold from the TV.

This wasn't good. _What in the history of Pokemon was Red thinking?_ Professor Oak scrambled in his mind. _He knows that he-_

"As the first year in PWT History with trainers utilizing Mega Evolutions, I wonder what we can expect to see! Will Wallace be able to emerge victorious, or will Red fight and successfully retain his title?" The referee continued. Many people in the hall became really excited, some even hurrying to the registration booth to purchase tickets to spectate the battle live from the arena.

"And I'm surprised already." Professor Sycamore began to watch the battle observantly. A Mega Evolution against a Pokemon without one, and a type disadvantage, no less? A foolish move as it seemed, the odds were still unclear by the sole fact that Red was at the disadvantageous side on paper.

"Say, isn't that one of the trainers you sent-" Professor Juniper turned beside her only to realize that the man was no longer there, shifting into surprise. "Wait, where did Professor Oak go?"

* * *

 _"The hell?!"_

Gary's voice echoed through the room, as all eyes in the room were laid on him. His teeth and right fist clenched as he noticed what Red was using, after he froze from an initial shock that left him quivering for a few moments. _That idiot..._ And with that, he quickly rushed out of the room. Surge had a rather stern look on his face upon realizing Red's action. He knew that an action like that wouldn't end well, and knew that Gary would probably go and make a scene outside. After residing in the room for a few moments, he subsequently went in Gary's direction. There were mild murmurs in the room about Gary's sudden burst of anger. Then again, most of them brushed it off, presuming that the competitive rivalry in the boastful Kanto Champion was beginning to drive him nuts. After all, he was Red's top rival.

Gary and Surge's expressions were not left unseen, as Cynthia, who had noticed everything from one side, raised a brow in curiosity. Each of her surrounding friends gave of similar, slightly surprised expressions at what was going on, although Elesa and Skyla immediately became excited as she noticed Red's battle, as well. Some of the people remaining in the hall had departed to the battle arena as well, perhaps to witness Red's battle live.

"Cynthia!" Skyla and Elesa called in unison. Regaining her concentration, she noticed the two at the door. "Aren't you coming to see Red's match? Come on!" Skyla exclaimed, as the two Gym Leaders left in hustling footsteps.

"Coming!" She replied, as she took a step forward to follow, but paused.

 _What was so shocking about Red's current battle? Was it the Manectric? The really steep disadvantage?_ Cynthia thought, as she placed a hand close to her heart. She felt an odd vibe concerning her, making her feel slightly uneasy. She brushed that aside however and followed the girls, exiting the room.

* * *

 _"Let the battle begin!"_ The referee declared.

"Swampert," Wallace gave the first command. "Use Rain Dance!"

The Mud Fish Pokemon let off a deafening screech towards the heavens. In time, the thunderclouds in the sky began pouring a harsh storm below the battlefield, thunder and lightning clashing along with the countless raindrops, dampening the floor where the two Pokemon stood.

"Wallace, the elegant Water trainer, decides to lead with Rain Dance! As expected of one of the most renowned Champions and contest battlers throughout the region! How will the rain affect the tides of battle?"

"Now, use Earthquake!"

The Mud Fish Pokemon leapt above the battlefield, before descending with its muscular, powerful arms slamming against the ground, cracking the earth and sending powerful, threatening tremors towards its target.

"Use the walls. Wild Charge." Red instructed.

With a swift movement, the Discharge Pokemon nimbly leapt above the shaking earth, electrifying it's body to a bright, radiant blue blur, running along the walls that formed the circular surroundings of the battle arena.

Although Wallace had his points reduced slightly as a result of Manectric's dodge, he simply smiled. Wallace wasn't planing to attack, at least not yet. He smiled as the rain began to collect upon the gaps that the quake had facilitated. He noticed Red's expression shift into one of solemn curiosity, as he raised a brow, hidden behind his spiky hair.

 _"A fascinating command by Wallace! The rainwater pools on the gaps of the shuddered earth, forming pools and puddles across the craters! This seems an advantageous field for Wallace, but will Red manage to pull something out of his hat?"_

"The stage is now set." Wallace declared. "Waterfall, let's go!"

"Double Team."

Manectric immediately replicated multiple copies of itself before they each went on their own course across the battlefield, multiple flashes of blue leaping vigorously on the battlefield, skillfully avoiding Swampert's attacks.

"Thunder." Red commanded, bluntly.

Manectric and its copies stopped momentarily. With an intimidating roar to the skies, Manectric called forth powerful strikes of lightning from above the battlefield, crashing like blades piercing the sullied earth, ear-splitting thunder crackling and echoing in the area. Even Swampert was startled by the display, losing its balance upon being surrounded by the blows of the thunderclaps.

"Lightning, lightning, and lightning!" The referee announced. "With unseeable movements, Manectric encircles the field in a shocking, explosive fury! Even the resistant Swampert finds itself appalled over the swift, undodgeable attack! What does our three-year champion have up his sleeve this time?"

* * *

"What a magnificent battle style!" Elesa seemed especially pleased with Red's impressive display. Cynthia and the others were now at the VIP spectator seats, left for the winning victors of the first round.

"I'm actually more surprised that Manectric can retain that power so consistently." Skyla said.

"I see." A deep voice said. Skyla and Elesa turned to the corner of the seats and discovered that it was Volkner, the Sunyshore City Gym Leader. From the looks of it, the blond-haired male seemed to have been there the whole time, as he raised a finger to his chin in thought. "That's what he's doing."

"What do you mean?" Cynthia asked as he noticed him.

"Red's taking advantage of Lightningrod," Volkner continued. "Manectric's a Pokemon that can summon thunderclouds, and thus thunderbolts, naturally. Even with Manectric exerting the power, Red perhaps managed to train it so that it can maintain the balance of produced and released charges consistently, possibly absorbing them back to replenish, and even increase strength. Especially with Lightningrod, that increases Manectric's attack power when exposed to electricity, as well as granting it the ability to attract and absorb lightning. Wallace never had the control of the field - Rain Dance ultimately proved to be a mistake, even with Swampert's type advantage, since it can increase the potency of Manectric's summoned thunderbolts. Manectric now has so much power it's electrified the entire terrain, and even Swampert would be hard pressed taking a hit. And we've yet to see it Mega Evolve, too..."

"Flashy as always, isn't he now." Alder was watching him from afar, markedly inspired by Red's brilliant strategy.

* * *

"Don't give up! Just keep using Waterfall!" Wallace commanded, performing an elegant gesture.

The large-physiqued Pokemon continued relentlessly and at a high speed, charging and leaping from direction to direction, lashing itself wildly at the Discharge Pokemon and its copies. Using the pools of water it had created, it dived in and out, attacking from unpredictable angles. However, it only managed to hit a few copies as they faded, whereas the rest continued encircling the battlefield and enveloping everything with electricity. The shocking battlefield began to startle the immense Pokemon, the electric reaching the swamp-like pools of water that further strengthened it, as it panted slightly and growled, unhappy at the predicament it was now in.

"Magnificent! Blinding speed and an elegant display of electric sparks and water paths! The two speedy Pokemon now clash wonderfully! However, even with Swift Swim and Swampert's type advantage, Mega Swampert just can't keep up! Meanwhile, Manectric completely has the field to itself, despite Mega Swampert's forming of a swamp! How will Swampert react to Manectric now running circles around it? "

"Indeed. The stage has been set." Red repeated Wallace's sentence, barely detectable between the loud cheers of the spectators and the hissing of shocking electricity than enveloped the battlefield. His face gave off an unwavering, calm look, empty of a smile. He was especially serious when it came to battling. Wallace raised a brow in slight irritation, but his calm composure remained. He wasn't one to be underestimated, and he would prove that to any opponent, even if his opponents was the strongest Pokemon battler in the tournament for the past few years.

The yellow bar that displayed Wallace's score on the computerized scoreboard shortened, now to only three quarters from the original circle. Red had only a minor amount of marks deducted on his side, and thus the current state of the match proceeded with Red on the advantageous end. The clock was ticking and the two had only three minutes left to finish things.

But Wallace wasn't done yet. "Rock Tomb!"

The Mud Fish Pokemon gave off another extravagant, powerful leap again, before smashing its beefy body upon the ground. Sharp, hardened structures of granite began to protrude from the earth, scattered around the battlefield. Some of the stones were immediately crushed by the flash of blue light speeding across the battlefield, resulting in the blue blur slowing down. Some of the images from Manectric's Double Team also began to disappear, as they were attacked by the sudden emergence of stones from Swampert's attack.

"A smart counterattack by Wallace, indeed! Albeit slightly, Wallace has withered down Red and Manectric with Rock Tomb!"

Red knew that Manectric would be slowed down; not through the direct assault of the attack itself, but rather the collision with every movement it made. _Kudos,_ Red thought; one of the drawbacks of Red's strategy on Manectric was that it was only effective on a wider, more open space, even if the rain and water could conduct the electricity. Swampert's combination of attacks had tattered the battle landscape significantly, as the swampy areas and piles of debris made it difficult for Manectric to move freely, especially at such speed.

"Now, use Waterfall!" Noticing the opportunity, Wallace didn't hesitate to utilize it.

"Intercept with Wild Charge!"

The aqua-enveloped Swampert collided with the blue, powerful flash of lightning, as the two powerful attacks resulted in a powerful explosion in the middle of the battlefield. The two Pokemon leaped from the middle back to their respective sides, only slightly hurt by the interception. However, Manectric began to stagger slightly. With the rain up and with the Mud Fish Pokemon's powerful physique, it was inevitable for a harsh blow to ensue even with Manectric's power. Seeing Manectric's weakened form made Wallace flash a smile at Red, whose demeanor still remained calm.

"The two sides collide! Manectric meets Waterfall with a hyper-powered Wild Charge! Both sides seem to be on even footing, but Swampert's raw power means that Manectric has indeed taken a harsher beating! Does Red have a plan in mind taking Swampert head on after his flashy display?"

Red knew that he could try and take it head on in this situation. At the very least, Manectric now had enough power to fend off the otherwise brutal attack head on. A reckless move, but one with as little drawback as possible.

Manectric grunted slightly as it regained its footing, still capable of battling despite the harsh blow earlier.

* * *

"Don't tell me Wallace is going to beat him before we are." Lance commented. "Although I'd be really impressed if he does."

 _He won't lose._ Cynthia placed a hand to her heart. _I just know he won't. Not this match._ She only continued smiling, enjoying the fact that Red was also doing well in his battle. There was an unwavering confidence in her that Red will be the victor. That was what she believed.

* * *

Red's points where further cut, and the score was now tied. The two adolescents now smiled, with Wallace especially satisfied that he had managed to tie the score. As of now, only a minute and fifteen seconds remained. Anything significant from both sides would have to happen here.

The rain that drizzled on the battlefield gradually softened, before the sky became clear. The sun's piercing rays slit through the dark clouds and revealed the azure blue sky above the crowd.

"The rain has dissipated! How will this affect the tide of the battle, with a seemingly important advantage now gone for both sides?"

"It's time to end this." Red flashed his gold ring. "Mega Evolution!"

Manectric gave of a radiant roar, before its body became enveloped with a powerful burst of rainbow-colored energy.

* * *

"Why do so now?" Skyla asked.

"Mega Manectric loses Lightningrod upon Mega Evolving, probably." said Volkner.

"Powering up before the coup de grace, it seems." Lance flashed an impressed visage as he watched the Mega Evolution unfold. "Guess I spoke too soon."

* * *

The yellow, tipped mane elongated to that of shape of a large lightning bolt, two other head spikes protruding in place of the earholes, the spiky visage of the evolved Pokemon making it look more intimidating and large. Its fine, white claws turned a sanguine red as the spiky, yellow fur on it's blue legs also enlarged.

"Mega Evolution, everyone! Red has called upon his Mega Evolution after a heated series of events! How shall Swampert face the newly empowered foe?"

Things were getting serious now. At the tip of his tone, Wallace commanded: "Waterfall!"

Swampert rushed towards Manectric with all its might as it enveloped itself in water, determined to strike the target. Red simply smiled, as his Pokemon easily dodged the assault at blinding speed by leaping above it. The newly evolved Manectric now was in mid-air, inches above the Mud Fish Pokemon. It widened its orange eyes in shock at the Electric Pokemon's increased speed and the current situation they were in.

" _Electric Flare!_ " Red commanded.

Wallace's face paled. What was he up to this time?

Instantly, Manectric exerted blue-reddish flares of energy from all directions. They mixed to become a powerful violet, as they swiftly enveloped the battlefield, leaving Swampert wide-eyed and startled. It watched the attack unfold apprehensively before succumbing to the powerful attack.

"Incredible! In the flesh, Red displays his ability to signature attacks wonderfully! Swampert's taken a harsh blow! Will this be the end?"

Red readied himself for the final attack. " _Electric Flare Slash!_ "

"A final attack! Use Earthquake, then Waterfall!" Wallace cried.

Manectric charged at Swampert with the purple flare of energy forming around it just as Mega Swampert leapt from the ground with the force of the tremor and lunged at Manectric with its body enveloped by high-pressured water; the two attacks met in mid air, clashing with each other as everyone attentively watched what seemed to the climax of the battle. Gradually, Manectric's larger energy frame began to overpower that of Swampert's, as its jagged body crashed into the Water Pokemon like a drill, plunging it towards the ground. Struggle as it may to fight back with its every bit of strength left, Mega Swampert proved no match for Mega Manectric, who had been powered up too much with Lightningrod. Overwhelmed by the attack, Swampert was knocked back to the walls, causing a heavy dent in the concrete, before lying on the floor in a faint, black and blue all over. An orange glow enveloped it as it reverted back to it's normal form. Red's Manectric was still standing, panting for breath and covered in a few scrapes. It wasn't easy for the Electric type at all to face such a powerful opponent and with a type disadvantage no less, but Red ultimately proved these odds wrong, ending up victorious.

"Swampert is unable to battle. Manectric wins! That makes the victor of this match Red! He advances to the quarter-finals! Scorched by one of Red's signature combinations, Swampert falls, and Red clinches the win! Splendid! Utterly splendid a battle in both elegance and power!"

And the crowd went wild with cheer.

* * *

Elesa and Skyla were very much awed by Red's victory, each squealing in delight at how stunning Red was on the battlefield.

"Red timed everything impeccably." For an Electric-type specialist like himself, even Volkner was inspired and pleased by Red's performance. "Charging up everything for his attacks when the rain would've otherwise weakened them and unleashing them only when the rain had ended. A marvelous plan; from a top-notch trainer."

" _Anti-climactic._ " Lance sighed, as he smiled. "Well, what can I expect. He always saves the best for last, after all. Also gives me the opportunity to beat him."

Cynthia was, in her heart, the happiest. She crossed her fingers together in delight, pink blotches appearing on her cheeks. _I believed in you, Red,_ she thought, _and I was correct._ She was very happy to see her crush emerge victorious, as much as it wasn't surprising for most people than Red would win, given his well-known streak in the PWT. Her joy was quickly replaced by her worry, however; the occurrence in the hall still bothered her greatly, in that something bad was to happen to Red, despite the fact that he now had the full attention of the crowd.

 _Red...are you...hiding something from me?_

* * *

"A splendid battle, Red." Wallace returned the injured Swampert to his Pokeball and approached him, extending a hand rather courteously. "'T'was a thrilling battle indeed, moreso a stunning display from you. I knew not until now you're as skilled a Contest Battler as a Trainer."

"Certainly." Red took the hand and shook it in response. "I thank you for the battle."

A surge of shock suddenly ran through Red's head, as he forcefully gripped the left side of his temple as he writhed slightly. It was excruciating, but momentary.

 _Damn it,_ Red thought. _Perhaps I shouldn't have taken the risk..._

"Red, are you okay?" Wallace asked, noticing his troubled expression.

"I-I'm fine." Red shuttered.

 _Please. Not now, of all times._

"Uncle Wallace!" A female figure suddenly leapt from her seat and up to Wallace, where the two trainers now stood. She was a well-known, adored figure, as the cheering turned into sudden whispers and chatter by many spectators in the arena. She was a very famous figure, dressed in blue attire with frills representing fluffy clouds, with signature, turquoise hair similar to Wallace's. Many people immediately recognized who she was.

"It's Lisia!" The chatter echoed around the vicinity repetitively, in tones of surprise and shock. Some males had their eyes morphed into hearts upon discovering the gorgeous idol.

It was Lisia, Hoenn's most famous Contest Star, and Wallace's niece. Wallace was pleasantly surprised by her sudden appearance as she went on the battleground.

"Ah, Lisia." Wallace was indeed glad to see her watch his match, despite his loss. "It's a surprise to see you here. And I'd thought you were still settling with your major Contest Battle in Slateport."

"Of course I'd be here!" She exclaimed. "I wouldn't miss this for anything. I wanted to watch you battle, after all, and check out some other Mega Evolutions. I could even scout a trainer or two." Wallace giggled at his active niece with bemusement.

Lisia turned to Red, raising her head to a very close distance to his. Her voice was enthusiastic and excited, as she gazed at Red admiringly. "You were awesome, Red! I'd not expected Contest Battle talent in you as strong as your battling skill!"

Red only managed a feeble "thank you" at Lisia's compliment, managing a slight smile as the hammer in his head sent another forceful knock before dissipating swiftly, his hands quivering slightly before stopping. Thankfully, Lisia hadn't noticed Red's poor condition.

"Everyone, I shall now do battle with Red in a one-on-one Contest Battle!" She announced. "Feast your eyes upon a Contest Battle like no other! You've all seen how bright this red star shines, haven't you? Let's call for an encore, everyone!"

Cheers of support and excitement overflowed from the crowd. The crowd was deafening, as Wallace managed her chuckle. If there was anyone to liven a crowd, it would be his energetic young niece.

"My dear Red, may I ever so humbly propose another battle with you, right now?" The turquoise-haired female curtsied before she took his hand in hers affectionately as she conveyed her challenge.

"Red!"

A voice came from afar as Gary ran up to the three of them. Red sighed slightly. He had anticipated him to arrive, and Professor Oak probably knew about it at this point as well. Red had been forbidden from doing such a thing but he had defied his limitations. _If he wasn't careful..._

"Red, what the hell were you thinking?" Gary tugged on the sleeve of Red's jacket, his teeth gritted in irritation. "You know better than anyone to _not_ let your own pride get the better of you-"

"Gary, we're about to start something here." Wallace gestured. "I ask of you not to make a scene and allow my young niece and the boy to ensue their battle."

Some of the crowd's cheer also shifted into curiosity, surprise or dislike. They certainly didn't like Gary getting in the way of a rare and exhilarating event.

"Red, _no_." Gary voice was jarring. He had to stop Red from having this battle at all costs. "You know how terrible a mistake you've just-"

 _What was with Gary? What was Red doing that so angered him? What was the problem with Red's battle, and why was Gary now so opposed to Red's second battle?_ Most became irritated at Gary's rudeness, but Cynthia sensed that there was something really wrong with Red that she didn't know about. She noticed the pain he felt on the stage as the battle ended. Her concern continued to intensify. _Was this what Gary wanted to avoid?_

"It's alright, isn't it now?" Wallace crooned. "Let the star decide, Gary. You would honor this pretty young lady with a battle she desires, wouldn't you now, Red?"

There was a short silence, one that made the sound of a pin drop visible as everyone waited in anticipation of Red's answer. Lisia, of course, was the most expectant in that the trainer she admired and wanted to battle with would accept.

"Please?" She asked, in a charming gesture that seemed to pierce through the hearts of several male fans in the crowd.

"So be it." Red simply muttered, recovering from his condition earlier. He decided he would carry on even in his current state, to not come across as rude and not to deny the expectations of the thousands of people in the spectators, as well as the two famous figures before him.

He then turned to Gary, placing an arm on his shoulder. His brown, spiky-haired friend was clearly displeased by his decision. "I'll be okay. It wasn't major."

"You know what would happen if you-"

"Red has agreed!" The referee announced, interrupting Gary's words, as the crowds went wild with cheer and excitement. "After her uncle's defeat, the world-famous Contest Idol Lisia, steps up to challenge the victor! This will do nothing to the score of the PWT, but it certainly is a treat for each and every one of you! Two consecutive contest battles by three giant names! Hold on to your seat belts, folks, because the fun has only just begun!"

Gary could only sigh and clench his fist tighter, attempting to quell his worry and anger. He said nothing, only punching Red lightly on the back, as he departed the stage for the battle to begin, knowing that if Red crossed the line, it would end in catastrophe.

* * *

 ***Electric Flare is a combination of Thunder and Overheat. Electric Flare Slash just adds Wild Charge into the mix.**

 **I know some of you prefer Pikachu and all because Red, but I have my reasons. Who knows? Maybe Pika will still be here, but for now bear with the difference and see if I'm capable of shifting that away to any who doesn't like this advent. With humble apologies, of course.**


	5. Chapter 4: A Dark Side Emerging

**Alright, so first off, I must profess that it was _incredibly difficult_ writing this chapter due to my business and upcoming exams, and I apologize for the lack of updates. I apologize if this chapter is also worse than the rest since I was rushing on it. I'm not even sure if I've missed anything at this point, and I'm finishing this up before bed. I'll fix anything in due time, though.**

 **Secondly, I'll at best manage one more short chapter before I'll be busy for exams for a month, but I'll be free thereafter and hopefully the updates will follow smoothly. I'd rather not promise anything.**

 **Thirdly, some of you may notice the odd but familiar references I've used in this chapter here. I'm pretty sure you'd recognize them, and I hope I won't get killed for them being badly referenced.**

 **I'm appreciative of all who have read this; it means a lot to be that it's already reached 1100+ views so soon; it's a new achievement for me, at least. Shoutout to you, Vengark, for reminding me about the character inclusions. I didn't think I'd forget.**

 **Keep the reviews, good or bad, likes and favourites, and critiques all coming! Until next time!**

 **Aand I don't own anything about Pokemon or whatever else that I've possibly put in here.**

 **-Noir**

* * *

 **Pursuing a Champion's Heart: Chapter Four: A Dark Side Emerging**

Professor Oak rushed to the stands, darting his head in all directions, looking for Gary. As a competitor and Red's closest companion, Professor Oak was certain that he knew as much as he did of the desperate situation Red was now in; something about Red that only the two knew about. He turned to the VIP stands as his gray, small eyes met with his grandson's emerald ones, staring at the battlefield below; he was seated opposite him, albeit just a short distance away, and his arms were crossed and his expression seemed exasperated.

"Gary!" The Professor yelled. The young man turned around to face his grandfather, before running towards him past a nearby passage that connected the two columns of seats that divided them. He managed a smile, slightly calmed by his presence.

"What's going on?" asked Professor Oak.

"Well," Gary's tone was sarcastic, as he continued watching Red getting ready for his battle on the stage. "Red thought it'd be a brilliant idea to show off Mega Manectric against Wallace in his condition. And now he's taking up his pretty niece's challenge after all that."

The Professor placed a hand on his temple, shaking his head slowly. Yet again, Red had disappointed him when it came to his weakness, and in a public setting with famous figures, no less. _Not now of all times. And to think that my reprimanding of him fell on deaf ears last night_ , the Professor thought.

"So what do we do now? I tried to stop him, but you can guess what happened." The Kanto Champion said.

"Nothing, for the moment. We just check on him." The Professor answered bluntly.

"You're going to leave him like this?"

"It doesn't seem major, as of now." The Professor sat down on one of the small, blue chairs that aligned the spectator seats, keen on how the battle was going to ensue. Thankfully, no one was within their range to hear them. "We'll act when we need to. Maybe things aren't as bad as we think they are. And don't forget what we're supposed to do for him — _we owe him that much_ , Gary. Arouse any more suspicion and you're going to _ruin_ him."

As much as he still wasn't comfortable with his grandfather's decision, Gary knew that he had a point there. It was their responsibility; they had a part in Red's conscience, and it would be safe to say that Red didn't have to hide this if it weren't for them. He simply managed to clench his right fist in irritation and nod at his grandfather's words, as the two readied themselves as the battle was about to begin.

"If anything happens, though, I'll go running." Gary sighed.

* * *

The scoreboard refreshed to reveal new scores with Lisia and Red's portraits on the respective side, as the shattered battlefield was also replaced with a new one. Lisia, feeling very excited about her opportunity to battle with Red, did a short waltz as her Altaria, Ali followed. Having defeated Wallace in the first round of the Pokemon World Tournament, his niece, Lisia, now challenged Red to a consecutive contest battle.

"Now, ladies and gentlemen, the Contest Battle between Lisia and Red will commence!" The emcee announced enthusiastically, as the crowd went mad with hurrah and applause. A duel between two famous figures was rare and a sight to behold, so everyone was especially excited, the cheers overpowering the loud echo of the referee's enthusiastic voice on the microphone. "As our duelists dictate their terms, the battle shall begin!"

"Good luck, dear Lisia." Wallace patted his niece on the head encouragingly. "I'd really like to see this battle, but your mother's apparently angry with me for you to have stowed away on this." He said, sarcastically and amusingly. "That and I have some business to attend to. I won't be long, though."

Lisia gave an awkward giggle, placing her hand on her head in slight embarrassment at her uncle's revelation. She would expect to be lectured by her mother later on for leaving their vacation spot without notice, remembering that she wouldn't be here if it weren't for Wallace. "I'll do my best, Uncle Wall!" She embraced him in a short hug before Wallace left the stage.

"Do go easy on my niece, would you, Red?" He turned to the trainer in question and asked rhetorically before he departed. "I'm sure she's to offer you a fine battle, though."

Red only managed to nod, as he prepared himself, poised for battle.

* * *

The VIP seats accommodated the first-round qualifiers from all sections, all top-class trainers with their respective exaltations of Gym Leader or Champion. Needless to say, many were excited over the sudden consecutive battle that was unfolding before them.

"So now Wallace's young niece is taking him on," Alder remarked, placing a finger on his chin in fascination. "I wonder how this is going to go."

"She's a bold one, I'll tell you that." Skyla commented. "What do you think, will she come close to a match for him?"

"Doubtful," Someone entered the crowd of contestants suddenly. He wore a formal tux and his hair was a metal-like silver. It was Steven, the Hoenn Champion. "However, she's not called Hoenn's greatest Contest Star for show. After all, she probably also gets to decide the rules of all this."

"Oh, hello, Steven." Lance said. "What took you so long?"

"I had something to meddle with," He replied. "Nothing major."

Steven then noticed the concerned blonde staring attentively at the battlefield below, perhaps in anticipation of the battle.

"Hello, Cynthia." Steven approached her, with a smile. "It's great to see you again."

"Likewise, Steven." Cynthia quickly got out of her thoughts and responded to the Hoenn Champion. "I assume all is well."

"Yes, indeed." He replied. "What do you think of the battle, Cynthia?"

She hesitated at the question, although she didn't let her wavering show. "I'll leave the answer to your own spectating. Even I can't be sure what's to happen from this."

Cynthia didn't know why, but since the end of Red's battle with Wallace, there was an adamant disturbance within her, an unpropitious vibe within her head that left her feeling discomforted. Regardless, she decided to let those thoughts end momentarily, as the battle was about to begin.

* * *

"So, Red," Lisia smiled. "My terms are simple. In a contest battle, deduct all my points or knock out Ali within the time frame and you get the win. What happens otherwise, I'll be victorious. Is that alright?"

"Be that as it may," Red replied, bluntly.

"Well, everyone! Red needs to race the clock to defeat Lisia within the time frame! I wonder what surprises our two trainers will provide with us today!"

"Now, Ali, Mega Evolve!"

At Lisia's command and as she activated the Mega Tiara she adorned on her turquoise hair, Ali prepared itself for the evolution as the change began to occur. A rainbow-colored light surrounded the Altaria's fluffy, cloud-like plumage, as it began to grow amidst the shift in power, before a burst of energy revealed the changes. The Pokemon's tail feathers elongated into a wavy streamer, with three longer central plumes, the cloud-like plumage thickening into an iridescent sheen. It let out a bright, audible chirp as it successfully Mega Evolved, as the crowd broke into another array of cheer.

"Magnificent! Lisia has Mega Evolved Altaria!" The referee announced. What will be Red's front line this time?"

"Let's get to it, Ali!" Lisia cried. "Well, Red, it's your turn! What will it be?"

Perhaps I'll switch Manectric out now, he thought, his Pokeball clutched in his hand ready for the withdraw. Before-

 _Remember who you are, Red._

A familiar, malevolent voice called in his head. The vehement voice he resented, the terror in hit mind echoing and awakening within him. Of all the things that were to happen now, the worst would be this.

 _You seek power, don't you, boy? That's something I can provide..._

 _No, no! Get out of my head!_

 _You cannot escape who you are, Red. You are the embodiment of strength...and destruction. Don't hold it back...relish it._

 _You can't control me..._

 _You can't fight it. Embrace it! Take yourself for who you truly are!_

Another surge of pain entered Red's head as he clenched his temple in vexation. He was reminded of memories lock kept within, memories that terrorized his every nightmare and left a gaping abyss in his soul. They now reawakened and tormented him, struggling against his mind for dominance. He could imagine an array of beckoning, outstretched hands surrounding him and pulling his mind into the darkness he had long kept within him.

Red's condition didn't go unnoticed by the two Oaks, as Professor Oak took in a nervous gulp down his throat, slightly bothered by Red's response. He had to keep it in. _He had to..._

The pain stopped, and Red slowly recovered from his staggering. Inhaling a deep breath, he turned to Lisia and the Humming Mega Pokemon.

"Let's continue, Manectric." Red decided. His eyes now gave off a different stare than before, a slight intensity darkening the sanguine eyes.

The Discharge Pokemon stared at its master questioningly. It still had fight in it, but even if he did push his Pokemon in situations like this sometimes, it felt that Red's decision at the moment was _wrong_ ; it just wasn't like him. It was until he noticed the cold, unwavering gaze in his scarlet eyes that it realized what had happened. It managed to hide a growl unnoticed from Red, knowing that in his current state of mind, he wasn't the understanding, amiable Trainer it adored and respected any longer. Disinclined as it was to follow him at his current condition, it had no choice. It anticipated that it would have to do things Red had long kept within it, things that it should not do unless the desperate had come to it.

But as of now, he didn't seem like he would hold back, and its disobedience would not be countenanced. The Mega Manectric only managed to give off a battle cry as it stared at its opponent, Lisia's Mega Altaria, urged for battle, in its heart hoping that it didn't have to go that far.

* * *

"He's continuing with Manectric?" Gary said, annoyed. Watching what was probably Red's worst decision at the moment confirmed him of his fears. "He might as well order Charizard to blow up the field right now. Gramps, maybe you should go ahead and stop him-"

"There's nothing I can do, for the moment." The Professor asserted sternly. "I won't see to danger from him, I assure you, but before that happens, it's an inevitable risk we must take. At least for the moment, he's looking alright, and hopefully this battle will be his last as of today, as much as I disapprove of what he's doing right now."

The two continued watching with their hearts pounding as loud as a drum, knowing that Red's current state threatened a great danger for his young opponent.

* * *

"You're continuing with Manectric?" Lisia seemed surprised, raising a brow in curiosity, her lips curved in a slight frown. Even for Red, it was a rather foolish move to leave an already injured Pokemon out in a battle, and against a Mega Pokemon that had a type advantage against it, no less. It would be nothing of challenge at all. "Are you sure about this? Your Pokemon's already injured, after all..."

"Save the judgment for until the battle ends," Red remarked.

Lisia raised a brow at Red's comment. It seemed...different, and unlike him. The skepticism quickly diminished to another jubilant expression, however, as she decided not to put her thoughts to deeply into it, her heart heavily excited for the battle.

"I guess you're right. All the best, Red!"

"And both side have decided their Pokemon! Red has decided to stay in with Mega Manectric!"

* * *

"So he's continuing with Manectric?" Skyla remarked, surprised by his decision. "But why?"

"That's unusual," Diantha murmured. "Even for Red, this decision's completely suicidal."

"He just defeated a Mega Swampert," Lance said. "Even if it's already injured, I'm pretty sure we can't judge things by circumstance just yet. But who knows? Maybe the coin will give him a tails this time."

Cynthia remained worried. For some unknown reason, she didn't like how this battle was going, and more importantly, she didn't like Red for his condition at the moment.

* * *

"Let the battle commence!" The referee announced.

"Ali, use Dragon Pulse!" Lisia made the first move.

As Lisia gave the command, Ali opened its gaping beak, charging a surge of multi-colored draconic energy consisting of blue, red and purple, before releasing the forceful, widespread pulse at its target. The blast of energy took the form of a dragon with its gaping mouth wide open, lunging to devour the target beneath it.

Red didn't respond. It only watched the Mega Manectric as if his eyes did the commanding for him, knowing that their views were the same as of that moment. The Discharge Pokemon sidestepped the attack at an incredible speed, much faster than with its battle with Wallace.

"Wild Charge." He commanded.

"Ali, Dragon Pulse aga-"

Lisia couldn't finish the command. Manectric immediately lunged at the Mega Altaria before it had a chance to respond, the electric-enveloped, jagged body smashing into the Humming Pokemon's soft body at a reckless speed. The hit landed a relatively powerful blow on the Pokemon's blue underbelly, as the avian Pokemon cried in pain over the speedy attack, a stinging bruise scarred on the wound.

Lisia flinched at Manectric's speed. "Oh, my! It's incredibly fast!" She then turned to the scoreboard to discover that she'd already lost less than a quarter of her marks, the yellow bar narrowing. To experience Red's skill for the first hand began to intimidate her slightly, but she maintained a smile and her fervent ardor was still present. She was beginning to enjoy the intensity of the battle.

"Mega Altaria is confounded by Mega Manectric's ridiculous speed! Faster than before, folks! Even after a harsh battle, Red continues to put up a fight!"

"Rain Dance." Red commanded.

Mega Manectric bellowed towards the clear sky, before thunderclouds hid the azure and enveloped the hue in a dusky gray. The storm was raging with thunderclaps clashing towards the ground, the echo in their wake startling all who heard them.

"Another battle in the rain! Red has commanded Rain Dance for another drizzle! Is he planing to use the field again?"

* * *

"He had the move himself," Lance remarked. "Is he going to repeat the process again?"

"Can it actually do that again?" Skyla questioned. "Volkner, didn't you say Manectric loses Lightningrod upon Mega Evolving?"

"Seems so," Volkner said, closing his eyes momentarily, getting into deep thought. "But if you check that Manectric out, I doubt Red had decided to put all its power in only two attacks. You can see how it's still really powerful, despite the injury. It's faster than before, too."

Volkner was right. Manectric's body continued radiating a powerful blue aura of electric energy, hyper-charged from the lightning it had set up earlier before it had Mega Evolved. Expending such power on two powerful attacks meant nothing to it, even it was slightly worn out after the previous match. Knowing Red, it also wasn't difficult to replenish itself with the electricity it needed, especially if it had Rain Dance itself.

* * *

 _Is he about to do the same thing he did to Uncle Wallace?_ Lisia thought. But one wouldn't get fooled twice. Perhaps it was alright for her to rush it a bit...

"Ali, use Ice Beam!" Lisia cried.

An icy energy charged in the Mega Altaria's mouth, before the frosty beam rocketed itself towards the target, the cold sting threatening to freeze anything that contacted it solid.

"Double Team," Red muttered.

Duplicates emerged and scattered across the battlefield as Mega Manectric let out another intimidating growl. They easily evaded the trajectory of Mega Altaria's attack, as Lisia's marks were deducted further.

"Parabolic Flash!"

Lisia became slightly nervous as Red gave off his next move. Red was an opponent who was as unpredictable as the weather, and she didn't know the nature of his next move, that was signature to him.

Manectric and its copies surrounded Mega Altaria, before running in a circumference around it at blinding speed with their electrified bodies. Shocking electricity danced with their rotation as they all simultaneously lunged at Ali, their bodies electrified, heading straight for the avian's torso.

At that point, Lisia had anticipated what Red was about to do. "Dazzling Gleam!"

Ali's body began to illuminate the battlefield with a radiant, pink glow, before a flash of intense, blinding light illuminated all in sight. The force of the attack managed to dissipate all of Mega Manectric's copies, although the original had managed to evade the attack. The Electric Pokemon grunted in dissatisfaction at its failure of executing the attack.

"What's this? Lisia had caught Red off guard with Dazzling Gleam!"

"Now, use Ice Beam!"

"Intercept with Electric Flare!"

The blue icy beam issued from Ali's mouth as a flame-infused flare of electricity exerted from Mega Manectric's body; the attacks clashed in mid air, the two sides struggling for dominance. The falling rain meant that Mega Manectric's flames were much weaker, apart from the fact that he had already used the move twice beforehand; yet the Electric Pokemon's attack proved to be more powerful, as the force of the electric flares managed to penetrate Ali's Ice Beam and knock the airborne Pokemon into the ground.

"Red's not going down yet! He commits for a successful interception again!"

Mega Manectric's footing began to stagger slightly, and exerting such an attack meant that it had to recharge itself for a short moment. Lisia didn't miss her window of opportunity to seize the advantage, quickly devising a plan that would at the very least damage the opposing Pokemon severely, if not defeating it outright. "Don't underestimate us! Ice Beam, then Dazzling Gleam!"

The canine-like Pokemon didn't have a change to respond to the beam of icy light that caught its limbs, freezing it solid upon the ground. Lisia smiled at her quick-witted decision as Ali quickly followed with another flash of blinding, damaging, yet beautifully radiant, pink light. Mega Manectric was now frozen in place by the consecutive attacks, its eyes blinded and its limbs obstructed, unable to move.

Lisia knew that she could no longer beat Red through his points, but she took advantage of the weakened state his Pokemon was in, and decided to aim for the knock out. Even then, the only thing Lisia needed to do to win was to endure, but she enjoyed the satisfaction of the impressive feat she had just managed to pull off, Ali's performance that had surprised the entire stadium.

"Manectric is now blinded and immobilized! Red's in a huge bind at this point!"

"And now for the grand finale!" She declared. "Ali, Draco Meteor!"

The Discharge Pokemon could only struggle helplessly as the opponent before it summoned a sphere of orange, draconic energy from its throat, before launching into the air as it scattered into a barrage of meteor-like projectiles that descended below, crushing the immobilized Pokemon in a display of explosions that seemed to resemble fireworks, and a corresponding puff of smoke.

"A stunning counterattack by Lisia! Does this mean over for Red?"

Red's expression only remained unwavering.

* * *

"Lisia's sharp," Skyla said, impressed by her choice of play in the battle. "I can't believe she's actually handling Red really well. She might even win this!"

"What did I tell you," Steven smiled as he watched the Hoenn representative fare against Red elegantly in their battle.

"Well, to be fair, I'd put his dilemma on Red's poor decision to leave Manectric in," Diantha disagreed. "Granted, Lisia's doing wonderfully, but I doubt things would be like this if Red had opted for something else."

"Maybe I'm wrong now. Is he really going to lose?" Lance sneered. "Even for Red, leaving an already heavily injured Pokemon in on a type disadvantage was a stupid idea from the start. Seems he's paying the price for taking too big of a risk. His own pride's paying itself out."

Cynthia couldn't tell if she would rather the battle end right now or if Red wouldn't be defeated yet. Her straightforward belief in Red had now split into two unknown paths, as she raised a hand to her heart, as if she was picking up the uncertainty that entered her heart.

 _What's wrong with you, Red?_

* * *

The flurry of smoke cleared. It revealed Mega Manectric, heavily bruised and panting for breath, it's legs struggling to keep way. The attack didn't seem as devastating as it had expected it to be; the Electric Pokemon had managed to evade as much damage as it could from Ali's Draco Meteor, slight as the effect was. The crowd didn't know if Red was still capable of fighting on after all that.

"It dodged that?" Lisia was surprised. "Only by an inch, but still..."

The thunderclaps began to intensify, as loud as Mega Manectric's tenacious roar, lightning striking the battlefield, as the eye of the storm continued to rage on, in response to the Discharge Pokemon's unyielding fury. Power began to surge through the Pokemon despite it's wounds, as it released a blast of electrical energy that startled all in the stadium, exerting a display of its power. Thunderbolts descended from the heavens in an explosive display, the blue blades of lightning clashing upon the Discharge Pokemon, seemingly empowering and replenishing it slightly from it's weakened state. As it continued absorbing the rain's lightning, it stood up firmly on its knees and stared at Ali with anger, its fangs clenching tightly as it grunted in annoyance, hungry for battle. Electric cackled violently and uncontrollably throughout it's body as the flurry of thunder stopped and charged the Pokemon up. The visage of the electric Pokemon now seemed intimidating for Lisia and Ali, as they watched the scene unfold with disbelief.

Red knew he needed Rain Dance at that crucial moment. He knew that the natural storm would provide Manectric with the energy he needed for this last resort, after his initial attack had failed. What seemed to be a originally humiliating disadvantage for Red meant nothing to him, as he was about to change the odds tremendously in his own favor. In his current state, he also knew that Mega Manectric needed the inspire of rage to willingly act, disappointed over its hesitance against its current opponent. He brushed the slight irritation away and prepared for his final attack.

"Rage has ignited Mega Manectric's spirit, and in a display of lightning, Mega Manectric seems all fired up! Desperate situations call for strength at it's best! How will this shift the tide of battle? And the clock is racing with less than a minute left!"

The scoreboard revealed Red's deducted score, although it was still ahead of Lisia's. Regardless, it was still too early to judge the outcome of the fight...or perhaps it was, for some who knew what was to happen.

"Manectric." Red addressed. His eyes gave off a permissive, yet demanding stare at his Pokemon. "It's time."

"I stand corrected," Professor Oak exclaimed, getting up from his seat. Red was about to commit to something the Professor wanted to avoid at all costs. "He's gotten into it after all!"

"No, don't tell me he's planning to- !" Gary's words were cut by the horrifying thought of Red's decision.

The Mega Manectric glanced back at Red, a questioning, hesitant look replacing the rage in its eyes momentarily. A tinge of guilt entered it in that it was the one responsible for Red's current condition, despite the fact that it didn't have much of a choice in the matter. Even so, what Red wanted it to do now would prove incredibly dangerous for the opponent, and more importantly, the opposing trainer. It would be beyond the etiquette of a proper battle.

"...Do not disobey me." Red voice was unrelenting and terse, evidently displeased by Manectric's reaction. "Proceed."

"NO!" Gary rose from his seat and yelled at the peak of his voice from the crowd, as all nearby spectators turned to him suddenly, annoyed by his interruption. "Don't do it, Red! Get a hold of-"

Red didn't hear him. The excitement and ovation of the crowd seemed to far surpass his highest tone.

"There's nothing we can do," Professor Oak tried to calm his grandson, his sleeved arms tightly clenching Gary's shoulders; he was evidently displeased by Gary's behaviour at the moment, even if it did had merit at the danger that was about to befall Lisia. He then softened his voice so that only Gary could hear him, "As much as I disagree with what he's about to do now, be subtle. If you want to do something, go warn Wallace about it - and hurry!"

With that, Gary ran off, leaving Professor Oak wondering if he truly knew what "subtle" meant, before darting back to face Red. He had his Pokeball at the ready, preparing to react should anything go wrong. He noticed Red turn back and glance at him with his empty scarlet eyes - eyes that were different, eyes that harbored hate and malice within them. It convinced him that he was bound by that horrible state, and that if it were to go out of control...

Above all, though, a stubborn curiosity stood within him asking: _Can Red truly not break free from this?_

The timer now ticked on forty seconds. Ali and Lisia still fighting on, whereas Red seemingly had his back against the wall after a reckless attempt, before Mega Manectric recovered in a fit of rage.

"Fourty seconds left, Red." Lisia grinned, pleased that the battle had still retained its suspense. "Give me all you got! Can you manage to defeat Ali?"

"Yes." He asserted. "I need only one hit."

"One hit?" Lisia's eyes widened in surprise, before chuckling in amusement.

 _One hit?_ Red was planning to defeat Mega Altaria, in another display of type disadvantage, _in one hit?_

Everyone seemed flabbergasted at Red's declaration. Murmurs began to mushroom across the crowd in wonder of what the Kanto Trainer had just said, with varying expressions of disbelief and excitement.

"Now what's this!" The referee's voice was now nervous, stuttering slightly, although a tinge of enthusiasm remained. "Red has given Lisia a proposition; to knock out her Mega Altaria with one hit! What will be Red's next move?"

* * *

 _"Wow, one hit?"_ Elesa exclaimed. "Can he really do that?"

"That's a steep claim, by all means." Lance winced. "And he's dead serious about it, too."

"That doesn't sound good," Steven's eyes narrowed at the scene below him. "I have a bad feeling about this."

And Cynthia knew it too. The inauspicious atmosphere gave her the omen that something bad was about to happen.

* * *

 _"My, aren't you confident!"_ said Lisia. She commanded. "Ali, prepare yourself! As long as we can take this hit, we win!"

Professor Oak sweat dropped at the female's innocent, ignorant expression, tightening his grip on his Pokeball. Lisia didn't know how much danger she would be in if Red were to use that move, and she was tempting him to do so, no less. Stopping Red's next move was now nothing short of impossible, and the fact that Ali _could_ take Red's next move would be a miracle. He secretly hoped that Wallace had received Gary's warning and was ready for what was about to happen.

Red's next move was a raise of a hand, and a silent whisper.

 _"Indra's Spear."_

In what seemed to be an immeasurably small moment of time, a bolt of lightning clashed upon Manectric's location and it immediately disappeared from the battlefield, leaving only the blackened earth from the thunderbolt and another array of thunder.

The crowd gasped at what was happening before them.

"It vanished?" Lisia was overwhelmed with shock. But it wasn't over yet.

 _"It's over."_ Red's tone was now the cold gust of the winter's breeze that veiled his isolation on Johto's mountain, leaving a few people shuddering in fear.

In the next moment, everyone was shocked to witness what Manectric was doing. It descended in an angular motion from above, dropping for the sky before dashing straight toward Ali and its trainer at a dangerous speed. The Pokemon's entire body was ignited with a veil of immense electrical energy that completely blurred its form to that of a lengthy, blue spear, the sharp edge of electricity threatening to impale through anything that stood in its path. The crackling of the powerful electricity was deafening, and the force of the attack illuminated the stadium with a blinding, radiant blue glow that blurred the vision of everyone else in the arena. Only Red's eyes were open amidst that blinding array of light, eyeing Manectric's attack attentively, anticipating the harsh collision that was to occur.

"Ali, look out!" Lisia yelled, at the top of her voice. A loud scream from her followed, immense fear entering her in the desperate situation she was now in, not knowing how to react or what to do. Ali only sat there with its eyes seemingly blinded by the light, the blue tip of the spear heading straight toward it, immobilized by the strength of the imminent impact.

ZAP!

What seemed to be another lightning bolt clashing another battlefield ensued. As the unseen collision crashed onto the battlefield, smoke enveloped the stadium, blurring all in sight and arousing coughs from all whom inhaled it. The blue, blinding light was now gone, and everyone was now in deep anticipation to know what had happened after that devastating attack. Many were in a state of unparalleled shock as a result of that attack, wide-eyed and with their faces as pale as sheet. Paranoia and last-gap anticipation entered many, especially Professor Oak as he anxiously awaited for the result to be exposed from the suffocating smoke.

The smoke cleared and the sky's stormy thunderclouds dissipated, revealing the clear afternoon sky. The crowd could not believe what was revealed next. Mega Manectric had disappeared again, but Lisia and Ali remained unharmed. Ali, however, was wide-eyed and in heavy shock, to the brink of fainting. In a moment, it reverted back into its normal form, its face as pale as a ghost, all its energy drained away from it. While the Pokemon hadn't recieved any direct damage from the attack, the force of the imminent impact was more than enough to overwhelm it. Never before had the Pokemon or anyone else witness something as powerful and life-threatening as what Red's Manectric had done.

In front of Lisia and the fallen Ali was a shield - a shield made by a rock-solid, armored Pokemon, a Rhyperior. Its humongous, beefy body blocked Lisia and the Altaria entirely, with its strong arms stretched out to brace the attack for her. The originally bold expression on its face suddenly shifted into surprise; it had anticipated the force of the attack to overwhelm it, but there wasn't even the slightest trace of damage on it. All it had felt in preparation of the attack was the wind and the loud, intertwined noises of Lisia's screams and the cackling lightning.

The Rhyperior's trainer was none other than Gary. He quickly descended onto the stage from the elevated seats he was at, running towards where Lisia and Red were. As he stopped and witnessed what had happened, he was assaulted by unadulterated surprise, shown in his wide-eyed face with his mouth hanging open. He knew that Rhyperior could cushion the attack, even if it would take substantial damage in the process, but there was no sign of any injury upon it. Turning to the opposite side of the field, he discovered that Red was no longer there - before he turned to Lisia and had another surge of disturbance enter him.

An immense thud cracked the earth, revealing Manectric descending from the skies into the ground. It seemed to have leapt up to the sky and landed a fair distance where the target was at. Manectric stole a glance at its trainer, eyeing Red with concern. Thankfully, Red had the liberty to teach Manectric to sidestep the move if he wanted to stop it. Indra's Spear was too powerful a move to utilize, and was especially dangerous both to Mega Altaria and her young trainer, Lisia. The Discharge Pokemon's scarlet eyes also watched him in surprise, evidently taken aback by its master's sudden recovery. Exhausted and feelingly slightly relieved, it gave off a light, sighing growl, the feedback of the cackling electricity still surrounding it, as it reverted back into its normal form.

And what was even more surprising was Red. All eyes were now on the trainer, cradling Lisia in his arms and gesturing protectively, away from the initial direction of Manectric's attack, that formed a trailing, black line on the solid ground.

Gary watched Red's eyes — the malice and hate in them, and more important, the lust for power — were no more.

 _Red had left his side of the field to protect Lisia from his own attack?_ The array of events left many confused and fuddled, wondering what the most significant event was.

"Lisia!" A masculine voice called from the stands, revealing Wallace hastily running down to the stage towards his niece, who had been lowered by Red after he saved her. His voice was frantic, "Are you alright?"

"It...didn't hit at all?" Gary was assaulted by unadulterated surprise. He knew that Rhyperior could cushion the attack, even if it would take substantial damage in the process, but there was no sign of any injury upon it. He turned to Red. "What did you do?"

"...Thanks, Gary." Red said. "But I know my precautions."

"...Good. You're back." Gary sighed, although a mild worry still remained within him. There was also surprise, in that Red had managed to shatter the stance that took control over him. "I told you not to take the risk, didn't I?"

"I know...I'm sorry." Red's tone was now remorseful, a softness tinging every word.

So that's what it did, he thought. Using another burst of electricity to elevate Manectric from the course of its destination, redirecting the path upward and detracting itself from the initial direction of the tackle. Gary was thankful that Red had managed to prepare an emergency halt for the move, albeit without their knowing. His irritation towards him began to diminish as he approached him and patted him on the back.

"You'd better be," The brown-haired adolescent managed a smile. "But at least everything's alright."

"Red...?" Lisia whispered, her cheeks flushed over Red's admittedly intimate gesture. "Why did you-"

"I'm sorry, Lisia, Wallace." Red replied, placing her down, as he faced the two Winston family members apologetically. "I crossed the line. I'm just glad no one got hurt."

"It's...alright," She said. "I guess this means you get the wi-"

"Are you alright, Red?" Wallace asked, stuttering in between words. There was now a slight, ominous feeling within him towards the Kanto Trainer in question. "I'm sorry I forced you into this-"

"Something went wrong," Red declared, raising his voice to be heard by the crowd. "I propose the battle to end in a draw."

Amidst that, Professor Oak placed a finger on his chin in fascination. His worry now blended with relief and impression at Red's action. It was one that was entirely unexpected, as he gave off a heavy sigh in relief that no one got hurt.

 _Perhaps he's finally overcoming it,_ he thought. He managed a smile in response to his thought that Red's weakness was a surmountable one.

* * *

The VIP seats were suddenly silent, as everyone witnessed the scene unfold wide-eyed.

"What was that all about?" Elesa asked, darting her head back and forth in confusion. "Did you see what Red just did?"

"A draw?" Skyla questioned, in disbelief. "Red literally had her there, and he's ending it in a draw?"

"I'd be more relieved it ended that way," Volkner commented, still very surprised at Red's hazardous display. "Red's giving no regard for safety anymore, so he deserves to offer such courtesy."

"It won't affect his win streak that much," Lance remarked. "Like it or not, everyone knows that if Red wanted to, he could've won. Can't say the same for his reputation, though."

Alder's expression was solemn. A frown now stood upon his originally bright face, now brimming with distaste over Red's display, sour as a lemon. It was unexpected of him to have gone over the proper etiquette of battle and put his own opponent in danger. The elderly man wondered if the all-time Champion's pride for power that overtaken him at the time, as he shook his head, perhaps in disapproval. Steven seemed to share the same thoughts Alder was, but his expression seemed more serious than the former Unova Champion, convinced that Red was now beyond a powerful foe; under unseen circumstances, he could be a dangerous adversary.

Steven's eyes then reverted to Cynthia, whom, among all others, felt for Red's situation. The tense atmosphere against Red disturbed her, along with her caprice. There was a relief in her that Red had returned to be the boy she knew, as she convinced by the soft, although tired, gaze in his eyes as he gave his declaration, but it was blended in with her doubt towards him, that she wished didn't exist in her heart that gave her the confusion she was feeling now. She found it difficult to accept the side of Red that he had given her today, even if she had accepted his secret of Giovanni's murder. She remembered the hesitance he had as he revealed the core behind his enigma, hiding something that even she wasn't entitled to know. She felt her body quiver slightly, shaken as a result of all these thoughts strangling her mind.

* * *

"W-Well, folks, under Red's decision, the battle will end in a draw!" The referee's voice stuttered, dumbfounded by the chain of events that had unfolded on that day.

This time, however, there was little cheer, little humble applause. The repetitive sound of murmuring by the crowd, all confused, astonished, some even repulsed, seemed to overpower the cheer the stadium used to echo with. Today brought them all an unexpected chain of events that none were inclined to be excited over, but many knew that Red's actions today would be the gossip that bloomed on anyone whom mentioned the PWT, the main article that appeared on the papers with interviewers and cameramen still flashing pictures at the incident that had just occurred on stage. To that, a sword of guilt began to enter Red's heart at his decision. He had taken a risk that would leave a stain on his reputation, in that he had almost placed a famous figure in grave danger. The forgiving smile on Gary's face relieved him somewhat, but he was assured that he had to pay heavily for the grave mistake he had just made.

His time for regrets was short, however, as he felt his mind grow empty and his surroundings warped into a vague blur, before succumbing to darkness.

 _Red fainted._ The crowd gasped at the unexpected event.

"Red? Red!" Lisia frantically knelt down beside the unconscious Red, astonished by his sudden collapse, shaking his body. "Quick, call the medics!"

"Damn it, gramps, I wanted to avoid this out of all things!" Gary yelled, as he noticed his grandfather arrive at the scene. "We've gotta get him to treatment, now!"

"Lisia, we'll take it from here." Professor Oak said. "Gary, take him back to the hotel, and fast!"

* * *

Fear and nervous anguish entered Cynthia's heart. A tear breezed past the wind as she quickly ran out of the seats and towards the stage, wanting to see to the condition of the boy she loved. She was now in a horrid state of agony, worry, and confusion at Red's display today, seeing a side of him she feared and had not expected at all to see, but she was convinced of one thing; Red had more dark secrets than he'd already told her, and it left her heart wondering if it would be able to cushion the truth of the answers she now desperately needed about him.

 _How did things happen like this?_


	6. Chapter 5: Wavered Hearts Rising

**Okay.**

 **First of all, exams are still on the loose, like I said I'd mess with last month for the entirety of October.**

 **Next, my original copy of this got eliminated when my computer broke, so I've had to rewrite this with a tablet, which is more time-consuming compared to a computer. That said, I apologize for the long wait.**

 **This was also a pretty complex chapter to write out, although I hope you all like it nonetheless. Pardon me if I missed out anything. Peace out.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. Nothing of it.**

* * *

 **Pursuing a Champion's Heart: Chapter Five: Wavered Hearts Rising**

The late afternoon was spent by many in a rather crestfallen mood, filled with mixed feelings of curiosity and seriousness over the array of events that happened during the final match. Even during an important moment when the matchups for the quarter-finals were introduced, none had excited or collected expressions on their faces. Even the main host, Clay, failed to liven up the atmosphere, and without question, he himself was bothered by what happened during the special match between Red and Lisia.

Cynthia, of course, was especially down about everything. Nonetheless, he managed to keep a straight face of solemn expression, concealing her sorrow within. She didn't manage to get much news on Red's current condition, and only heard he was being hospitalized by professionals in the hotel Professor Oak and Gary were staying. It had been two hours since then, and time passed slowly as she continued waiting for more news. She managed to sympathize with him in the notoriety he'd gained after that; from people to Gym Leaders, and even Champions, it wasn't a surprise to see Red's reputation sullied after the incident. Even now, the main hall of the PWT, crowded with all the qualifying members of the quarter-finals, echoed with gossip about Red's battle, and it upset her for her ears to collect between conversations of the people present talking about it.

She remembered inviting him out the night before, but given his fainting and the current state of things, she didn't find it surprising that she'd lost the motivation, feeling rather disappointed that it didn't work out. She pondered on Gary and his behaviour before the battle started, knowing that Gary was right in trying to avoid Red's battle against Lisia — to avoid Red's sudden ruthlessness that almost savaged the young female and her Pokemon. She managed to entertain a few questions on why Red acted like he did during the battle, before dwelling on the fact that if nothing happened earlier on, she probably would be enjoying moments of time with Red by now.

The confusion that ruined her mind's endeavor to ward off Red from her weak spots suffocated her. Her feelings were on the tip of her tongue but she couldn't grasp what she actually felt at the moment. What was worry for a person she cared for seemed to mix in with how _scared_ she was of Red suddenly. Was it fear? Fear of Red's current state in that he's become someone she should avoid? She attempted to quickly brush that thought off, knowing that little to nothing could shatter her feelings towards Red, especially after the great start the night before. Well, that was what she thought, at least. Despite that, the final battle of the PWT on that day managed to erect a repulsive wall around Red that affected everyone who knew about it - even Cynthia, who now lacked the peace and euphoria she once had when she thought of him. There was now only discomfort and hesitation. But why? Why was she feeling this way? This doubt toward Red that she never had; why did it decide to surface now?

"Well, are all the finalists here?" Clay suddenly spoke, having finished announcing the Gym Leader matchups, now proceeded with the Champions. All of the quarter-finalists had gathered; Lance, Steven, Alder, Diantha, and a few others. Gary was particularly surprised that Silver, one of his and Red's Johto companions, had managed to get himself a spot in the semi-finals. He was taken aback by it, somewhat, but seemed more impressed that Red had seasoned him well, while imagining a jealous and angry Gold ranting about it.

"All except one," Lance answered. Gary glared at him for his passive mention of his best friend, unnoticed by the Dragon Master. Throughout the entire duration within the halls, the Professor's grandson seemed far more annoyed that Cynthia about all this gossip because of Red's display against Lisia.

"Sorry I'm late." A familiar voice called from the door.

The room echoed with murmuring as the figure in the red jacket and cap entered, the boy who had been the topic on everyone's lips ever since the first day of the PWT had ended. The room suddenly grew silent as he got closer to the crowd of people; the silence made his footsteps oddly menacing as a part of the present champions backed away slightly at his presence. His imperturbable face was stained with slight regret, his scarlet eyes softer — yet all who saw them remained slightly intimidated.

Cyntha's heartbeat paced faster again. Examining him, he seemed to have recovered from the fainting earlier, but she couldn't determine her cause for concern. There was both concern and repulsiveness, but which actually prevailed over the other?

"Why are you out here?" Alder asked.

"You should be in bed resting, you know." Gary quickly ran up to him, his tone serious. He certainly wasn't pleased that Red was pushing himself, and given his show earlier, it wasn't exactly appropriate for him to be here.

Red didn't answer, giving the brown-haired boy a nonchalant stare, which further irritated Gary. His eyes seemed softer; many could notice that the seriousness in his eyes had diminished, perhaps due to the guilt he currently weighed behind him. He didn't manage to look at anyone around him except Clay, who was holding the scoreboard. He only stood ready to receive his matchup, enduring the passive intensity that everyone around him was exerting, wanting to escape the room after everything was done, like a student facing detention.

"Ahem," Clay grunted, trying to quell the discomforting atmosphere. "Now that you're all here, I'll now reveal the matchups for the next round. For your information, this will take place in a week, due to the upcoming Thanksgiving festival that's taking place throughout Unova, and this will also give you all time to return back to your own regions if you so please."

The PWT was now down to its quarter-finals, with the remaining Champions being Cynthia, Diantha, Lance, Steven, Alder, Gary, Red and Silver. The matchups of the semi-finals, were, surprisingly, decided by drawing lots. As everyone picked their numbers and Clay pieced the matchups together, the board was revealed. Coincidentally, being one of only two women Champions that proceeded into the finals, Cynthia was pit against Diantha; Lance was pit against Silver, and Steven against Alder. There was a slight relief that entered Gary upon realizing his matchup, but then again, the authorities probably tweaked them considering the event that had occurred this afternoon and realizing that Gary was the best person to spar against him next until Red's condition improves.

"To think we'd face off in the quarters," He feigned a cocky smile, trying to cover for Red's earlier appearance. "The earlier, the better, I guess." Although Gary feigned his cheerful demeanour and despite the display Red had shown earlier, Gary was just as eager to spar against his long time rival, especially with their newfound acquisition of Mega Evolutions.

Gary's attempt at enthusiasm didn't do much good. Red simply accepted the news of his next upcoming battle that would take place within a week. His face was expressionless; not a smile, only an empty gaze. Immediately, Red walked to the door, knowing that it would be best for him to stray away under the current circumstances. Even a single movement of his earned the eyes of everyone within the hall, some people softening their tense expressions as he began to take his leave, continuing within the atmosphere without him.

One of the finalists split from the crowd and quickly ran to Red, that was about to leave the PWT hall. It was Silver. The scarlet-haired boy went unnoticed amidst the busy crowd of people.

"Red!" He cried, as Red's footsteps stopped.

The red-haired boy was, like Gold, an apprentice under Red, whom had inquired him for training from time to time when the two Johto trainers. For a moment of time in his depressed state, the young boy's master eyed him with curiosity, admittedly surprised that he had managed the finals whereas the other didn't.

"Red...I'm sorry about what happened." Silver began, stuttering. "I know you might-"

"It's not your fault." He muttered. Only the two of them could hear him, "I've told you before; you are not to blame for being that man's son. You never wanted this, and I took your father away from you."

Red never blamed Silver for being the son of his long-revered nemesis. A child abducted and strayed from his father's path at a young age, it was hard in itself to believe that the young boy was the descendant of such a cruel man. The first revelation of that wavered Red somewhat, but he knew he couldn't conscience himself by hating someone who had nothing to do with his father's treachery, and took him under his wing alongside Gold upon their request. Ever since Red killed Giovanni, Silver and Red shared a rather strained relationship, as, regardless of circumstances, Red had killed the father of his own apprentice with his own hands. Nor did Silver blame Red for the murder of his father, even if Red didn't expect Silver to forgive him, especially due to the countless sadistic deeds Giovanni had unleashed upon them both, especially Red himself. Nonetheless, moments like this always tensed the master-apprentice relationship between the two, and it was discomforting for the both of them, in their own ways.

"It's good you've made it into the next round. You've exceeded my expectations." Red replied, bluntly.

"I was paired with a non-Champion trainer, that's all..." He continued. "I wouldn't waste the opportunity that Gary got us, considering the PWT was expecting more trainers today, so-"

"You did good. Just keep training with Gold by yourselves. I need some time alone. I'll get back to you after some time."

"Red, but-"

"Give me a day, Silver." He said, silently. "A day." And he left the hall before Silver could say another word.

Gary sighed, knowing that after what he'd done, Red probably would go isolate himself for a few days back at Mount Silver or some other secret training ground he'd use - such as the springs on One Island and even just Twist Mountain here in Unova, before only reappearing on the day the PWT needed him and disappear until his next battle was complete. Even as his best friend and childhood companion, a wall still managed to erect itself between the two teens, and communication between the two was still especially difficult in such situations.

And Silver knew it too. "A day" possibly meant "until I'm supposed to come back" or "until coincidence binds us together", and as valuable as Red's teachings were, his distantness was something Silver disliked as a student under his tutelage. He watched Red mount Charizard and soaring into the sky to an unknown location, feeling evidently disappointed as he wanted more training from him, although under the current circumstance of his spoiled reputation, it was inevitable.

Gary didn't have as much reason to stay behind as much as Red did. As he was about to leave - possibly to pursue Red, Cynthia stopped him. The blonde had her eyes fixated on Red for his whole presence until he departed the room, knowing that the answers she wanted couldn't be obtained from Red himself. However, Cynthia was not one to leave her doubts in the fog, determined to uncover the truth behind Red that he never opened up to him, as seriously as she investigated Sinnoh mythology and philosophy. As of now, if anyone know Red better than she did, it would be Gary.

"Gary, a moment, please." She professed.

Gary turned and faced her, managing a slight smile. "What is it, Cynthia?"

"What's going on with Red?" She asked, not a hint of wavering on her pristine face. She was determined to know the truth, to know of what happened to Red regardless of what underlying tragedy was waiting to enter her ears.

Gary stared at her for a moment. Why would she of all people want to of Red's condition? Granted, it was a question that everyone wanted to know, but Cynthia's forwardness made it unusual nonetheless. Was it out of sheer curiosity? Unless...

"You don't wanna know," Gary replied, bluntly. Evidently, Cynthia knew that she had displeased him by asking him this question. He then turned to make his leave, but Cynthia's palm grabbed his shoulder.

" _Please_ \- tell me." Cynthia suddenly softened into mild desperation. Her concern could no longer be concealed.

"And if I refuse?" Gary's tone was ice cold.

"He's told me of his past." Cynthia suddenly hesitated as she blurted those words out. Despite her curiosity, her conscience told her that she shouldn't revealed that, especially after she'd promised him of that the following night. Even so, she knew that Gary didn't trust her with Red's condition, and she sought to gain it within reason. "About what happened to him a year ago."

Gary's eyes widened at the revelation. _Red actually hangs out with someone apart from me and the Professor?_ He thought. _And Cynthia, of all people - and enough to tell her of that tragic incident that happened a year ago? Or was she bluffing this so she could get some dirt out of the guy?_

"He didn't tell you everything, then." He asserted, after a pause. _"Not even close."_

"I want to help," She said.

" _If you're trying to help him_ ," Gary's voice grew increasingly tense. Cynthia disliked how he was overreacting to her concern, as much as Gary disliked Cynthia pressing on the subject. "Do so knowing that it's best if no one else knew, even if he does trust you enough to reveal a part of his past. Frankly speaking, it's not like him to actually reveal something like that, so it comes off as really surprising that he'd tell you about it."

"Please-" She tried again, before Gary disrupted her.

"Or perhaps he didn't see you as a confidant when he revealed what I think he did. Perhaps he's trying to distance himself away from you?"

Cynthia immediately flinched at his statement. _How rude!_ She thought. But it wasn't Gary's inappropriate etiquette that startled her. It was his lattermost sentence, a sentence that she'd never thought of until now, a sentence that never crossed her mind ever since they managed to meet the night before. The words hit the blonde like a knife into vulnerable flesh, the disgust in her face riddled by surprise and sadness.

"You don't have to be rude," A man in a suit and platinum-blue hair entered their squabble and defended Cynthia. It was Steven, who had been examining their conversation just nearby them.

"You don't have to be insensitive," He shot back. The young Oak received disgusted stares by the two Champions with his words. "Either way, don't ask me about it."

"Let's not squabble over this now. I don't think we should judge Red for how he is. Nothing bad happened, so I don't see why we should be prejudiced against him." Alder noticed the commotion and stepped into the conversation as well. The thought of facing three Champions intimidated Gary slightly, and he didn't want to waste his breath in an argument that didn't make any sense. More so to people like Cynthia - like Steven, were now people that Gary, and Red himself, were supposed to be wary of. While Gary knew of Red's friendliness with Alder, the two other Champions were one of the closest people against Red for being the top trainer, and Gary comprehended that the competition rivalry was settling into the both of them. Gary was always untrusting of others; to that, he will not see to Red's weakness being exploited by the two of them or anyone else, knowing that people would get at him with any mean they possibly could.

"Silver, we should go now." He called, enough for the young lad to hear him and follow behind him. Regardless of his reasons, Silver followed him deferentially and without a word, giving off a rather hostile glance at the three Champions, possibly sharing Gary's mindset of them. Cynthia gave off another displeased look at Gary, who had denied her chance of getting information from Red's apprentice.

"I wonder what his problem is," Steven sighed under his breath, before turning to Cynthia. "What do you mean by him 'telling you of his past', though, Cynthia? What did he tell you?"

" _I lied_ ," She found her words ironic, but again, she wanted to keep Red's secret to herself. Her action to have leaked that was a mistake, but she was thankful that she didn't spill out anything important. "I just wanted to get information out of him."

"Well, whatever's going on," Steven adjusted his tie, "It'd be best if you stayed away from Red, Cynthia. He's dangerous."

"I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation, Steven." Alder reprimanded him. "Don't be too quick to judge someone just because of one slip up."

Cynthia didn't want to hear anything about it any longer. Without a word, she stormed out of the halls, leaving the two men to their conversation.

 _Perhaps he's trying to distance himself away from you?_ A vulnerable side exposed itself within her; that very sentence was saddening her to the brink of tears, the water struggling beneath her gray eyes as left the hall, evoked over the arrow of dolor that was shattering her like a hammer on glass.

* * *

The upsetting feelings continued to linger within Cynthia, as she sat on a nearby bench for a few moments, hoping to empty her mind of the depressing thoughts. Such moments usually prompted her to buy ice cream or hang out with friends to cheer up, but she felt disinclined to do all those things, and instead decided to tour the streets of Driftveil. The coming autumn made the city rather cold, with fallen, brown leaves riddling the bark of the surrounding trees. She shivered slightly at the light gust of wind that blew through her, as the day grow older, the noon aging as she walked, not knowing or caring where her feet or mind would take her.

Unexpectedly, as she passed by a cafe, the corner of her eye discovered familiar figures sitting on a table, chatting while having tea. They were all elderly folk, with the elderly man in a lab coat sitting in between the two women recognizable to her as the famous Professor Oak. One of the elderly women among them was wearing a lab coat as well, whereas the other was in a familiar white blouse and grey pants, with a smile she would know anywhere. It managed to rouse her away from her current predicament, very surprised by the people she had just met there. _What are they doing here_? She thought. Nevertheless, she was pleasantly surprised by their presence, and immediately rushed to the tea shop to meet them.

"It didn't take him long to wake up this time. He woke up after an hour, and Surge said it was fainting from fatigue. It's much better than his older cases." Cynthia heard the elderly man saying as she entered the cafe.

The man then noticed the blonde entering the shop, finding her familiar just as she found him the same. "Isn't that your granddaughter, Carolina?" He commented to the woman beside him, in a lab coat similar to his and with fair resemblance towards the young woman in question.

"Grandmother? And...Bertha?" Cynthia hustled toward them and asked. "Why are you two here?"

"Ah, hello, Cynthia!" Professor Carolina hurried to her granddaughter as the two Shironas embraced each other for a boisterous hug. Seeing her grandmother here again managed to put her sorrow at bay momentarily. "But why are the both of you here? Didn't you two say you'd be busy?"

"Us old timers catch up too, you know." The Ground-type Elite Four member chuckled.

"The Pokemon Institute's taking a break," Professor Carolina explained, "So there's not exactly much for us to do, so I decided to come here to see what you were doing, Cynthia. Congratulations on making it to the semi-finals. You've grown very much."

Their meeting did little to quell her harboring despondency, however, as her expression dropped yet again.

Professor Carolina noticed her granddaughter's troubled expression, "Is something wrong, dear?" Professor Carolina asked.

 _Perhaps the Professor would be more generous than his grandson?_

"Professor Oak..." She murmured. "It's about Red. Please, tell me. What's happening to him? Why has he become like this?"

"That's right," Bertha commented. "While we're on the subject, I've watched Red's battle as well, and I'm surprised he acted the way he did. It could've ended terribly, and I'm assuming you know why, Samuel. You said it was...a sickness he's bearing?"

 _A sickness?_ Cynthia asked herself in her mind. _He's sick?_

"Yes, Sam. I'm admittedly quite interested to know why your dear boy's done that." Professor Carolina pressed. "Surely you must know."

Time stopped in the room as an awkward silence lingered for what seemed to be a minute.

"It's best if more people weren't involved in Red's case." Professor Oak finally spoke. He wasn't comfortable exposing the truth about Red, even if it was inevitable after Red had unconsciously revealed his weakness in public. He had already revealed it to the people who deserved to know — Lisia and Wallace, particularly — and he couldn't control the fact that it'd easily spread through the two Sootopolians if they wanted to spread it, and didn't want to further expand on Red's tragedy. "I'd ask we move on to something else, if we may."

"Samuel, please." Professor Carolina queried. "I assure you my granddaughter and I don't have any ill intentions."

"Please, Professor." Cynthia pleaded. "I have to know...Why did Red act like he was back there?"

"I insist we change the subject-"

" _Please!_ " Cynthia cried. She struggled to hold the tear that urged to leak out from her eye, "I can't stand not knowing anymore..."

Cynthia's desperate expression softened the old man. There was curious surprise in him towards the Sinnoh Champion's special concern towards Red, even though Red hadn't interacted with her a lot. Or had he done so that he didn't know about? He knew not, but he trusted that Cynthia's pleas were earnest. Reluctantly, Professor Oak only managed to sigh hopelessly, agreeing to Cynthia's request.

"...Alright, then. But the less people who know, the better. As much as spreading it is inevitable now, for the good of the boy, keep it secret."

Cynthia promised herself that she wouldn't leave another stain on Red's already broken reputation, nodding in response. The three females now attentively listened to Professor Oak, eager to know of Red's condition, past, and present.

"Red has a severe case of electro-sensitivity," Professor Oak clarified. "Red cannot, under any circumstance, be exposed to a large amount of electrical energy. You can say it's one of a kind. My grandson and I had kept a mindful eye on him to avoid using Electric-type Pokemon — and pit against Electric-type trainers — as much as possible, but, as of today, we didn't know he'd been training one behind our backs. Red's close to us — close to call family — but we can't say we fully understand him, and he's alone by himself most of the time, so we had no way of knowing. As of how he managed to persist through the training, and with a Mega Evolution no less, however, I can't be sure of."

"So it was that Manectric?" Bertha asked. "You mean, using Manectric was the risk all along?"

"That explains his fainting," Cynthia said. "But why did he act the way he did to Lisia - before and after?"

The Professor knew he was about to expose something unfathomably cruel to the three females, and allowed a moment of silence to ready himself for the revelation. "...Well, it was that man. That monstrosity of an evil mastermind. Team Rocket's Leader, Giovanni."

 _Him again._ The man's impacts on Red seemed to have no end, and to that, Cynthia felt rather infuriated of the deceased man, although it wasn't shown on her face, that remained inquisitively concerned. "What did he do to him?"

"Very absurd amounts of electrostatic torture for the past few years," Professor Oak pinched the bridge of his nose as he continued, displeased by the sole mention of it. The tragedy of what Red had been through earned gasps from the three girls, Cynthia especially horrified. "Giovanni's been our enemy for the longest time now, but his influence at its worst was what he left Red with. It began when his first journey in Kanto was closing to an end, where Red had his eighth badge after he defeated Giovanni. Giovanni had attempted to recruit him into the organization from time to time, but he refused. Relentless, Giovanni brainwashed him with electrostatic torture, and as a result, he turned berserk upon Viridian. It took the help of a few Kanto Gym Leaders, Gary and myself to stop him. That was the closest Red's come to crossing the line in that state. Thankfully, we managed to dissuade Jenny to call off his arrest, and despite that, his reputation wasn't stained as the years passed."

Professor Oak managed to picture the scorching flames of destruction in Viridian as he spoke, allowing the bitter memory to repeat itself in his mind for a moment, a reminder to him of the danger the boy from Pallet Town was capable of. The manipulated Red, his burning eyes of hate and power, those fearful scarlet eyes that he would show during that stance — things that Professor Oak lived in trepidation for, and the women were equally terrified by the tragic story of Red's past. Realizing his thoughts had overcome him, the Professor promptly continued.

"Gradually, Red's electro-sensitivity led to an altered double personality due to Giovanni's technology that he's used against Red for all the many times we've fought against him. I'd thought once or twice wouldn't do anything significant, but...it turned to be more than enough. It's been only two cases since the Viridian incident and he's been significantly corrupted by Team Rocket's leader. Giovanni wanted Red — more importantly, his power — and so he sought to bring out the dark side that Red never wanted to create; a Red that strove for destruction and power without moderation, just like Giovanni himself. Giovanni had carved himself within the boy, and it's been a weakness sleeping within him since."

Cynthia recalled Red's battle with Lisia again. Everything was becoming clear now; Red's ruthlessness, his drastic change in behaviour after using Mega Manectric, it all was linking in together.

"As a result of Giovanni's consistent torture, being exposed to even a mild shock can alter his personality to the omen of destruction that terrorized Viridian that day." He said. "His strive for power further emphasizes such a risk, but it's not something even I or Gary can stop. We've managed to keep it locked within him for a fairly long time, especially after his mother's murder," He rubbed his temple as he recalled the incident, "which I'm assuming Red's told you of, Cynthia."

Professor Oak's mind was as keen as it was broad. Cynthia was surprised that he knew of their meeting the night before, but then remembered that Red mentioned the Professor before they parted; it was likely in that he told him of it.

"Yes, he has told me of it..." Cynthia confessed. "I'm sorry as to what happened."

"It's alright," Professor Oak raised a hand in dismissal. "Lieutenant Surge had been helping us with his condition due to his expertise on electro-sensitivity and electric in general. Red's potential for danger is so great that we've put on a lot of passive precautions on him. Anesthesia-orientated medication, insulating gloves that Lieutenant Surge had fashioned for him like his own — but regardless of how much we prepare, it doesn't seem enough. We've even gone as far as to forcibly faint him or let him vent himself out in barren fields or in Mount Silver to calm down that side of him."

"How gruesome," Professor Carolina muttered, somewhat regretful that she'd pressed on.

"A poor child, indeed." Bertha mumbled, equally soft. Admittedly, she hadn't heard of a past as painful as Red's; it was shattering, far worse even in comparison to Cynthia's former experiences; the loss of her own parents at a younger age as well as the incident with Team Galactic paled in comparison to the tragedy that occurred to the renowned World Champion

Now she had it. The truth, the truth behind Red. It began to sadden her greatly, knowing that her heart wavered in the thought of being in love with such a person, as well as how prejudiced life had been to him, and now her. Why? She thought. Why was fate so cruel to them both? What did Red do to deserve such cruelty from a man that he put to justice many years ago? And why did Giovanni's shadow have to continue plaguing him even after his death? Why was Red the one punished for all that? The array of sorrowful questions were crushing her on the inside. The only comfort then was that she managed to keep it within herself, knowing that she didn't want the three elders to see her so vulnerable.

"You could say that this curse that Giovanni branded on him marks his consistent isolation on Johto." Professor Oak continued. "He knows more than anyone else that it's best for people for to stay away from him in the state he's in, as well as the evil that may exploit him for the darkness within him. You'll never know if someone might just shock him again and use him for a destructive purpose. This is why it's important to keep it secret."

Cynthia began to understand why Gary treated her so hostilely. She would've done the same thing, now that she thought about it.

"Today, though," Professor Oak managed to return to a more casual demeanour. "Red's showing us he can control it. It was a risk, but I'm grateful that Red keeps his precautions in a battle. And he managed to save Lisia from it just in case, too, and this is something that he's never done before of all his rare outbreaks here and there. I believe that Red can eventually break free from this. This isn't something he'll be branded for a lifetime; it's simply a weakness he needs to overcome."

"So he'll be alright?" Cynthia asked.

"Only time will tell." Professor Oak replied, "At the very least, it's significant improvement from last time. All we need to do is to maintain it."

"He's going to be okay, I hope." Bertha remarked. "As long as he doesn't riot up the next few matches, people aren't going to keep Lisia's incident at heart. I trust everything's going to be alright."

"I can't say what Wallace and Lisia think," Professor Oak said. "I've explained everything I've just told you to them, but I can't control what they want to perceive it as. For the most part, the two dismissed the incident as Lisia was unharmed."

Cynthia imagined how traumatizing the incident had been for the young Lisia as well as her Altaria. The blood-curdling remembrance of Red's Mega Manectric using Indra's Spear itself disturbed her, as she wondered how Lisia was dealing with the incident.

"Cynthia," Professor Oak remarked. "A warning for you. Be careful. It's not like me to reveal information about Red like this, but for your safety — as Red's future opponent — I must warn you about something."

"Yes?"

"It wasn't only Red that was corrupted after all that. His Charizard has, as well, his most powerful Pokemon. I understand you've faced it in battle before, but you still need to be careful. Thankfully, Red's being using it very rarely ever since that incident, and Charizard's case is far less significant than Red's. To make things easier, he also has a lightning rod within Charizard's Key Stone holder. Again, under any circumstance, the both of them cannot be exposed by heavy electrical energy. Should you face it in battle, be extremely cautious. It's by far when Red is most dangerous, especially when he's using Mega Charizard X. Be wary of this, and we'll back things up just in case he uses it."

The same thought seemed to go through the minds of all four people in the conversation. Red's power wasn't just anything above-average; it would only continue to grow stronger, with his display of strength in the earlier battle merely the tip of the iceberg. Cynthia and her Garchomp had faced Charizard in battle once before, and she had to admit that it was one of the strongest foes they had ever faced, if not the most powerful. Cynthia managed to remind herself that Red was still a rival to her during the PWT, as well as the various expectations that surrounded the two of them as well-known figures throughout the battling world. Red's display today, followed by Professor Oak's cautioning, engraved a wariness in her that told her to be especially careful of him in battle.

"I need some time to think," She finalized, preparing to leave the shop. Her mind was perplexed with all the information that Professor Oak had given her, and she wanted a moment for herself. She also didn't want to worry Bertha and her grandmother on how upset she was for the moment. "I'll head back to my villa."

The two elderly women read her expression like a book, knowing that Cynthia was upset over the revelation. Bertha and Professor Carolina could only hope she could deal with it as time passed.

"Take care, then, Cynthia." Bertha's voice was soft, as she gave off a reassuring smile. "You'll be alright."

"Thank you, Professor...for telling me about Red." She imparted gratefully to male Professor, before turning to Bertha and her grandmother. "Thank you too, Bertha, Grandma. I'll head on my way. I'll see you two later, then." She heard the sound of her butler's limo coming a stone's throw away from the building.

"We'll come by your villa later, Cynthia!" Professor Carolina called as she noticed her final, reluctant smile before she went on her way.

"Young love," Professor Carolina chuckled. "It's almost painful to see her growing up. And it seems like just yesterday that she just got her title of the Sinnoh Champion."

"Red would appreciate someone like her," Bertha commented. "It just depends of how open he is."

"Is that why you didn't tell her it shortens his lifespan as well?" The elderly female professor suddenly asked Professor Oak, whom had a serious look on his face. Professor Oak had told Bertha and Professor Carolina about Red's deteriorating condition, but never explained the cause until Cynthia came by.

"The less who know, the better. As long as things don't get more severe, the boy will have his life ahead of him." He muttered, plainly.

Deep down, though, Professor Oak was interested in such a development. Having someone close by Red's side would, perhaps, be the ultimate key to overcoming his condition. Cynthia's care for Red was as clear and as evident even from a man's perspective. Someone he can protect and love, and is willing to do the same; and Cynthia proved it was possible. _So Red can be loved,_ he thought. _But can he love in return?_

* * *

As Cynthia returned to her villa after Jervis drove her home, she was surprised to see two familiar faces relaxing themselves within her residence. She didn't expect them to stay back at her place after all that had happened that day.

"Why are you guys in my villa?" She asked.

"Did you forget?" Caitlyn moaned as she stretched a limb, tired from something, perhaps exercise. "We're having a sleepover."

"Good change of pace," Shauntal exclaimed. "It's been a while since we've done this, and we don't get to catch up all this often, don't we?"

"Oh, right." Cynthia scrambled her mind to recall when they decided this - perhaps in the middle of training in the morning? Or perhaps Caitlin made that up so the three girls could hang out together. She didn't mind Caitlin's decision either way. The day seemed rather stressful, and in the idle moments she was able to keep her mind off the incident, she headed toward to room, hoping to indulge in a nice, long nap after the exhausting and despiriting afternoon.

"So," Caitlyn's words stopped her as she was about to head to her room. "Apparently Red almost savaged Wallace's niece. Wonder why he snapped in the middle of the battle."

"Beats me," Shauntal said as she continued scribbling on one of her notebooks. "But did you see how devastating that attack was? It was lightning fast I couldn't even see what was going on!"

 _Way to ruin the mood,_ Cynthia cursed within her mind. She didn't want to be reminded of that right now.

"Cynthia, I know you're bugged about Red being like this," Caitlin confronted her as she was about to take a further step. "It's not the end of the world. I'm sure there's a logical explanation for all this."

 _There is,_ she thought. _And I'm literally torn apart by it. He's someone I can't have. He's someone that's been fouled unfairly due to the actions of another cruel person and he's someone that everyone near and far would expect me to stay away from. More importantly, he himself wants me away from him. And now I'm all upset because of it._

"Well, he saved her at the end," Shauntal remarked, "Or at least, he stopped what he was about to do, and protected her just in case."

The news about Red were so asphyxiating she could cry.

"I don't need to hear about him now, girls." Cynthia breathed, "I've had more than enough that a girl can handle."

"You're in doubt, Cynthia." Caitlin uttered. "You're doubting your feelings about him."

"Yes, Caitlin, _I'm doubting him._ " Her voice rose, in what was perceived by the two to be annoyance. Caitlyn realized that she'd hit her where it hurt, and everything was now turning to a breaking point for Cynthia. "I worry for him after all he's been through but I'm upset that he didn't tell me the truth the other night. I care about him but he's just hiding himself and exposing things to me the hard way that I grow to be increasingly afraid to approach him. If he'd just told me about it, I would've understood it and all this wouldn't have happened. But now-"

"Cynthia, calm down." Caitlin found it hard to soften her voice, knowing that it was rare for Cynthia, who was always so calm, to tear up like this. "You need to-"

"He's pushing himself away from me now, is he?" Gary's fearful words repeated themselves in her mind as she spoke those words. "Because he doesn't want anyone in his life?"

"You're going to allow one incident to waver your feelings, Cynthia?"

"What am I supposed to believe?"

"That you can understand _why_ he didn't want to tell anyone about it, whatever it is the guy told you last night, that I'm certain wasn't just a happy reunion at this point." She reprimanded her, "And for some reason, especially _not_ you, because he doesn't want you to hate or fear him as much as he wants you to."

"You don't understand, Caitlin," She growled.

"Yes, I don't, Cynthia. As things are right now, though, _that's as far as you're ever going to like him, then._ "

There was a moment of silence that paused the tense atmosphere. For the first time that day, Cynthia was actually _angry._ Anger was an emotion she had little room for, but Caitlyn had gone too far onto her nerves. How could she have insulted the degree of Cynthia's love for Red? How could she have degraded it, saying it had such limits even after this incident?

"Caitlin, don't start something." She growled, fierce as a lion. She was derogatorily displeased at Caitlin's words. When was the last time she's offended her as worse as this?

"I'm not wrong, am I?" She retaliated. "Or maybe you're just not facing the facts rationally. You still like him regardless of everything that's happened but knowing about some dark past he's hidden from you has turned you hesitant, or that's what I believe anyway. Oh, maybe you don't, and you're now just thinking of him as a freak you're supposed to be scared of."

"I've had enough," She grunted, taking a deep breath to calm herself down. "I...need some time alone," She whispered, before running out the front door.

"Cool off," Caitlin muttered, not caring whether or not Cynthia wanted to listen to her before she left. "It'll do you good. Get back for some ice cream and the springs after you're done."

Cynthia's villa reentered silence, as Caitlin and Shauntal lost their leisurely expressions. Caitlin let out a sigh, knowing that it'd take her a while to recover after they'd argued. She wondered what Cynthia would be doing now that she was like this, but knew that she was strong enough to keep a hold of herself, all the while hoping that maybe something would happen that would cheer her up.

"And here I thought she'd finally be happy with someone else." She said, "Admittedly, I was looking forward to their presumed date earlier, but it seems it was for naught."

"Maybe we should go find her," Shauntal suggested.

"Leave her, Shauntal," She sighed, heading for her spare room in the house. "I know her better than anyone else. I've grown up with it, and you don't want to mess with her when she's cranky. She'll be back to normal after a while."

* * *

Cynthia decided to calm herself down in Mistralton, as the windy atmosphere the city provided was something she had hoped would soothe her nerves. In between the anger toward Caitlin and the despondency of Professor Oak's revelation, the day she once expected to be blissful ended contrarily, and she felt woebegone of it. The spacious field of the airport seemed to provide her with a never-ending stroll, as the sun began to descend below the mountains that adorned the northern city square. Somehow, she managed to keep her mind empty of thought, knowing only that she was depressed over the bad day. Whether or not being unreminded of the stress she faced for most of the day was a luxury at the time, she would never know.

It wasn't until she noticed a certain someone walking by opposite her did she shift away from her daze of thoughts, her gray eyes widening as questions blossomed in her head in his presence there. Startled by his sudden appearance, she quickly concealed herself behind a wall of the back lane, thankfully unnoticed by the young man with spiky hair and a red jacket, that was walking towards a particular jet that was readying for departure.

 _Red hadn't left Unova yet?_

And in front of him was Lisia. The girl that faced Red in battle today and almost got lacerated by him because of his emerging dark side. What were they doing together? And more importantly - why were they together? She'd expected Lisia, the one person who almost faced Red's savagery first hand, to be scared or completely repulsed by Red after what he'd done to her. Yet she appeared as cheerful and boisterous as she always was, as she welcomed Red to the airport. Cynthia presumed that the jet belonged to the Hoenn idol. Lisia's casualness, above all, seemed to surprise Red as much as it did Cynthia, as she continued observing them through her hiding place.

"...Lisia." He stuttered. Of all people, she was probably the one person that Red wanted to avoid the most at this point of time. The guilt within him began to resurface; the turquoise-haired girl had nearly got hurt because he wasn't careful enough, and she imagined that Lisia had nothing but negative thoughts of him because of it.

"You're not very good at noticing people following you, are you now?" She chuckled. Her smile seemed to trouble Red.

"I'm really sorry," Red lowered his head apologetically. "I can't be sorry enough, for...what happened during our battle."

"Well...if you're truly sorry," Lisia suddenly brightened up, taking his hand in her own. "Take me out."

"...What?" Red couldn't believe his ears.

"You heard me, Red!" She exclaimed. "Go out with me for a little while! To Hoenn!"

Red had imagined Lisia to fear and hate her after that incident. Then why was she here now, so casually asking him to Hoenn no less? Did she not mind the incident at all?

"Satisfy the girl, won't you? I'm sure Hoenn would be a great place for you to relax yourself."

He turned around to discover Wallace strolling by him with a smile.

"...Wallace." Red muttered.

"We're ready to go, Uncle Wall?" Lisia exclaimed, rather excitedly. "Can we skip home though? I don't want to get lectured by mom."

"I'm not taking her scolding for you, Lisia. I've already taken it once. Especially after what almost happened to you, young lady." Lisia pouted childishly in response to his uncle's reprimanding of her.

Red didn't blame Wallace for keeping it at heart. Even if he was unconscious throughout most of the afternoon, he didn't find it surprising that such an incident had spread to many, and the two Hoenn figures had probably also heard of what happened to him as well. Red couldn't do anything regardless what the two now thought of him, although the uncertainty of it had discomforted him throughout the day.

"Red," Wallace smiled, realizing that his passive mention of the incident had disheartened him. "I understand what you've been through exceeds what a lot of people would expect. You're not to blame for what that man did to you, and I trust you need some time overcoming it. However, rest assured and we say this; we hold nothing against you, Red. Everything turned out alright in the end. Don't worry about everything."

"Thanks," He managed sheepishly, "But I wouldn't blame you, Wallace. I understand I've done more than enough danger than I'd needed to. Now, if-"

"I insist, Red." He crooned, "Surely you can spare a few days?"

"You've got to come!" Lisia squealed.

"After all, how couldn't I be grateful enough? Even if you did go berserk, you protected Lisia, after all. I trust Lisia's also learned much from you in the art of battling."

"But-"

"Go with them." A familiar voice called from afar. "I'll take care of the little redhead."

Red, Wallace and Lisia turned toward the sound, discovering a familiar lad with brown, spiky hair approaching them. He stopped in front of Red, a casual expression stapled on his exterior.

The two friends stared at each other for a few moments, before Red ended the silence.

"Gary," He began. "I'm sorry-"

"Don't worry about it." He smiled. "Just go. It'll do your tough head some good."

He was still unsure, "And Gramps?"

"You know him - he's less strict than I am. Then again, you've already got scolded as soon as you got up anyway. He'll be fine with it, I promise."

"Are you sure this will be okay?"

"Isn't it time you did the forgiving?" Gary answered Red with a question of his own.

The question itself paused Red to think. Gary wanted him to move on. Professor Oak wanted him to move on. And now so did Lisia and Wallace, whom he'd wronged a great deal. A sudden equanimity entered him as Gary said those words, knowing that he was spot on in that Red had not once tried to forgive himself of the things he'd done, and has since lived in his guilt and conscience without letting people in to help him. He couldn't expect to be truly forgiven if he wasn't willing to forgive himself first, nor were his sins things that defined him as a person to be avoided and loathed. Maybe by accepting himself and his weakness as it is, would it truly come to overcome it. Thinking of all this, Red's mind gained an exceptional moment of peace, grateful for Gary's words.

 _I guess I'll try,_ he thought.

"Just don't influence Silver now," Red managed a smile for the first time after the incident. "He's _my_ apprentice."

The two friends embraced each other for a warm hug.

"Thanks." Red's words were sincere, "I couldn't have someone better."

"Hey, we're best friends, remember? Chill out. Go have some fun, everything's gonna be okay. Just gives me more days to train up and beat you."

Red punched him lightly on the back. After all, the fact remains that they were still rivals in this competition.

"Oh, right." Gary withdrew a familiar, lightning-bolt marked Pokeball with a matching Mega Stone from his pocket. They belonged to Red, and were taken away from him while he was comatose. "Just in case you'll about to go berserk behind our backs again. Gramps said I could keep both of these."

"Ah, that." There was another moment of embarrassment for Red, knowing that he brought his bad show upon himself by training an Electric type Pokemon and using it recklessly despite his condition. "Gramps told me how you backed up the defending just in case. How'd you know I was about to use Indra's Spear, though?"

"What else would you use as a finisher? As far as Electric-types go, you've used nothing else since..." Gary stopped, realizing that he'd mentioned something sentimental to Red, a sentimental loss that occurred for him a year or so ago.

"I know," Red muttered, silently. Thinking about his separated Pokemon had its nostalgia and sadness in it, as his eyes darted towards the azure sky, blended in with a mild orange that was to welcome the coming evening. He thought of one of his closest Pokemon, his Pikachu, and how it left Red to keep him safe from his electrosensitivity, and how dearly he missed it since. The silent movement of the clouds made him wonder where it was now. "I miss him too, but maybe it's better this way. Perhaps someday I'll see him again."

"Have fun," Gary imparted. "See you in a week."

Red then turned to the pair of uncle and niece, chuckling rather awkwardly. "Well, I'm looking forward to see what Hoenn is like, then."

"Great!" Lisia exclaimed, pleased by Red's acceptance of the offer. She tugged on his hand and brought him to their jet, all the while babbling about the wonders of her homeland. "Come on! It's just an hour and a half flight! And I get to show you everything-"

"Hey, I gotta get myself ready, first..." He chuckled.

Seeing Red in the rare state he was now, Gary couldn't help but feel glad for him. He then turned to Wallace, knowing that the two boys had much to owe the former Hoenn Champion for his pardoning of the incident.

"Wallace...thank you. I really can't thank you two enough for the understanding you're putting on his sake. For our sake." Gary lowered his head for a grateful bow.

"Please, don't mention it." Wallace responded."Despite what happened, this is the first time I've seen Lisia this enthusiastic. She was admittedly scared for a little bit, but Lisia's rarely a sad person, and she's braver than you think she is. She actually skydives, to testify her courage. And I'm guessing Red's given her much to learn about her career. Perhaps in such a way, we're returning the favor."

"Don't spoil him, now. And give him some room to roam around. He needs his air - and his training."

"I know the perfect spot," He grinned. "He'll be in good hands. See you in a week, Gary. I can't leave the girl running amok now." He said, before departing.

Gary waved Wallace goodbye, before he tapped on his cellphone and received the other end of his contact, as he walked away from the airport.

"Everything's going smoothly, Gramps." He said. "I trust Red's going to be much better after he comes back from Hoenn. We owe a lot to Wallace and Lisia. I'm glad they're accepting him as he is."

Cynthia, who had watched everything from afar, managed a smile upon seeing Red's happy demeanour, the side of her she wanted to see the first day she met him. Seeing Wallace and Lisia's acceptance of him eased her greatly, knowing that Red's once famous name wasn't as tarnished as she'd thought it to be. More importantly, she felt a burden lifted from her when her worry of Red's solitary demeanour was proven otherwise. She now was seeing Red, willing to have fun with others to ease himself, and even if she yearned to be the one spending time with him at the moment, she couldn't help but feel happy for him. Seeing Red's warm smile made her more confident with herself, knowing that her hesitance towards Red was no more, and knowing that she now resolved to be the one to overcome his dark side with him, without fear of what he'd been through. She wanted to stand and walk by his side for as long as she could.

 _I love him. I love him too much that I'm afraid about him not letting me in...that's what's this is about._

Deciding the day had given her too much to handle, revolving her between heartbreaking revelations, angry squabbles, and a peace found anew, she walked off, stealing a final glance at Red leaving on the jet with Lisia before she left the airport, knowing that she could spare some time between them. She now wished to relax herself in bed after indulging in a cone of ice cream and a nice, warm bath with Shauntal and Caitlin, the latter of whom which she told herself to apologize for her rude behavior earlier on. Time was what Cynthia could offer him at the moment, as she, with a reminiscent smile on her face, continued on her way home, knowing in her mind that it would be a matter of time before she could see the Red she loved again.


	7. Chapter 6: Bittersweet Serendipity

**So, I'm pretty sure you've all learned that I'm a terrible promise keeper right now.**

 **To start, I was in China a few days ago and November dominated my live with crisises like a broken computer so RIP my original script, so my apologies for not touching this sooner.**

 **Another important note I'd like to point out is that I _'ve rechecked all the chapters for issues like grammar/spelling/missing stuff._ And boy was there a lot of stuff I had to fix. I can't assure that I've got them all, but hopefully things are much smoother to read now. My apologies in their utmost sincerity for not, well, fixing them sooner.**

 **So here, enjoy this 12k word chapter, and expect a chapter that probably tests my imagery and depiction skills to the max next update. You can guess what it is.**

 **Also will drop move combos below for clarification of odd moves popping out.  
**

 **Keep the views/reviews/likes coming, and enjoy this chapter! Peace out, enjoy the holidays, and Merry Christmas to all!**

* * *

 **Pursuing a Champion's Heart: Chapter Six: Bittersweet Serendipity**

"Cynthia….Cynthia!" Caitlyn cried. "Wake up!"

The morning was reaching an end as the rays outside the window grew stronger in welcoming of the afternoon. As the blonde was shaken by her friend's insistent pestering, Cynthia opened her gray eyes groggily to discover Caitlyn, with her hair undone and in her pink nightgown, presumably because she just woke up herself. The princess-like female usually woke with her hair in a messy form, but this time, it wasn't as bad as she usually found it to be; Cynthia presumed that she had woken up simply minutes before her.

"Oh…good morning, Caitlyn." She mumbled, as she stretched herself out of bed. Garchomp woke up beside her, receiving its daily tap on the head like it always would every morning. "Someone's enthusiastic in the early morning."

"It's an hour till noon," She responded, a sly, anticipating smile on her face. Cynthia rubbed her face in the slight disappointment in herself in that she overslept, but then again, would it be surprising that she didn't, considering how she slept later than the other two girls in the hangout the night before? The thought passed her mind briefly before Caitlyn continued, "And I'm sure you'll want to see what's going on in the news. Shauntal's already downstairs, I'll go change quickly and come join you later."

Curiosity nibbled at Cynthia's mind as she descended from the stairs with her robe and pyjamas still on. As she approached the guest room, she could hear sounds of the television playing news she couldn't quite put her finger on, discovering Shauntal seated on the big, comfy couch right in front of the open TV, clearly engrossed in what the news was displaying.

"Oh, mornin', Cynthia!" Shauntal exclaimed as she turned and noticed her presence, before pointing at the TV, pressing her to watch. "You should see this."

"What's going on?" She asked.

"See for yourself." Caitlyn said, as she entered the living room with her hair still undone, but in a somewhat casual attire, which was much more open than the thick, trailing dress she usually wore, seating herself on one of Cynthia's beige couches, before concentrating on the broadcast. Cynthia couldn't help but wonder why Caitlyn was wearing what she was during this cold time of the year; was the house too warm to her tastes?

"Ladies and gentlemen, it seems that we have quite a twist in Hoenn today! Earlier this morning in the Slateport City Contest Hall today, we have our adored Contest Star, Lisia, who had just returned from Unova, giving us a grand demonstration for the Thanksgiving festival! But little did we know that she'd brought along an unexpected guest on this Red letter day!"

* * *

"Hi~!" A recognizable voice called as Lisia stood elegantly and cheerfully on the stage, rallying the ovations and cheer of the excited crowd with her enthusiastic entrance. Her Altaria, Ali, Mega Evolved and as well-dressed as its mistress was, stood close beside her, chirping in the same fervor that Lisia had touched the spectators with. The noise of the crowd could be heard from the TV as Lisia began her important performance. "Morning, everyone! Lisia and Ali here! And you know what time it is: Lisia's Hoenn Tour Contest Conference!"

"Lisia's conference," She hummed, trying to be polite, despite being rather uninterested. "I see. She's touring all of Hoenn today, isn't see?"

"Oh, this isn't what you should see, Cynthia," Shauntal replied expectantly, knowing what was to come having known the news earlier before her through the newspaper. Knowing that _his_ entrance was imminent, she gestured to Cynthia and pointed at the TV again, " _This_ is."

"Actually, everyone, good things can come unplanned, so today I've actually brought a very special guest with me! I'm so excited! Yeah, I'll call this chapter: 'A Red Letter Day: Lisia's Guest Contest Debut!' You've heard him in the rumors, you've seen him fight in contests everyone, or maybe in our battle in the PWT last night! Tee-hee! We can all expect great things from our guest from native Kanto, and he is none other than...R-E-D! Red, our World Champion! Stage presenting!"

There was applause mixed in with astonishment in the crowd as the legendary figure appeared from behind the stage, set in his casual attire of scarlet like that of his pair of eyes, spiky raven black hair protruding from the gaps of his signature cap. He entered the stage solemnly, a collected, regal look upon his expressionless face, as the crowd's ovation and cheer increased at his entrance.

Needless to say, Cynthia's look was one of unexpected surprise, whereas Caitlyn and Shauntal gave off giggling looks, having guessed their Sinnoh-native friend's reaction perfectly.

"Now, Red!" Lisia crooned, as she twirled around the stage in waltzing elegance, "Show me what you've got!"

"Charizard!" Red called, as he released his most powerful Pokemon from his Pokeball, as the Flame Pokemon roared regally upon it's entrance on the stage.

"Mega Evolution!"

Cynthia's expression grew nervous as she recalled Professor Oak's words. _Was he actually planning to use Mega Charizard X?_

One of the Mega Stone's on the Flame Pokemon's plated abdomen radiated a powerful light in reaction to Red's Key Stone on his finger, as the light engulfed the Contest Hall, altering the Charizard's form.

"That's...Mega Charizard Y!" Lisia exclaimed.

The fact that Red wasn't overextending himself again relieved Cynthia greatly. For now, she seemed very interested in what Red was capable of in a Contest appeal, despite knowing his capabilities through his battle with Wallace two days ago.

* * *

Beginning his appeal, Red's first move with an unorthodox one: "Dragon Flame."

The flame was a magnificent reddish purple as it emerged from the Charizard's mouth, gathering into a sphere as the Flame Pokemon emitted the flames for a few moments to form an immense fireball.

"Flamethrower." Red gestured. Recalling the training he had done with Lisia the early morning, his Mega Charizard Y responded with an abnormally powerful, yet magnificent breath of flame that traveled through the air at a sleek, swift trajectory. It revolved around the giant, swirling fireball in the air as Charizard flew in circles around the giant, flaming sphere suspended in the air, the red-orange flames orbiting the purple-red fireball strikingly.

The open Contest Hall suddenly became so hot that it felt as if Groudon was just inches away from them; it was hard to tell if some of the crowd were sweating out of fear, excitement or the heat itself. Heck, some could even say Red's Charizard had just created another sun right before their eyes! Murmurs of "what does he intend to do" and fearful looks mixed in with awed, excited faces and gasps, all unable to anticipate what Red was about to do next.

"Air Slash."

With powerful flaps of its wings, Mega Charizard Y unleashed barely noticeable, transparent blades of air toward the fireball; the sheer strength of the Flame Pokemon's wings meant the heat was now blended in by gusty winds, as the blades encircled the fireball, eviscerating the spherical blaze as the gathered flames began to scatter, empowered by the discs of wind before the scattered flames burst in a colorful display of orange, purple, red, and yellow fireworks, mild white blending it with the simmering blaze, complemented by painless embers that drizzled about the hall that made the scene even more mesmerizing. The display of embers fell upon the arena harmlessly like falling snow as the fireworks continued throughout the arena, leaving the crowd pleasantly surprised and in awe by the awe-striking appeal.

"Beautiful!" Lisia cheered. "Fireworks in daylight!"

And the timer was nearing the end as Red commenced his finale, "Searing Beads!"

At its trainer's command, the Flame Pokemon unleashed one of its signature moves again, honed after harsh training and testing during their isolated hours on Mount Silver. With a regal roar, the draconic Pokemon gathered the flames in its mouth, before unleashing pellet-like fireballs toward the wind current it had previously set up, before exploding in furious, yet elegant burst of flames, bursting brightest in their wake, like a stunning finale in a fireworks display.

This time, the crowd's ovation and cheer was exceptional and loud like none other. Like it or not, Red's performance was nothing short of stunning, and to say that anyone watching it was just impressed or odd would be a gross understatement. And then there was Lisia squealing enthusiastically at Red's appeal, evidently very jubilant over witnessing such a wonderful Contest entry.

"And there you have it!" The cutscene ended as the reporter continued commenting in the news channel. "A Contest veteran as much as a skilled battler, we have Red livening up Hoenn's morning in Slateport with his fiery display of action, invited by Hoenn's number one Contest Star!"

* * *

Cynthia's smile was wide upon noticing Red's display in the contest hall with Lisia, feeling pleased over his marvelous display in the broadcast. Seeing Red having fun in Hoenn eased her even more, knowing that the misunderstanding involving Red's battle with Lisia would dissipate soon enough, as well as the fact that Red had room to overcome his plaguing dark side.

"Using the wind to amplify the power of the flames...Red's as good as being flashy in contests as he is battling." Cynthia commented, "Quite splendid."

"Yeah, it's splendid," Caitlyn remarked, examining her nails as she spoke, "But remember Garchomp's going to have to take one of those eventually, like it or not. And that's not going to _feel_ splendid," She continued, looking at Garchomp. "Is it now?"

Cynthia knew it too, realizing that Garchomp also gulped in slight intimidation of Mega Charizard Y's powerful, though beautiful, move. Cynthia rubbed its forehead in reassurance as it growled back, knowing that it would work hard in the coming days, promising itself it would be prepared to face its friendly rival in battle yet again. Inside, though, Caitlyn's words reminded the Sinnoh Champion of Professor Oak's warning the previous afternoon; that Red's Charizard, his most powerful Pokemon, had been through Giovanni's torture similar to himself and it had potential for grave danger, especially Mega Charizard X; seeing that Red was being reserving of his strength relieved her on one end, but seeing its power now gave her unthinkable thoughts of the Charizard's full potential if he ever used it against her.

She needed to grow stronger. To overcome her limits. That was one thing she could do, to stand at his side one day.

"And that's just footage from the Slateport Contest Conference from just an hour ago!" The reporter on TV redirected Cynthia from her swirl of thoughts. "But what's this? Beyond the friendly spars between Lisia and Red, it seems a _closer_ bond has developed between the two!"

"Try one, Red, it's good!" Cynthia couldn't believe her eyes at what she was seeing. Red and Lisia were now at one of Hoenn's local cafes as Lisia was treating him to tea in the afternoon. She held a fork with a portion of a cake that was laid on the table, aiming towards Red's mouth. "I'm sure you'll like it. Ahh~"

To her shock, Red relented politely, allowing Lisia to slid the fork into his mouth, letting the cake tantalize his taste buds as Lisia smiled cheerfully at the gesture.

"Thank you, Lisia." He managed. Red's smile seemed so bright it was almost painful for Cynthia to watch him be happy with someone else. "It's very delicious, indeed. Remind me to tour Hoenn for some more nice food."

"Red, there's...some cream on your mouth..." Lisia murmured, as she positioned her face hear his in what seemed to be an intimate gesture, as the three girls watching the scene unfold raised their expressions nervously in anticipation, Cynthia especially so. _How could this girl get close to Red so easily?_ She thought.

To Cynthia's slight relief, Lisia held up a napkin, attempting to wipe off the cream smudged on Red's cheek. Red managed to jolt slightly before replying: "No, it's alright. I'll do it myself. Thanks." And somewhat sheepishly, Red raised a napkin as he hastily wiped off the stain off his cheek, not wanting the otherwise easily misunderstood situation to occur.

"Well, Red, you're going to see me in my one-day Hoenn tour Conference, right?" She asked, before Red could finish. "We've just finished it in Slateport, but you're coming with me to the other spots, right?"

"Perhaps I'll look forward to that." To the surprise of the girls watching the scene unfold, Red, with a bemused exterior, gently smudged off some cream that stained Lisia's cheek and licked it off his finger. The very scene itself made Lisia blush as red as the jacket of the boy she was currently with, and she gazed enamouringly into his scarlet eyes. "Lead the way, then."

The scenes stopped there, "Does this new level of intimacy imply something between our beloved Hoenn Star and the world-famous wandering Trainer ace? With Red staying in Hoenn for a few days, there's much to see before we find out!"

Cynthia shut off the television in a sigh, seemingly disinterested after knowing of the news.

"You look upset," Shauntal noticed Cynthia's displeasure, sounding sarcastic. "Is something wrong?"

"She's not upset, Shauntal." Caitlyn intervened, rather cooperatively. "She's jealous."

"Ooooh," Shauntal giggled, flashing a grin at the blonde. The thought of teasing the usually composed Cynthia seemed to entertain the Ghost-type trainer as much as it did her Psychic-type accomplice. "Can't blame you there."

The two Elite Trainers met Cynthia's glare, before the Sinnoh Champion sat with her arms wrapped around her knees, the lower part of her face dug within the space between her arms.

"You don't seem as surprised as we are," The Psychic-type Elite Four Member remarked. "Did you know about this?"

"I already knew he was going to Hoenn with them," She confessed. "Last night, while I was in Mistralton while I was chilling out from our argument. Wallace and Lisia had invited him there."

"You were stalking him?" Shauntal placed a hand on her mouth, faking a gasp. "Oh my, Cynthia, I never-"

" _No_ ," She retorted. Cynthia didn't appreciate how Shauntal was teasing her. Yet she managed to ask herself in a moment of time: _was she being too obsessive about Red?_ "It was sheer coincidence, that's all."

"So now Miss-Hoenn-Contest-Star's into your catch, Cynthia." Caitlyn muttered. "Didn't see that coming, now, did you?"

"And despite the dangerous savagery displayed, the young girl remains enamored still by her prince in shining armor- Oh, yeah. She's making her move faster than I'd expect," said Shauntal, as she scribbled on one of her notebooks and shut it after she finished taking notes down. The unexpected development seemed compelling to the inquisitive novelist. "Rather, it's a shock that she'd fall for him after he almost savaged him yesterday."

"Hello?" Caitlyn said. "Don't you remember, Shauntal? How Red saved her yesterday by carrying her bridal style and everything? I immediately knew that she'd fallen for him."

The thought of her losing Red to Lisia began to disturb her a bit. She felt rather ashamed of his hesitation towards him, knowing that Lisia had forgiven him even though she was the victim of the danger caused by him so easily, and were now hanging out on intimate terms so quickly. A bright and bubbly figure, Lisia seemed to be as bold as she was happy, despite having the look of a fragile young female.

"Don't you get what Lisia's trying to do, Cynthia? She's clearing his reputation," Shauntal advised her, noticing her disconsolate expression. "Lisia's the denominator in all this, and her being on good terms — well, in that case, much too good —with Red can make people forget the whole battle that almost cost Lisia's life. Lisia knows more than anyone that Red's good name is being messed up because of what happened yesterday. Perhaps why she's taking him to Hoenn and acting all bubbly toward him. Maybe all this is just an act out of kindness instead of her really crushing on him."

Cynthia had to agree that Shauntal was right for the most part there, in that Wallace and Lisia would perhaps have invited Red to Hoenn in an effort to clear up any misunderstandings of the match in the PWT. But still, why did she feel so uneasy watching Lisia's unexpected closeness with the World Champion?

"Maybe," Caitlyn smirked. "But it seems obvious that she's at least into him."

"And you say I'm not helping," Shauntal huffed.

"I already have," Caitlyn shot back, standing up to prepare. "Pack your things. We're about to leave."

"Wait, where are we going?" Cynthia questioned, getting up from her spot.

"Where else do you think we're going?" Caitlyn moved to the back of the villa, "To Hoenn, of course."

"Wait, why are we going there all of a sudden?" Cynthia was even more surprised.

"To have fun, obviously." Caitlyn's was a meek smile as she revealed her luggage all packed up, gesturing a wave toward the door, "Isn't that right, Darach?"

"Indeed so, my lady." A tall, middle-aged man in a butler's suit appeared, bowing curtly towards his mistress. Cynthia recognized the man as the Castle Valet in the Battle Frontier, as well as her childhood friend's reliable butler. "All your preparations have been settled."

"Oh, Darach!" Cynthia exclaimed, as she shook the gloved hand of the well-built man, pleasantly surprised of the Sinnoh Native's appearance. "My, a pleasant surprise indeed. It has been long as I last saw you, Darach. How are things in the homeland?"

"Quite well," He replied. "Our Thanksgiving festival will begin next Tuesday, so we have a few days off before that happens. So Lady Caitlyn had summoned me over to escort her to Hoenn for the vacation."

"Oh, hello, Darach!" Shauntal greeted politely, having not seen Caitlyn's butler for quite a long while now. "So, we're going to Hoenn? So we're landing at the Slateport Harbor, right? Great I'll just quickly go pack my things and we can go have some fun!" With that, Shauntal quickly dashed to her room to get ready, evidently very excited about the trip.

"And to check on a certain celebrity," Darach chuckled humorously, "Wouldn't you agree, Cynthia?"

Pink blotches enacted themselves on Cynthia's cheeks as she stared at her childhood friend with a stern look, slightly displeased that Darach knew of Cynthia's secret. "...You told him about it?"

"I keep no secrets from my butler, Cynthia." Caitlyn chuckled.

"I...don't know about this." Cynthia mumbled. "Like, maybe it'd be better for me to get back to Sinnoh for the festival." In truth, Cynthia felt that she was beginning to obsess over the matter.

"You're scared of coming across as obsessive," Shauntal read the blonde's mind like the many books she kept around her. "I understand, but it's really okay. We want to have some fun too."

"Don't worry, Cynthia. I'm very sure Red won't mind meeting you again there, especially in the state he's in," Darach continued. "Best to act now, while you can."

"You're not going to sit by here when Lisia's about to take Red away for herself, are you now?" Caitlyn encouraged her. "Besides, Unova's not having the celebration until three days later, so there's no real reason for us not to go there, unless you have other plans in Sinnoh, that is. The first day of the festival in Slateport should also be pretty grand; ship displays, yachts, many else. Hey, you could even check out the history there if that suits you. That and autumn there doesn't even come until a week, so I'm enjoying my sun when I can."

Cynthia had to admit that Caitlyn got her there. She hadn't actually been to Hoenn more than once, spanning a year ago, so visiting the region again would make for a good break, as well as being able to meet up with Red while his improving position holds. Of course, Cynthia didn't intend to lose Red to anyone unless he wanted her to be for his own happiness, and seeing Lisia, who had almost been hurt by Red himself, but still acting intimately to him in public, reassured her even more that the truth behind him would not deter her from earning his heart.

"I just hope you're right on this being a good idea," Cynthia muttered, managing a satisfied smile. "So, whose boat are we taking?"

* * *

"Well, Red, what do you think?" Wallace crooned, as he opened the door to the exquisite room meant for Hoenn's special guest.

Red surveyed the room he was granted throughout his stay in Hoenn. It was located in Hoenn's most recognized town, Sootopolis, a famous hotel a stone's throw away from Wallace's gym, surrounded by the crystal clear water that formed the magnificent sea that promised a picturesque view from the windows. Admittedly, a bed of grass would do him much better than an expensive mattress; Red was never one to enjoy the technological, modern furnishings in life, and to that, he found the luxurious hotel room unwelcoming to his tastes. The natural atmosphere on Mount Silver was his haven, and between the crystal clear waterfalls, spas, and the scented grass, he had them all to his exclusive luxury. He didn't want to appear rude towards Wallace's offering, though, so he decided to relent, albeit knowing full well that he would struggle to sleep that night unless he tired himself, the beautiful scenery in the morning and evening his only breathing room throughout his stay.

"Very grand," He admitted, with a smile. Speaking his mind, he knew he didn't mean it as a complimentary statement, but hoped that Wallace didn't grasp the hinting notion in his words. "Thanks."

Wallace's PokeNav beeped. He withdrew it from his pocket, and smiled as he realized who the caller was.

"Hello, Lisia." He began. "I was just taking Red to the-"

"Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear!" Lisia muttered hastily at her end of the phone. "Uncle Wall, what am I going to do?"

"My, is something wrong?" Wallace asked, knowing that her niece was frantic over something.

"My Mega Tiara! I remember taking it off when I was dressing up, but now I can't find it anywhere!" Lisia's tone was desperate. Her signature hairpin was extremely important to her, as it held her Key Stone, but thankfully for her, she didn't need it for the current conference she was in.

"Well..." Just as Wallace tried to remember if he noticed it somewhere, he noticed Red withdrawing an item from his bag, flashing it at Wallace's direction. Wallace recognized it as the Mega Tiara that Lisia was looking for, and smiled. "Oh, I'm sure you'll find it somewhere, my dear. Track back; did you drop it somewhere?"

"Oh, I just don't know! My next performance in Verdanturf's up, but...I just-" Noisy sounds come from her end of the connection. "I'll call back in a minute, Uncle Wall. My director's being a bit noisy. I just hope I can get it back."

"Why didn't you just tell her that I have it with me?" Red questioned after a moment, watching Wallace end the call withhold his PokeNav. He didn't understand why Wallace wouldn't just simply divulge such a simple sentence and ease her worry of missing it.

"Wouldn't it be better if you told her yourself?" Wallace replied, a smirk on his face. "I'm sure Lisia would be much happier receiving it from you."

Red didn't respond. He didn't think it would've made a difference - possibly opposite. Kind and bubbly as Lisia was, Red had right to presume that Lisia still feared him within, even if it meant a little. Even after all the attention and forgiveness he seemingly accepted from everyone, Red still couldn't get over the fact that Lisia had nearly gotten hurt if it weren't for him. He'd spent nearly the entire day with Lisia until she had to settle to her shows in other cities, in accordance with the Thanksgiving festival, and the flashing of cameras and publishing of news from the paparazzi of the moments they shared were to imply that the two were on good terms - perhaps closer than he'd be willing to admit. Despite this, Red was still a bit bothered by everything; he was something that would preferably stay off her mind, as much as she stayed off his.

"Besides, it would be a good time to test your new Xtransciever, wouldn't it?" Wallace suggested, knowing that Red had spaced out.

Not wanting to be rude, Red nodded in agreement, handing his new XTransciever to Wallace. Before departing to Hoenn, he bought a simple one in Unova to replace his damaged PokeGear, as a form of contact for a few important people he had to him.

"Go on," Wallace tapped Lisia's PokeNav number on his cell as it ticked for a response. A few moments later, the other end of the line picked up.

"Hello, and who may this be?" A sweet hum called from the end of the reception.

"It's me." Red muttered, somewhat sheepishly. He could feel a bit of sweat grow on his palm, not knowing what to really say, hoping to get this over with quickly. True to some of the rumors saying he was "incapable of speech", Red was a man of few words, and was never good with conversations.

Recognizing the voice, Lisia quickly altered the call and changed it into a video camera console, as Red accepted it, revealing her in her extravagant blue and white outfit with white fluffy cotton frills near the sleeves. She was in her dressing room with her finishing touches and makeup, as her expression immediately brightened up as she saw Red from her end of the video call, a soft clap coming from her hands in her delight as she entwined them.

"Red?" She exclaimed, pleasantly surprised. "So it is you! It's great that you've got my number, and I presume-"

"Don't ask. Can we meet somewhere?" He raised the intricate, sapphire barrette holding a key stone in his hand for her to see. "I trust that this tiara's really important to you, and-"

"Oh! You found it, didn't you!" Her smile widened as she sighed in relief upon knowing that her hairpin was in safe hands.

"You left it in Slateport," He professed. "In the corner of the green room, back at the Contest Hall."

"Oh, silly me!" She squealed. "Oh, Red, thank you so, so much for retrieving it for me! Unfortunately, there's something I have to do now, but I was really nervous about losing it until you called. Can you give it back to be back at the festival?"

"A festival?" He asked, trying to cull his surprise from the suggestive question, "What festival?"

"Lisia, you're up!" A voice called from Lisia's end of the video call.

"In a minute!" She called back, before continuing her short conversation with Red. "You know, the Slateport Thanksgiving festival that's going on tonight that every region has every year? Our autumn festival usually gets held earlier than the other regions, so it's going to be a lot of fun, with lots of stalls where people dress up in _yukata_ and stuff! And of course, a beautiful fireworks display like the one you made this morning? You're obviously coming too, right?"

"Oh, but I-"

"Great! It's done and settled. We'll meet at the festival, okay? I'll meet you at the stands! My debut's up now, so I'll talk to you later! I look forward to meeting again; Bye!" She winked at Red before finishing the call and rushing off to her performance.

 _At least allow me to respond,_ he thought to himself, sighing as he shut off his Xtransciever. Even so, he managed a small smile, knowing that he wouldn't find himself irritated of the girl, as he still owed her a great deal. He was very grateful in itself that she didn't mind (well, having grown to be too fond) of his company, ever since their easily-misconstrued battle in Unova.

Although, was it odd for him to suddenly be interested in the opposite gender, given the strange happenings that had happened to him involving them, with Hoenn's top Contest Star and the ravishing blonde that was his to-be foe in the PWT and the Sinnoh Champion?

Wait, why was he thinking of _her_? Red questioned himself in his mind, assertively. He convinced himself, however, that it was wrong for him to think of such things, especially when he's under the predicament he still needed to fix. How could he even manage to think of _her_ in such a way, even if they did share a significant incident two days before? When was the last time someone managed to squeeze inside his iron-hard, phlegmatic conscious like a stubborn, persistent fly?

"And here I thought I would've just given it to her myself," Red muttered under his breath, depositing the tiara back into his bag. It seemed hard enough to brush away the thoughts that were in his head right now. "Not that it would take too long, will it?"

"She only needs it for the Lilycove Grand Conference," Wallace remarked. "Which would be tomorrow. It's alright if she misses out on her tiara for today. Did you have anything planned for tonight? I'll give it to her myself if-"

"No," Red retaliated, politely. "I'll give it back to her in the festival. Slateport, and tonight, right? I'll get by with what I'm missing."

He didn't exactly want to return it to her _by his own hand_ , but to not let down the two people he owed his pardon and reputation for, he didn't feel as if he had a choice in the matter. Inside, he wondered if things at the festival that night would end quickly, or something would happen beyond his expectations that would manage to entertain him. Regardless, he feigned a smile to the Hoenn native as he finished his decision, pretending that he actually looked forward to it, concealing his inner thoughts.

"Forgive my niece," Wallace gave off a crooked, sheepish smile as he apologized on his niece's behalf, knowing that Lisia had dragged Red along with her for the entire morning, and would possibly continue to do so multiple times throughout his stay. In the Sootopolian's mind, however, her newfound attachment towards the Kanto native was not blind to his eyes, although it fascinated him on how things would develop between the two. "I hope she's not causing too much trouble for you, Red."

"No, it's alright — very much alright. I owe her an immense favor, after all. More than you'd ever know. I'm still very grateful for you to have disregarded-"

"Now, now." Wallace intercepted, waving a finger, as if to teach a child not to do something. "Not a further mention of the case, as I promised the Professor, yes? Really, I hope as much as he does that you're going to get over it. Are you alright tomorrow though?"

"Tomorrow?" Red's head lifted in surprise. "What and where do you have in mind?"

"Oh, it's not too far, Red. I'm sure you'll really like this place. It's right here in Sootopolis."

"The Cave of Origin," He presumed. Reading on Hoenn's history on Lisia's jet did him some good. It was right for him to presume it was the only other significant place located in Sootopolis apart from Wallace's gym.

"Clever." He complimented, though slightly disappointed that it wasn't going to be a surprise. "A short start to what's coming, Red." Wallace explained, watching the view that adorned the windows of the room they were now in, the vast ocean coating what was sections of land picturesquely. "Our country was built on volcanic ash and the tides of the many oceans. The land and sea coexist in perfect harmony, but it was under the efforts of one did the peace come to quell from the two titans..."

* * *

Shauntal was especially excited as her bespectacled eyes gazed upon the grandeur of the ocean,"Hoenn's Seas are so vast! Check out their local Pelipper flock! Rare sights in Unova."

Caitlyn, Cynthia and Shauntal were now on Cynthia's boat, skippered by Darach and Jervis. Having traveled for most of the afternoon, their journey was nearing the end as Hoenn-native Pokemon began to appear at every corner; flocks of Wingull and Pelipper in the air, fishing in the ocean, perching on rocks, whereas the seas were filled with schools of Wailmer, Tentacool, and Relicanth, swimming on the visible ocean surface. As they traveled, the sight of beaches with umbrellas scattered across the sand were visible in the south, and if they looked close enough from the distance they were at, they could see the Slateport Harbor with their well-maintained docks welcoming the arrival of foreign boats.

"We're almost there! So, where do we start?" Shauntal asked, flipping one of her notebooks, "We're landing at Slateport any minute now and there's just so many things to see! Oh, can I go to Rustburo? I-"

"Oh, no, you don't. We're laying low. Hoenn already has it's fair share of celebrity visits. The last thing we'd want is a crowd of paparazzi chasing after us." Caitlyn was one to settle down after long trips and didn't want more attention that she could stomach. "Darach's already booked us a hotel in Ever Grande City. Going to Slateport from there for the festival is also only a 45-minute boat ride, but Darach will check our stuff in while we have fun before the festival begins."

Shauntal turned to the sea to notice a school of heart-shaped Pokemon touring the seas, bringing a tinge of pink upon the water's surface."Cynthia, look! A school of Luvdisc! That's not something you see every day."

The school of Rendezvous Pokemon symbolized love; Cynthia knew that much of the Luvdisc, rumored that a couple finding one will be promised everlasting love. Naturally, Red was first thought in her head as she noticed the school of marine Pokemon, a fuzzy remembrance entering her as she switched on her Pokétch, odd questions bombarding her head, leaving her irresolute of herself.

 _Should I call him?_ Cynthia hesitated. Should he know that she was coming as well? Would it ease any tension? She recalled obtaining the number of Red's new Xtransciever from Professor Oak the night before; if she wanted to talk to Red now, she only needed a push of a button.

But would it be truly appropriate? The uncertainly clashed with her desire as the thoughts quivered in her, staring at her watch in a puzzled manner.

Finally relenting to click the call button on her Pokétch, she waited nervously as the call ensued, her heart beating faster and faster between beeps. What was she going to say when the call began? That question was irrelevant, though - _was Red even going to answer the call?_

"No answer. Voicemail?" The transceiver played, the tone of the receptionist as low as Cynthia's feelings were after she'd realized her call went unanswered.

"Who are you calling, Cynthia?" Shauntal asked, noticing Cynthia fiddling on her Pokétch.

Cynthia flinched slightly, realizing that her gesture had been noticed, before replying: "It's...nothing. I was calling Grandma, that's all."

* * *

The night seemed to come sooner than he'd thought it would, as the evening orange draped itself into a black, starry sky. Landing upon Slateport on his Charizard, Red surveyed the hustle and bustle of the city even as it stood in nightfall, in accord with the special occasion. Although he wasn't one for avid crowds like the crowded stalls of the festival before him promised him as he would enter, he knew that he had an important purpose in mind, brushing his gloved fingers upon the tiara-like head accessory he withdrew from his bag.

"Red!"

Red turned to discover Lisia smiling brightly at her, with two other vaguely familiar twins following her; presumably her friends. The two young teens seemed to be identical twins, though their hairstyles were different. Red couldn't put his finger on their identities at the time. The three were all dressed in traditional attire, as Red realized that Lisia's look was different for the night; her modern, stunning look was empty in her traditional, azure blue yukata with white polka dots scattered around it, her hair well done and tied in a bun, though As much as it was different, Lisia looked quite lovely in the outfit. She quickly ran towards him. "I'm glad you came like I hoped you would."

"Don't mention it," He replied, managing a small smile, as he returned the item he kept for her earlier in the afternoon. "Here. Make sure you don't lose it again."

"Oh, thank you so much, Red!" Lisia hummed, placing her Mega Tiara back on her hair, very grateful that she managed to get it back.

"So this is Red?" One of the twins asked, nervously astonished to meet the world-famous figure in person. "The world's strongest Pokemon Trainer?"

"The one that always stays on Mount Silver?" The other asked, equally surprised.

"Yep!" Lisia replied, as she introduced Red to her friends. "Red, these are my friends, Tate and Liza. They're the Mossdeep City Gym Leaders. Even idols need personal time with chums, don't you agree?"

Red only managed to nod. Lisia's smile seemed infectious as he could feel his lip curve slightly into a more obvious smile, usually empty on his enigmatic figure.

"So, let's enjoy the festival, shall we, Red?" Lisia's hands tugged on his arm as she lightly dragged him to witness the many sights of Hoenn's Festival, her smile as bright as the lights that surrounded the stalls.

Lisia's gesture didn't go unnoticed by Red. It seemed so surreal; such a natural gesture of her to entwine her arm in his. Not that he minded it — but how could Lisia act so freely to someone who almost took her life away from her? Nonetheless, he relented to her innocent actions as he decided to put those thoughts aside, knowing that he tended to space out when he allowed himself to think too much, whereas he now wanted to entertain Lisia, in his conscience and in gratitude.

Deciding to enjoy what he could, Red decided to pay for anything Lisia and her friends wanted throughout the festival, treating it as an act of kindness, for the most part. From local snacks, to games, to prizes, the happy smiles on Lisia and her friends' faces seemed relieving, more so the fact that they've not attracted any significant attention in such a crowded place.

Eventually, the group reached a fork on the road, with one end crowded with people headed toward a nearby concert.

"Lisia, we'll go check out the singing performance near the southwest of the city," Tate suggested, walking with his twin sister. "Do you want to come along?"

"Well-"

"Tate," The female tugged on her brother's arm as she whispered in his ear, "Maybe we should leave Lisia alone for a while."

"But why?" Tate's look was a puzzled one. "Are you-"

"You're not a girl. You wouldn't understand," Liza pinched him playfully on the cheek as he groaned in the irritation. Despite being twins, Liza always liked to establish herself as the older sibling, which irritated Tate from time to time. Liza winked in a notion at Lisia, before deciding: "Well, I guess we'll head there then. You go have fun with Red now, okay?"

"Okay!" Lisia agreed, as she winked back at Tate. The fireworks display is in an hour, so we'll meet up near the Pokemon Center by then! Have fun!" She waved to the Mossdeep Gym Leaders as Liza tugged Tate along with him to the far end of the festival, as he looked on in confusion.

As they departed, Red became oddly conscious of the fact that Lisia _was alone_ with him now. It hit one of his nerves slightly, knowing that he was now engaging in something he hadn't done in a long while, as well as the seemingly intimate and close circumstances of being alone with a young female. Such thoughts were Red slowly entering deeper waters, as he inhaled a breath to relieve himself.

"Alone at last, aren't we, Red?" Lisia crooned. "Come on, let's go check out more stalls!" She grasped his gloved hand in hers as she continued pulling him around the festival.

Red could notice that, somehow — Lisia seemed more pleased at her friends' absence; albeit not knowing why.

"Red, are you enjoying yourself?" Lisia asked, tilting her head to one side as she did so.

"...Yeah." He managed, giving her a light smile, lowering his cap further so that the bill covered most of his eyes and face. "The festival's nice."

"Hey!" Lisia exclaimed, gently nudging the boy before stretching herself on her tiptoes to remove Red's cap from his head, exposing his naturally spiky black hair. "You shouldn't be covering your head with your hat all the time, you know. It hides who you are." Lisia teased. "Besides, you look way cooler without the hat, anyway."

"It's special to me," Red replied. "Think of it as a sentimental thing, like your Tiara."

"Still, I don't cover myself with it!" Lisia's voice escalated, as if she were a loquacious mother giving a child a lecture, her smile never fading. She swayed here and there as she began to babble about the many thoughts in her head, "You should always try to make yourself feel special! It's what pushes you through life, you know? You shouldn't hide something if it's special. Or maybe it's just me talking about my work as an idol, but it's actually pretty fun! New people, the cheer you get - Oh dear, I'm rambling now."

Lisia giggled before she stared at the ground as she toyed with Red's signature cap, preparing herself for a revelation as she took a deep breath.

"Hey, Red..." Lisia's face flushed slightly as she braced herself for the embarrassing question, "I was wondering if-"

She turned to Red to expect scarlet eyes watching her, only to realize that no one was there.

"Red?" Lisia asked, darting her head in all directions, only managing to detect unfamiliar people within the crowd. "Where'd he go?"

* * *

"Cynthia, are you done?" Shauntal asked.

"Yes." Cynthia replied. "I'll come out now."

The two Unova Elites were nonplussed as Cynthia revealed herself after putting on the outfit in the changing room. Shauntal's jaw managed to drop unconsciously, both very awestruck by Cynthia's new look in the yukata. The rented, black, silky cloth was embroidered in pink floral sewings, and while it detracted from Cynthia's modern look, there was no doubt that she looked very attractive in the rented outfit. The three girls decided to rent yukata before they toured the Slateport Thanksgiving Festival, in a shop just a stone's throw away from the Pokemon Center, where the entrance of the festival aligned by many stalls welcomed visitors near and far,

"I'm almost jealous on how _good_ you actually look in a yukata, Cynthia. Let's hope no one recognizes you now, or the entire Hoenn base is going to freak out about it." Shauntal teased, as she compared her own purple traditional attire to hers.

Cynthia managed to flush slightly at Shauntal's compliment. "Well, that's nice of you to say. You girls look great, too."

"We'll split up for a bit, check the sights and food, okay? We'll meet up during the fireworks display back here, or the PokeCenter near the harbor." Caitlyn decided. "Or do you wanna come along with us?"

"Splitting up seems like a good idea." Cynthia smiled, "We get to cover more of the festival faster. This festival's really huge; I'm actually quite excited."

"Well, tell me if you find anything interesting, Cynthia!" Shauntal called, before the two Unova Elites split ways, vanishing into the massive crowd, leaving Cynthia by herself.

Hoping her look wasn't too recognizable amongst the avid crowds of the Slateport Festival, she decided to put aside all distracting thoughts and enjoy the festive event thoroughly. The hustle and bustle of the stalls with hawkers promoting their stalls mixed in with laughter of visitors near and far, bursts of confetti and festive music playing at every corner, bright lights shining upon the darkness, making the usually inactive night avid and engrossing. Being able to relax and enjoy herself in holidays like this was a rare luxury for the otherwise busy Sinnoh Champion, after all.

After walking for about ten minutes surveying the vast attractions within the festival, she stumbled upon a stall selling candy apples, with two left still on the tray as the hawker was preparing more at the back. Given how empty the tray appeared before her during such an early stage of the festival, it wasn't wrong to presume that the stall sold really good treats, and the touch of strawberry ice cream and the fruit itself upon the glazed red apples made them deliciously tempting. Her favorite ice cream upon a caramel-glazed apple seemed appetizing for her at the moment, especially given how the rosy, scarlet peel reawakened a fuzzy remembrance within her, of the boy with eyes and clothing as red as they were, the boy her heart beat at an incredible pace for. She managed a smile as she examined the well-made apples, the back of her mind and her empty tongue pestering their desire to be nourished. And so she raised a hand with a bit of money in it, saying:

"Excuse me, I'd like to-"

As Cynthia realized that someone beside her was saying the exact same thing at the same time, she turned to face said person - and surprise froze her. The gray eyes met the scarlet, both pairs widening in shock upon noticing each other. The surprise was slightly pleasant for the blonde, the boy's more unexpected, before a sour smile met his lips as he recognized who was beside her, her beauty further accentuated by the yukata that she was now wearing.

 _To think I've stumbled upon him so soon, so unexpectedly,_ she managed to speak in her mind. She managed a faint smile, barely detectable, as she recognized him.

The two Champions stood stationary for a few moments, the hawker giving them puzzled looks as they ignored him, before Cynthia finally said, "Can we talk...?"

* * *

Cynthia had invited Red over to a secluded section of Slateport, away from the hustle and bustle and bright lights of the festival and its stalls. Red had paid for the remaining candy apples from the stall they had met each other from, Cynthia finishing the glazed, sweet taste that coated the remaining crunchiness of the apple as they arrived. A large sea met them as their shoes caressed the sandy beaches, empty of crowds and umbrellas that frequented the beach during the avid summertime afternoons. The breeze was cold in the night, more so when autumn was merely a week away from the usually tropical region. Secluded from the noise of the festival, no one was present at the beach but them — alone, unnoticed, uninterrupted.

"This...certainly is a surprise," Red broke the silence first. He managed a short glance at Cynthia, before gazing at the distant sea and night sky, all a dark blue, empty of the beautiful horizons that decorated the dawns and evenings. He didn't know why at the time, but his mind had to admit that the first thought he had when he saw her was that she actually looked _great_ in that outfit. Better than even he had interest to usually complement, better than he'd ever thought to notice, even if Cynthia had the beauty comparable amongst well-renowned supermodels like Elesa. "I didn't know you'd be coming to Hoenn as well."

"Indeed it is," She breathed. "I...didn't know you'd be here too." The thoughts of her attempt to call him on the boat also entered her, but she didn't want to let on the fact that she already knew where he was and came here primarily to see him.

Silence sealed the area subtly, as the situation grew awkward for the both of them in their own ways, unsure of what to say to each other. Red wanted some time alone after unconsciously splitting up from Lisia, but he didn't expect to stumble upon Cynthia there, of all places. The unsettling awkwardness needed to be broken, as Red's lips opened first after the silence, knowing he was guilty for going back on their promise on the night he first reconciled with Cynthia. Nonetheless, he failed to look at her directly in the eye, eyes locked upon unseen boundaries of the dusky ocean.

"Cynthia, I...I'm sorry about….yesterday. For going back on my word of us hanging out for a while." He muttered.

Cynthia raised a hand and waved it gently, in dismissal. "It's ok. I understand what happened yesterday, Red..."

"What do you mean?" He asked. Cynthia remained silent for a few moments, allowing only air and silence to fill the blank space between them.

 _Would it be appropriate if he knew?_ The question opened a way to more dangerous waters, as Cynthia hesitated for a few moments, before approaching him to look at him, directing his gaze to hers, to face the haunting gaze of Red's scarlet eyes.

"I know everything," She revealed, after the silence had encaged them. "Everything, Red."

A tinge of surprise lifted the discomforting, awkward atmosphere, as Red turned to stare at her with surprised eyes, a rare emotion she'd seen Red in, much like the night they first met in Unova. "Everything?" Red asked.

"Everything Professor Oak has to know," She confessed. "The rest...is only to yourself."

"….So it is," Red wasn't surprised that people were beginning to know of his story, the tragic past of his that he wanted to keep locked up. Regret of his overextending of using an Electric-type in his condition consumed him more. He didn't blame the Professor for revealing it either; some secrets of his could not be locked up forever even if he wanted them to. Despite this, he was curious as to how she'd managed to coerce him of the truth, initially hoping that only Wallace and Lisia would know. "Now that you know."

"Why didn't you tell me about it…..the night two days ago?" She asked.

"What would have happened even if I did tell you about it?" Red muttered.

"You didn't have to hide it from me." She managed. "I would have understood."

"Can you really mean that?"

"I can," Cynthia replied, firmly. "Red, haven't we gone through all this yesterday?"

"I just...don't know," He answered, hesitantly. "I told you, Cynthia; I had my fears; and I fear them now too, although...perhaps they don't matter anymore. You can't tell me you took the news of this well."

"Perhaps I didn't," She continued, hoping that honesty was the right way to put things together. "But it's all in the past for you, Red. In the end, everything turned out alright. No one got hurt."

"That doesn't change what I've become, and what I will be," Red muttered. Cynthia seemed to always know and bring out subjects he didn't want to hear, more suddenly and unexpectedly than anyone else has for much of the recent past. He found her attempt to comfort him of such happenings contradicting.

"Did you remember what I've said the other night?" She said, softly. "Red, we both have similar pasts. I've gotten over them; so can you."

"Is that relevant now that you know what I've been through? Now that you know what I've become, beyond just a boy who killed his mother's murderer?"

"I-"

"Are we truly alike?" He clenched his fist, his eyes peering at her intimidatingly, somewhat frustrated of the comparison. She could detect the hint of envy in his tone as he shifted his gaze away again, "You, the famous Sinnoh Champion, who has everything one would want — and I, who had murdered someone and suffers under his legacy, threatening to hurt or kill anyone if the situation called for it?"

"Nothing that happened to you or what you've ever done was your fault; it was all Giovanni's. But he's gone now-"

" _He's in me_ , Cynthia." He declared. "I didn't want it to be this way, but he's inside me, the devil locked inside that can come out roaring when the door is open for him. I hear him; I feel him, even if he's dead, he's somehow still there, toying with me as I fight him, telling me that I'm just as bad as he is. Just how he entered me as I wanted to withdraw Manectric for another Pokemon when I faced Lisia. I can't stop it, but perhaps that's my fault."

He could remember his nemesis' voice echoing in his head unrelentingly as his vulnerability released the cage for his dark side, hammering within him seconds before Red's battle with Lisia began. Like it or not, Red could not deny that Giovanni's influence still lived in him, and perhaps it would only continue to stay that way - nearly costing Lisia's life simply because he wasn't careful enough.

Cynthia didn't know what to say upon hearing such words from Red's lips; she could only open and close her lips in a vague gasp, not knowing what to say as the words on her tongue vanished, the empathy and sadness within her growing, forming another empty silence.

"Face it, Cynthia." Red muttered again. It seemed it would take more than a mere statement for a man of few words like Red to clarify things towards this repulsively inquisitive girl. "I know what I am. Even if Lisia forgives me, it doesn't change the fact that I could've killed her yesterday. It doesn't change that fact that the monster sleeping inside me threatens to emerge and hurt someone else whenever possible. I can't escape from it; my past, my dark side, my weakness. It's something I can only live with-"

"What was that smiling face that evening on Mistralton, then? I thought you'd resolved to get over it," The words divulged from her lips like the loud burst of a gunshot, as Cynthia's broken expression was replaced by realization, realizing she'd just slipped up, watching Red raise a brow and the disconsolate expression shifting into slight skepticism, a sour look implanted in his eyes.

"You were there?" Red's was a tone of a surprise mixed with skeptical anger. "You were following me?"

"I..." She hesitated momentarily, scrambling for an answer. "I met you by coincidence when I was about to shift my jet," She replied. "I saw Lisia and Wallace inviting you here."

"Indeed, I came here on Lisia's accord," Red muttered, after a sigh, not wanting to pursue the incident further. "Being forgiven of the past doesn't change it, though. It doesn't change who I am. Why should I be here?"

"Red, you're-"

"Unforgivable," He finished. "I could have hurt her."

"Then why didn't you?" She asked. "Why did you manage to save her back then?"

Cynthia's question was rhetorical; the words removed every trace of Red's next words from his lips, as he froze into uncertainty as Cynthia pressed on.

"I..."

"Why did you save me back then, as well?" Cynthia said, "Have you really forgotten all you've done and dwell on the bad pasts you have?"

True enough, Red did save Lisia back then, even if he'd almost savaged her. But was that enough to atone for the hazards he threatened her with?

"Is it truly someone you can't get over?" She continued, "Or is it just you not wanting to?"

"I guess...this is just me, wanting to be forgiven. That's all."

"By whom? Wallace? Lisia? Professor Oak? Gary? _Isn't it time you did the forgiving?_ " Cynthia repeated the very words Gary had told him the evening before.

Red only managed to sigh, "Sometimes I wonder if it's best if I just….disappeared."

To his surprise, Cynthia rushed in front of him - slapping him hard on the cheek. The action was not one of irritation or violence; beneath the burning sting of his reddened cheek he could feel the strength in her, hammering him to snap out of it. There was a hurt resolve, shown upon her pristine face, as all her mixed, packed feelings now released from her. Red's eyes widened again as he gathered her words, echoing with strength, yet irritation.

"Look at yourself! You're Red, the PWT three-year champion! And you're telling me now that behind all those flashy moves and victories you're just a feeble boy beneath all the glory? So what if you've been tortured and corrupted? You're going to allow Giovanni's influence to control your life like this? Is that what you're trying to prove, that he's having control over you even in death? That you can't do anything else in your life other than grieve over it? Is that it?"

Red clenched his first in further agitation, "Cynthia, don't start-"

"Did you think your mother would want to see you like this? Do you think she'd want to see you so vulnerable and unable to get together after she-"

" _Shut up!_ "

Infuriated, Red immediately turned to Cynthia with a face burning with rage, cringed, scarlet eyes peering into her as his right hand was raised above his head, lunging toward the blonde, but freezing in mid-air. Red froze in his anger as he breathed heavily to calm himself down; slowly, the anger within his eyes faded, shifting into a look of surprise in his self-realization, realizing that he'd let his anger get the better of him.

"Are you even...the same Red I knew...?" Cynthia's gray eyes struggled to keep the water in as they stared back boldly, unafraid of Red's angered scarlets. _And I'd thought that Red had come here to get over everything that happened...yet he clings to it still._ The very thought itself plastered a hurt, disconsolate look on her face in what the boy she once loved had currently become; how could he? He'd almost hurt even _her_ , now!

Could she still love him the way he was now? No, was this even the same person that Cynthia grew to love throughout her years? The disappointment in her festered as the questions echoed within her mind.

Red only managed to clench his temple in irritating disappointment towards himself over what he just did. Ironic, was it not — to allow the monster within him arise even towards Cynthia, when he didn't want to hurt any more in his condition? Why? How could have he done such a thing? The distress on Cynthia's elegant features festered the guilt within him, his face softening as Cynthia's faith in him faded, made clear from the hurt look she was giving him.

"I guess not." He said, stone cold.

"Why do the good things have to lose out to your bad memories...?" Her voice cracked. "Would you even take a moment to look at what's happening now? At your friends, at the great things you've done? To look at _me_?"

 _I love you, but I can't have you. Not after what you've become; not after I know that you have no room in your heart for me. Not after you're allowing the past to plaster your life over the present._

"I'm sorry," Cynthia turned away. Painfully, she tried to convince herself that she was crushing over someone she could never bear to have, especially after the cruel misfortune that had befallen him. "I'll just-"

She turned to leave, but was stopped.

"Red, what-" Cynthia swore that if she could see herself in the mirror right now, her face would be a flaring red. She couldn't say she hated it - it was quite comfortable, in fact - but the fact it was so sudden made the gesture startling to her. She mechanically embraced Red's hands on her back, resting one on her left shoulder as she entwined her fingers of a hand against his — allowing the warmth of his touch to spread through her — as she realized that she'd pushed him too hard. She'd brought up things that Red didn't want to be reminded of.

"Forgive me," He muttered. "I'm sorry, Cynthia, I just-" Red's voice was soft, before she detected his tensed body and the sound of clenching teeth.

"Red...are you...crying?" Cynthia asked, equally soft. Never before had she seen Red in the state he was now, just like the dark state he gave off during his battle with Lisia. It was rare for Red to display another show of emotion, as Cynthia felt his growing sadness spread within her as well.

Red's sobs, though light, spoke for themselves. The tears struggled in his eyes as she could feel him gritting his teeth in a barely audible groan, as his neck rested on her shoulder, just as her head laid itself on his. Cynthia's grip tightened Red's fist as it clenched and quivered, wanting to soothe him of his current state...

When was the last time Red had tears to shed? When was the last time Red allowed himself to remorse over the bitter times that plagued his years? And when was the last time Red released all restraint to cry on someone else? Reminded of his mother's murder and the destruction of his town — and the destruction that he himself would threaten to bring since — he allowed his heart to be honest for once on the melancholy of everything that had happened.

"It's alright, Red..." She could feel the dampness of her tears well up on her gray eyes, allowing them to slid down from her eyes and land on Red's shoulders. Bracing his body upon hers, she could feel his muscular figure upon her mixed in with his mountain ash scent, which paced her heartbeat even more. Nonetheless, Cynthia's only thought was to comfort the boy in her arms, realizing that her words had reminded Red over the loss of his mother and the many tragedies before that; Red came here to put them aside, but here Cynthia was, resurfacing them forcibly again. She could feel the guilt pang in her, "I'm here. Cry your heart out. It's going to be okay..."

"I didn't want this, Cynthia." He murmured in her ear, his lips tasting the salt in his tears. "I didn't want any of this to happen. But I'm not taking myself very well. You know full well about my condition..."

"Then let me in, Red." Cynthia didn't need to think to say these words, unconscious releasing all former signs of hurt and disappointment she had for him, empathetic for his condition. "I know it's hard. But you can't face this alone."

"I've come to hurt many people," Red muttered. "Lisia, my friends...and not just a moment ago, I might even have hurt _you_."

Cynthia caressed Red's cheek, not knowing if it was still red from her slap or that his saddened face had stained it. "Red...if you're fighting against him again, think of the good things. If you were helpless against this situation, you would've have managed to save Lisia back there. It proves you're winning the fight, Red. Stay strong, and there are people there for you."

"I don't know," He muttered.

"You need someone to rely on, don't you?" She continued. "Well, I'm willing to become one of many you have... It would please me as much as it would you, perhaps, if you were to let me in on things, to trust and to share our sorrows with each other..."

"Then why help me?" He pleaded, "Why go through all this-"

"There are people who are like you — and people who _do_ like you — closer than you think." Cynthia said those words again, hoping they would get to them this time. "Red, know this. I'll always be here for you if you need me. Promise me you'll keep these words in mind. It can mean a lot to me if you did, as they can affect me as much as they can to you. It's been a while since I've been this open as well, and you're someone that I'm willing to open up for."

Knowing that he needed her, that he could confide and depend on her...she wanted to hear these words from his own lips.

"Promise me, Red."

"I promise." Red solemnly vowed. "Thank you, Cynthia. For being here for me..."

"I'm sorry," She muttered. "I didn't mean to be blunt-"

"No," He wiped off the last of his tears, wiping off the last of the melancholy that managed to emerge within him. "I needed that, Cynthia. I know I've been weak and unable to think for myself, but I need to stand up, even if things are looking grim. Thanks for reminding me of that."

Red's words gave Cynthia a bittersweet smile as their embrace softened, as she shed a final tear before stopping, glad that she had managed to put some sense into him.

"Thanks," He managed, still hugging her. _Why did this girl make him so vulnerable?_ He thought, knowing not if he relished or regretting what he was doing to Cynthia right now. _Saying things that seem so right and snapping him out of confusion when it counts._ He brushed the comprehended absurdity off with an amused chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Cynthia asked.

"Why endeavor so much for my sake?" He asked, for the first time genuinely longing for an answer.

 _Because I love you, Red. Even now, more than you'll ever know. Do you say it now, Cynthia? Do you tell him how much you love him now?_

"You've saved my life once," She hummed, sheepishly, the embarrassment opening space between her words. "Isn't it natural for one to be grateful and fond for one who's helped them a great deal?"

"Perhaps," Red finished.

Somehow, hers was a relief mixed with slight disappointment. _Why, Cynthia? Why haven't you mustered the courage to tell him yet?_

A searing shot pierced the air and burst into colorful lights, as the two champions turned to the sky. The fireworks display had begun as fireworks of all colors soared and burst through the night sky in stunning patterns simultaneously, creating a memorable, picturesque scene for all who spectated it.

"Fireworks..." She sighed, in awe. "It's been a while since I've seen anything like this..."

 _When was the last time I'd seen this, as well?_ Red thought. While he had the opportunity to make them this morning, Red had to admit that the fireworks before him now amazed him. It was rare for him to enter and relish the many luxuries of civilization, and Red's initial distaste for the civilized outdoors began to dissipate.

"They're beautiful," She whispered, indulging in the scene of fireworks that dazzled the night. "Radiant, and beautiful."

"You surpass them in both," She heard Red say. His gaze locked on her eyes for a few moments before turning to face the display himself, a light smile on his lips.

Cynthia's face flushed upon hearing Red's compliment; she hoped the shade of the trees under the night managed to conceal the pink that now spread across her face, as she giggled in response, giving him her sweetest smile.

"Just like the ones you performed this morning, right..." Cynthia mumbled.

"You were watching that, too?" Red smiled, pleasantly surprised.

"Mhmm," Cynthia nodded. "Weren't you enjoying yourself when you performed?"

"Red? Red! Are you around here?" A familiar voice called from afar. From their position, Red could notice Lisia and her friends looking for him near the Pokemon Center, darting her head all around in searching for him.

Somehow, Cynthia felt an uneasiness enter her as she noticed the Hoenn contest Star; thoughts of Red's gesture towards the young girl on TV began to disturb her, the questions squirming within her to burst out of her lips into the ears of the boy before him. _What did he think of her?_ As much as the questions scrambled within her, she only concealed them within her heart.

"It seems the enthusiastic Contest Star is looking for you," Cynthia teased, hoping her slight discomfort wasn't made obvious.

"So it seems. I sorta promised her I'd go around the festival with her, so I suppose I have to live of to it now." He watched her looking for him still near the shores of the beach, approaching their spot imminently. "I guess I'll go now." He took a stop away from the shore, only to be stopped by Cynthia's fingers lightly tugging the rubber of his right glove.

"Wait...are you doing anything tomorrow?" Cynthia asked, yearning within her. The Sinnoh Champion somehow hoped that an opportunity to spend more time with him was not put off like the chance she had the day before.

"Wallace has plans with me," Red clarified. "Although later on in the day, I will have time for myself."

"Is this going to get ruined again?" She joked. "I hope not."

"Doubtful." Cynthia could almost suffocate under his genuine smile, the smile she loved as it emerged for her again, heartening her for "But we'll see how things go."

"Go now, don't keep her waiting," Cynthia insisted, preparing to leave the beach as well, gently letting go of her grip on his hand, longing for his touch. "I'll..talk to you later, okay?"

"As you wish," _When was the first time I longed for someone this much?_ When was the last time Red found it disappointing for a conversation to end, for the departure of a mere acquaintance? Did she even fit into that category now, if he took the time to be honest about it? "Goodbye, Cynthia. Thanks for...talking to me."

"Goodbye," Cynthia hummed as she ran off, returning to meet back with her friends. "And enjoy the festival!"

Somehow, Red was one to cleanse her of all her worries, and tonight, the serendipity, bittersweet as it was, was of no other.

As Red watched her leave, he chuckled at himself, for how weak he'd become in the face of the mysterious woman that was the Sinnoh Champion, appearing before him twice to extricate him of the fears that plagued his past and present, bringing out a side of him he himself never thought possible. Unfeasible words for his caliber were spoken so freely to her, the caress of her skin on his warm and pleasing, the thrill of emotions charging out of his resistance - Why? Why was it that she warped his demeanor into something he'd never felt before, or perhaps forsaken long ago?

 _You've gotten soft, Red._ Why did he have this vulnerability now? Why here, why now? And why _her_? You _can't, Red. Know who you are._ He allowed the thoughts to swirl in his mind before breaking free of the chains of doubt that bound him to weakness, leaving the beach after a final glance at the silver radiance of the moon, returning to entertain Lisia and her friends for the remainder of the festival, reassured that his stay in Hoenn didn't exactly go as dully as he'd expected it to be.

* * *

Dragon Flame is a combination of Dragon Pulse and Flamethrower.

Searing Beads involves Charizard shooting out powerful fireballs, for the most part.


	8. Chapter 7: The Brink of Calamity

**Dear readers,**

 **Let me start by saying that I'm so very sorry that I've left this fic on hiatus for this long. Life inexplicably has taken its toll on me with this being my most important exam year, as well as other factors like a lack of a computer, me moving to a new residence, exams, festival celebration and whatnot that has occupied a whole three months of my time. For that, I cannot apologize enough to all of you who are faithful to this fic.**

 **That said, I have no intention of abandoning this fic just yet - I have most of the plot settled out and just need the time to write it out, which can be difficult with things occupying my time, as this year's very important for it. I will do my best to improve the frequency in which chapters will come out. I just got my new laptop a few days ago, which makes this much easier.**

 **This chapter was originally much longer but due to time constraints I've decided to split this into two parts.**

 **Also, I've made myself good a habit to edit any inconsistencies/grammar issues/missing things from behind the scenes. I'm human, so I make mistakes and try to correct them, so chance are if you've noticed something wrong in previous chapters I'll be fixing it (and if not I'll be rereading the whole thing soon and reworking anything wrong).**

 **So, enjoy this chapter, and keep the likes and reviews coming.**

* * *

 **Pursuing a Champion's Heart: Chapter Seven: The Brink of Calamity**

Red surveyed the surroundings around him, immediately grasping the notion as he entered the cave; this was no ordinary ground. Wallace led the way in front of him, and it was obvious that the place beheld and exuded immense power, and perhaps true to legend, it was such power that dawned upon the birth of Hoenn's super ancient Legendary Pokemon that Wallace had vaguely told Red of a moment before they had arrived that morning.

"Here it is," Wallace said, as he guided the World Champion inside. "Watch your step - the cave can get pretty bumpy. And it's not every day someone gets to enter this place."

 _If there are Pokemon within this cave, this spot would be as effective a training ground as Mount Silver_ , Red thought. He wondered if he would remain to train for a moment (albeit hoping without any form of company) or have the cave to himself for exploration, even if he was an outsider. It wasn't every day Red got to enter a place under such ancient grandeur, more so one usually closed off for commoners in the city.

A distant, recognizable clicking came from the far end of the cave. Wallace raised himself on his toes and noticed a familiar friend behind the corner of the wall, utilizing his special tools as he hammered for the core within hard sections of granite. It was Steven.

The Hoenn Champion sensed footsteps approaching him as he put down his tools, storing a piece of stone he had shed from the hard core of the granite. He waved back as he noticed Wallace entering the cave, but his smile faded as he noticed who Wallace was with. Alas, he tried to appear polite, hiding the slight sourness inside him, hoping his expression wasn't obvious in his smile.

"I see you're here too, Steven." Wallace greeted. "More stone hunting? I thought you had work for the day."

"Perhaps," Steven answered, properly. "My father dismissed me due to something urgent, so I decided to look for stones here. And I see you've bought our guest here as well. Hello, Red. I've not given you a proper welcome yet, haven't I?"

"Great timing," Wallace said. "I was just about to introduce the history of this place to our guest. Why won't you do the honors, Steven?"

"Don't you tell the story better?" Steven remarked. "You are a Lorekeeper, after all."

Wallace raised a brow as he, for a moment of time, seemingly read his friend's thoughts through his sly, meticulously observant eyes. As much as Wallace took joy in teasing Steven from time to time, he knew that the look the heir of the Devon Corporation gave him then was an unusual one; Steven's eyes gave the obvious notion that he was disturbed. Disturbance was a feeling rare to Steven, obvious to the both of them.

"Give us a moment, Red. Check the place out, but don't wander off too far." Wallace suggested, as he led Red towards a path of the cavern that led him into the deeper areas of the sacred place.

Nodding in agreement, Red followed Wallace's directions and disappeared from sight into a region of the cavern. Wallace managed a sigh as he turned to Steven, who dragged his best friend to the corner of the cave, appearing somewhat bitter. His expression didn't go unnoticed by the Sootopolian.

"Why did you bring him here, Wallace?" Steven cut to the chase as soon as their guest was out of sight.

"You don't seem quite pleased with it," Wallace noted, surmising over his friend's repulsed expression. "Nothing's wrong with bringing him here now, is there?"

"This is a sacred ground, holding something very important to the city and its balance." Steven replied. "Little, if no one, should be allowed here. Especially not him-"

"Why? It's not like as if he's done anything big ever since he came here. We're keeping an eye on him, anyway."

"You know what he did to your niece," Steven warned, "Well, what he _almost_ did."

"To tell you the truth, my niece has quite the soft spot for the boy," Wallace replied, a curious look plastered upon his smile, knowing now that Steven was fearful of Red's presence in their region. "Don't you see them so chummy all over the news? I took him here entirely on her accord. Heck, even if my sister was worried sick about you-know-what-happened, she welcomed him with open arms. Who am I to deny a young girl her wishes?"

"I know, but still-"

"Or is it the competition that's getting to you, Steven?" Wallace teased, knowing that Steven wasn't being himself. "Who knew you had things you could obsess over other than stones. Getting your post back must be getting to you, isn't it?"

He himself didn't know why — he considered that the Sootopolian could be right in that the competition rivalry was getting the better of him, but even then, Steven knew he never was one to care for such petty feelings.

 _What was that face though?_

It seemed clear to him in itself that witnessing Red's battle with Lisia had bothered him. Those fearful, blood red eyes during Lisia's battle with him seemed to carve themselves into Steven's being as he remembered that intimidating glimpse, as if the World Champion hid something terrible underneath his phlegmatic exterior. Steven didn't know him well, nor would it be something he should be bothered of that much — but why? What was this feeling of nerves that kept picking at him when Red was around? Was he truly beginning to fear him?

"Perhaps," The Hoenn Champion muttered under his breath, trying to clear his mind off the incessant thoughts. "I know it's not like me to fuss over things like this, but I just...don't get a good vibe out of him. Especially when he attacked Lisia. I guess it startled me a little. Did you get an explanation?"

"Let's just say it's not his fault he's like that." Wallace explained. "Though out of promise for the Professor, I'll spare you the details."

"I don't know, Wallace. I'd hate to be rude to a guest, but I'd really prefer if you didn't let him in here. This is a really important place and I'd rather not have things go wrong all of a sudden-"

Steven's time for thoughts was interrupted by the ring of Wallace's PokeNav, watching the former Champion smile as he collected who it was picked up the call.

"Winona, dear." He began.

"Wallace, we have a situation!" The Fortree Gym Leader cried from her end of the call, "Head over here immediately!"

Wallace swore his girlfriend always had to pick the most inappropriate times to bother him, wondering what excuse or incident happened that irritated her then. He found the spectacle amusing, nonetheless. "What now?" He asked.

"Winona, huh?" Steven teased, putting aside his irritation for a moment. "Guess you're in for a pickle now."

"It's really serious." She said, hearing the familiar voice through her boyfriend's end of the call. "Wait, is Steven with you? Great, call him over here, too!"

"What's going on?" Steven asked, curious over the Flying-type Gym Leader's abnormally serious fuss.

"She saying there's an urgency in Fortree. If she's inviting you along, it's obviously not just a bad day for her." Wallace presumed.

"Wallace, just get yourself and Steven here, and hurry up! I have no time now so I'll talk to you later," Winona hurried before ending the call, piquing the curiosity of the two friends.

"Spoke too soon, huh?" Steven remarked.

"I guess we have to do what we must," He muttered, an unwavering smile on his face. He then headed towards one of the caverns in search of Red who had wandered astray, with Steven following in tow.

"Red, Steven and I have a little work to do." Wallace informed the Kanto-native, "You think you can work around over here by yourself?"

"Wallace," Steven whispered. "I just said-"

"Your nerves are getting the better of you." Wallace hushed him. "If anything happens, I'll take full responsibility. It'll be fine."

Steven sighed, knowing that Wallace had hit him where it count. Why did he have to be so bothered? He urged himself to brush these distracting thoughts away, deciding to trust Wallace's decision.

"Yeah," Red smiled, politely. Inside, he was admittedly quite excited over the opportunity to have this enticing place for himself, even if it meant just a little while.

"Lisia will probably come here after her conference, or you could head over to Lilycove if you need anything." Wallace said, as he and Steven headed towards one of the cavern's many exits. "See you later."

"This is a really sacred place, though." Steven cautioned, giving a light smile as they departed. "You're free to do what you want, but be careful. We wouldn't want anything bad happening."

* * *

Unseen from the view of the three powerful trainers, an enigmatic figure, dressed fully in black, eyed them. The attire covered everything but the person's left eye, as the figure's fist clenched in irritation. Not only were there two Champion-level trainers they had to worry about, Hoenn's Kanto-native guest was by far their biggest threat. He of all people would have to show up here of all times, a flaw in their plan. He knew Red as the sole true adversary that had foiled the plans of Team Rocket many times before, as well as the amount of danger he could pose to anyone who dared oppose him. They wouldn't like it that he would be roaming around the continents, even if they had wanted revenge against his actions done many years ago; they could never beat him head-to-head, nor could the figure, even with the aid of subordinates.

Alas, it wasn't necessary for those incompetent imbeciles to know; Giovanni's pawns were but far cries from his notorious masochism, and with their leader dead, they did little to aid in the figure's impending plans.

The figure knew that acting now would be futile. One section of the plan would have to wait until he left, or it had to be neglected entirely, should time be insufficient. Either way, the figure knew that a calamity, brought by their hands, was about to begin.

But eventually, even he would cease to be a threat to the master's plan, the figure thought. All that mattered was to wait. They would garner their reward soon enough.

Knowing that it was difficult for the plan to proceed while he was still present, the mysterious figure vanished into the shadows of the cavern.

* * *

Just as Red took a step, relishing in the fact that he was finally alone in the Cave of Origin, a voice called from inside.

"Why are you alone here?"

Red darted his head to notice a girl standing upon one of the taller structure of granite, arms crossed with a grin upon her face.

"This place is forbidden for many." The girl said. "Only the strong may enter. The fact that the Champions let you in here must mean something."

Red didn't say a word.

"You're interested in these ruins, aren't you? I can see that you can feel it...the power that this cave contains."

"What do you know?"

"More than what the Champions can offer you, that's for sure."

"Tell me," Red stated, after a pause.

"Nothing's free of charge." She teased, leaping down from the rock she was standing on, landing a stone's throw away from him.

"Then what do you want?"

"Decide your answer...through a dragon's battle." The mysterious young girl proposed, withdrawing a Pokeball from her belt. Red turned to her left ankle where a platinum blue anklet lay - on it's edge was a shining Key Stone, glistening amidst the morning rays that pierced through the little gaps in the cavern ceiling.

A dragon's battle - it was obvious enough that the victor was decided the instant the girl declared her terms. As he readied himself for battle, he knew he was about to commit to something he hadn't done in a very long while. As much as he was confident he would win this match, he knew that if he didn't respect his limits, it would end in disaster for both him and more importantly his opponent. Nonetheless, the girl's challenge enticed him, knowing that she wasn't just an ordinary trainer looking for the thrill of challenge.

He was considerate enough, however, to decide the battle in a safer location. "Let's take this outside."

* * *

"By the way, Cynthia, you still haven't told us what happened at the festival." Shauntal pressed, taking a sip of tea. The morning was still early and the Ghost-type Trainer was having breakfast in bed with her two friends in one of the bedrooms in the hotel they were staying at, a palatable meal set neatly upon the nearby table by Caitlyn's butler. "After all, there had to be a reason why you'd catch up us in such a nice mood."

"Well," Cynthia said, as she nibbled on a portion of bread, "I lost track of where I walked, and decided to pick up a candy apple, and from there..."

The vision of Red's surprised, red eyes and his mesmerizing smile entered her mind, as she found it difficult to hide the mild amounts of pink staining her cheeks.

"You met Red there, didn't you?" Caitlyn teased.

"I..." Cynthia couldn't continue, only nodding in response to confirm the Ghost-type trainer's suspicions.

"I knew it!" The two Elite Four members exclaimed in unison. "So what happened?" Shauntal questioned, her words muffled by the mouthful of cake she slid in her mouth.

Cynthia went to her closet and discovered that she still had Red's jacket kept within it. It didn't cross her mind that it was still with her, even if she had brought it along with her luggage just in case she could meet him again. That and she didn't expect to meet him that quickly through the unexpected turn of events last night.

"You still haven't returned it to him? Cynthia, I didn't think you'd be the type to cling to a guy's clothing like that."

"It's not like that," She huffed in embarrassment. "I didn't know I'd meet him there and I just didn't have the time to return it."

"You have to admit you like his scent though." Caitlyn teased. "You just gave it away."

The blonde knew that Caitlyn got her there. While Red wasn't one to dress up or anything, his natural-smelling cologne was admittedly quite intoxicating, and she couldn't help but indulge herself in another whiff.

"It's about time you told us how he stole your heart," Shauntal said, withdrawing one of her notebooks. As a novelist, romance was one of Shauntal's preferred genres, and she was assured that a tale like Cynthia's would entice her.

"Why are we bringing this up in the middle of breakfast?"

Caitlyn pointed at the red jacket she still clutched in her hand as she and Shauntal chuckled, before Cynthia realized that she had brought the subject to a greater length to begin with. Embarrassment enveloped her as she huffed noncommittally in an effort to quell it.

"We've said it before; you're not keeping this locked up away from us for long, Cynthia." Caitlyn's grin was as wide as the Cheshire Cat's. "So you have some explaining to do now."

"Have you been in a relationship or anything related, Cynthia?"

"If you don't mind," Caitlyn interjected, as Cynthia understood the Psychic-types thoughts and allowed Caitlyn to speak on her behalf, managing a smile. Caitlyn and Cynthia were very close in their youth and it was no surprise that they knew a lot about each other. "I'll answer that question. Cynthia's been asked out a few times, and well, she gave a few chances. From Volkner, particularly, and a few other non-Trainers. Cynthia didn't really have genuine feelings for any of them though, and the dates were short-lived in themselves."

"Wow. I didn't know Volkner had asked you out for once..."

"Apparently Cynthia's 'intensity' scared him," Caitlyn chuckled. "And the dull feelings were mutual so nothing awkward's going on between them."

"And to think you're acting so unlike yourself whenever Red comes into the picture," Shauntal giggled. "Ah, the wonders of love."

"Caitlyn, I told you not to mention that."

"I know it's not impossible," Shauntal continued with her questions. "But you know it's odd to fall in love with someone like Red, at least on paper. He usually isolates himself in one of the harshest peaks in the world, away from civilization. Well, what they say, anyway. Though from the news and everything, he's getting into the social lines now, thanks to Lisia."

Shauntal's mention of Red and Lisia made Cynthia slow her eating down, bothering her as much as it did the night before as her moment with Red was interrupted unconsciously by the Hoenn idol.

"Shauntal," Caitlyn sighed. "You're not opening the right mood for the subject."

"It's okay," Cynthia dismissed their statements. As much as she didn't want to be bothered that much about it, how was a girl to cope thinking of the man she loves on the arm of someone else?

"So when did you guys first meet, exactly?" Caitlyn cut to the chase. "Last year's tournament?"

"Twelve years ago." She revealed.

"What?" Shauntal and Caitlyn stood wide-eyed, before the former regained her composure, "Didn't see that coming."

"I was still young and was in Kanto, attending Professor Oak's under my parents' consent. In the middle of the tour, I got lost, and was attacked by a Beedrill. He saved me back then." Her mood softened as her smile returned, closing her eyes to remember that fated incident where her feelings first flourished, and how bright his smile was back then, and the euphoric moment as she discovered his name...

"I didn't know you had a history with him like that," Shauntal scribbled the details down, knowing that Cynthia's story was a great contribution to her suite of notes written in her valuable notebooks. "No wonder you fell in love with him. I'm sure he was much more different back then."

"Did he remember you from last time?" Caitlyn asked.

Cynthia shook her head, "He didn't, but I've told him of it now."

"Are you being hesitant about things?" Shauntal asked. "If you don't make your moves steadily, you won't get him to love you."

"I know." Cynthia smiled. "But I've realized what happened to him doesn't make him any less difficult to love. I don't doubt my love for him anymore, but it'll take a while before things can grow. I guess...he's still hesitating."

She understood that even the strong needed support. As much as she needed Red by her side, Red needed someone to be by his. He was vulnerable, but why wouldn't anyone be? Of course, she knew love was a difficult path, especially towards someone like Red who was antisocial and seclusive, and she knew she needed to tread carefully if she wanted to pursue this love.

"And will you wait for him?"

"For as long as I can take," Cynthia smiled. "Maybe he'll open up to me someday, or..."

"And you'd get over him by finding someone else if it could never be?" Caitlyn's words were serious. As much as she knew that Cynthia had attempts on a relationship, she knew the Sinnoh Champion never had any genuine affections for any guy that had asked her out, until Red came into the picture — there on, Cynthia's feelings escalated like no other. "You can have any guy you want, Cynthia, but like I already told you - stay in one place and that's as far as you've ever actually liked him."

"I wouldn't," Cynthia's reply was quick. "At least, my heart's telling me I wouldn't. At least, I..."

"And will you accept his condition?" Caitlyn paused after that statement, knowing that she wouldn't like what she was about to reveal.

"What do you mean?"

"I think you know what I'm referring to. I know what happened to him as much as you do, Cynthia. I'm sorry that had to happen."

Cynthia's heart skipped a beat. How did she know about it, if she's referring to what I'm thinking about? "But how-"

"Her confidant would be me, Cynthia." Darach appeared from the kitchen. "Professor Oak has told me of Red's story personally."

Cynthia surmised on how Darach managed to obtain the truth from the reserved professor, surprise still evident in her face.

"Darach's persuading skills never fail me," Caitlyn brushed a lock of hair from her forehead as she finished the food on her plate, Darach cleaning up the remains as the girls finished breakfast. "Then again, the Professor does have a degree of trust in my butler since he is one of Red's few confidants. Remember when you got all worked up after Red's battle and we argued? That's when I decided I'd find out for myself."

"Wait, how do you guys get to know about this but I don't?" Shauntal huffed, eager to know what was it about Red that so bothered them.

"Because it's not a story you'd want to hear, nor would anyone else, for that matter." Caitlyn sighed, bracing herself for the revelation, hoping that Cynthia wouldn't mind. "I'll make this simple. Red's electric-allergic due to Giovanni, the head of Team Rocket, torturing him years ago. You know Red's famous for taking Team Rocket down years ago, right? They hadn't heard of it anything since, before Giovanni suddenly returned and attacked Pallet Town, murdering Red's mother in the process. For that, Red killed him, which is probably why he's isolating himself all the time out of guilt. That and his electrosensitivity provokes a double personality that was indoctrinated by Giovanni's torture, which explains why he almost got Lisia roughed up during their match."

Shauntal was dumbstruck. She hadn't expected Red's story to be that dark, to be stained by vengeance, destruction, and even sheer murder. It was horrifying to her, and she was thankful that it hadn't managed to ruin her appetite for breakfast.

"Oh dear...Cynthia, I'm sorry for what happened to him."

"We all didn't take this well, believe me." Darach professed. The Castle Valet certain hadn't expected Red's tragedy. "And it's hard to blame Red for what happened, even if it's been a long time since we last had a conversation."

Cynthia was in love with someone branded with murder and a destructive curse. All within the room knew that such a love would never be simple, nor an easy bed of roses.

But was it truly a love that could never be?

"Please, though..." Cynthia's voice was pleading. "I promised I wouldn't tell anyone, so I hope you won't spread this further as well."

"I know," Darach answered. "His secret is safe with us." The keen-eyed butler then noticed Cynthia's perturbed expression.

"Are you relating his story to that incident? It's very different."

"We all make mistakes. Big or small, I don't think it makes things any different. Even in Red's condition, he still managed to save Lisia and get a hold of himself. He can be cured of this, and maybe by helping him, things would go easier..."

"Still, though, you've not made any progress yet, Cynthia?" Caitlyn wondered.

She remembered their intimate moment the night before - bittersweet as it was - as her face started to flare red.

"Ah, so I'm wrong. I'm getting impatient." Caitlyn smiled wider as she noticed Cynthia's reddened exterior. "Something big happened last night between you two, Cynthia, and kill me or not, I'm going to find out what."

"Cynthia, you're...you. You're the Sinnoh Champion and a certainly outstanding female." Darach praised. Caitlyn gave him a look of mild irritation at his praise, but it was quickly replaced by a bemused smile as he continued. "Even if Red's an isolation person who locks himself away in a mountain all the time, it's hard for a man to keep away such feelings. It's obvious enough that there's some spark going on now, and if you want him, you'll have to keep it going steady."

"You flatter me, Darach." Cynthia chuckled. "I know. I know who Red is deep down inside. Red's not just some heartless battler who cares only about strength and winning. I never came to love him for those reasons. He's...much more than that," She smiled, the thought of her love an equanimous one as she remembered his mesmerizing smile and intense eyes he would give her now and then, and how she longed to see him again and again.

"We're detecting a sudden rise in temperatures in Sootopolis and several other cities." The channel they were watching suddenly changed into a nation-wide warning. "The forecast today will therefore be altered unknowingly with the temperature hitting absurd amounts-"

"I'm curious." Cynthia said, mildly concerned over the warning. "I want to go check this out."

"Then we're coming with you." Shauntal and Caitlyn replied in unison. Caitlyn snapped her fingers as her butler saluted to her command. "Darach, prepare our boat. We're heading to Sootopolis in a bit."

* * *

"Marvelous..."

The young girl hastened to tend to her injured Mega Salamence, bruised and heavily wounded as it reverted to its original form, spread-eagled on the ground. After a rough, but short fight against the World Champion, she was battered effortlessly by Red's strongest Pokemon. All the while, her ecstatic smile never wavered, evidently impressed by the male's incredible display of power, unlike anyone she'd ever face before. "I'm speechless. This is the first time I've fought someone of your caliber. What makes you this strong?"

The Flame Pokemon reverted back to its original form as Charizard was rewarded with a piece of the spicy berries it so enjoyed by its trainer, along with the warm caress of his palm. It was heartwarming for the both of them, and it spread to the girl herself, who marveled at the two, whose bond was as sturdy as their strength itself.

"Is it ambition? Is it resolve? Is it to protect the things you love?"

"I don't have a reason." He muttered.

"Really?" The mysterious female chided. "I know I'm a hermit, but even I have things I care about. You're not an alien, aren't you?"

The girl noticed the boy's wavering expression. "You're softer than I thought. So there is something - or someone."

Red silently gritted his teeth. "I've earned my answers."

"Who are you, trainer?"

"...No one."

"Your strength...it exceeds even this nation's Champions. Even our wanderers... Yes...You might be worthy...worthy of our savior's power..."

"Savior?"

"The emerald," The girl withdrew an ancient scroll, unfolding it to reveal the insides inlaid with inscriptions and carvings from tales long past. "The emerald that quelled the calamities of the ruby and the sapphire. The bringer of salvation, the savior of the region against it's calamities, only found upon the heavens...Rayquaza."

Red narrowed his eyes as his interest tickled under the girl's story.

"You see, the Cave of Origin was built under a meteorite, ages before we existed." She began. Red understood that she was adumbrating the story Wallace had told him the day before. "And within the fallen meteorite was the energy the two titans sought to attain their true power. And this power...the power that enables Rayquaza's ascent...flows within this place. The power of Mega Evolution. The key to untapped power beyond one's limits and potential... it was what managed to make Rayquaza Mega Evolve. That of which is said to have unparalleled strength. That a strength you so desire. To be unbeatable. To be unrivaled."

This place had this power of so she spoke of; and she knew how to obtain it. Eyeing the boy before her, the look in Red's scarlet eyes gave off every inch of his desire for it.

"Why do you want strength?" The girl asked again.

"Why are you only giving questions?" Red asserted. He wasn't getting the answers he wanted.

"I need to know who I'm dealing with." The girl's look became serious as her eyes widened, peering into Red's serious, incarnadine eyes that were as red as hers. They had the mix of verklempt she had experienced; both of them had experienced things no others had, in their own ways. It was a first for the both of them to see someone with the same eyes, of the same kin and clandestine. "You have my eyes. Strong as you are, your eyes...they hold a tinge of darkness within your determination...blood red, as they are. I tend to think I can judge a man through his eyes. Eyes that have hated. Eyes that have destroyed. Eyes that have killed and can kill again."

"I'm not evil," Red hissed. Did she just see right through him? It wasn't his fault that he's scarred by his past. A scar that would only continue to plague him and those close to him should the situation call for it.

"How would you know?" She taunted, knowing she'd hit a nerve. "You don't seem very fond about that subject. Will you use your power for destruction? Or are you truly the one capable of stopping the impending disasters of this world?"

The two stared at each other within the tensed atmosphere for several moments, only looking at each other's red eyes as if they were mirrors.

"Fine. Like you've said, you've earned your answers." The girl sighed, as she withdrew her Salamence back into her Pokeball, deciding to make good her end of the bargain. "Come with me."

Red followed the girl back into the Cave of Origin. He was guided through an inconspicuously hidden passage within the deep network of tunnels that formed the cave, taken through winding, bumpy sections that none else had traversed before. Eventually, the sound of flowing water entered their ears, as Red was brought before a room with the vacant sky piercing its morning rays within, making the beautiful sight of the waterfall that formed a lake beneath it glisten radiantly.

The girl walked towards the beacon of water. "This pool...feel the water."

Red approached and knelt before the tarn of water; the pool was crystal clear, and Red could see his reflection clearly within it. Red removed his right glove and gently touched the water's surface, feeling the cool, untainted water calm him as his touch sent circular pulses across it.

"It's pure." He remarked.

"Yes - drink it."

Cupping a portion of the clear liquid within his hands, he took the water into his mouth - the water tasted exquisitely refreshing. Charizard, who had noticed its trainer's obvious enjoyment of the water, took in a sip of its own, growling in delight as it tasted the water.

"Catch," The girl tossed a small rock as Red caught it and clutched it in his hand, looking at her in a slightly puzzled manner.

"Eat it." She suggested, with a chuckle. "Well, let your dragon eat it. There's more of this stuff, but I'm only giving you a piece of these. The savior's sustenance..."

"They're meteorite fragments." Odd as it was for chunks of stone to be a source of food, he tossed the fragment into the air as Charizard caught it in its mouth, chewing it before swallowing. Red noticed his Pokemon's nonchalant expression as it swallowed what remained of the stone, wondering what effect it would prove as well as how well Charizard took it inside its belly.

"Exactly. Rayquaza feeds on these stones to gain power for Mega Evolution. This is what you feel here. This is what Groudon and Kyogre longed for long ago. The energy that once gathered has flowed within the atmosphere, that even inorganic substances provide their nourishment. Eat enough of this and you'll grow twice as strong as you are."

That was the truth behind the inner power of the Cave of Origin. It was such in that every fiber of existence within the cave, living or not, had the power that the two titans once fought for. Red and his Charizard had just savored that substance; whether the effects were true as the legends put them, they would know eventually.

"This climax...it happened, just a year ago." She continued her story. "A meteorite threatened to destroy the earth, and Rayquaza was the only one that could destroy it. At least, that was what I believed. There was a lot of...interference during my quest. Team Magma, Team Aqua, heck, even the Champion himself - but the two little kids from Littleroot finished it with me."

Red's scarlet eyes narrowed under the shade of his cap, "How do you know all this but they don't?"

"That Stone guy...we don't get along very well." She professed. "And honestly speaking, I hate his company. He tried to destroy the meteorite through scientific means, not knowing the impact of his actions as long as he kept the world safe. He knows a few things, but not as much as I do, mostly because I don't want to share them. He's...too modern, and he doesn't care for the important stuff, too. The other guy's a Lorekeeper, like myself, but he's not a Draconid, so some things are classified to him too."

The girl was one of ancient descent. One who favoured the natural and historical things of life like himself, shunning away from modernization and society.

"Besides, all humans are selfish." She frowned. "In more ways than one."

"Then why are you sharing this with me?" He asked, withdrawing a container from his bag and storing some of the cavern's water within it. He certainly wasn't willing to give up water of this quality just yet, even if he knew he couldn't stay here forever.

"We have a lot in common, dear trainer." Her enticed smile returned. "You know what? Even if you're always so stuck up by yourself, I like you. You appreciate things others don't - you're not like anyone else I've seen before. You're different. You know what it means to be strong with your Pokemon, not through sheer power, but through the raw bond you have with them. Your name?"

"Red." He muttered.

"Zinnia." She declared. "Of the Draconids."

"Who are you?" He asked, turning Zinnia's former questioning upon her.

"I am no one." Zinnia repeated Red's statement. "Little know who I am. No one finds me here. You're exceptional that I noticed you. I only seek to fulfill my final responsibility in this world. Our world is facing calamity. The world itself is indicating it. Rest now, and it might be too late if no one is to act."

"Calamity?" Red's tone rose in surprise.

"My, my, look what this old captain's found," A rough voice called from afar, as the two adolescents turned the face the towering figure. From his ship-ridden attire to his intimidating, gruff exterior, eyes an intensity as strong as Red's scarlets, and a white, elongated beard.

"Uncle Drake." Zinnia greeted. "Didn't expect to see you here."

"Likewise," He muttered. "I see you've defeated the girl, Champion Red."

"Champion?" Zinnia was awestruck.

"World Champion." Drake corrected. "The guy defeated Wallace just two days ago even with a type disadvantage."

"Wow." Zinnia's eyes widened and her body flinched backward slightly in surprise, though her smile remained. "No surprise you beat me then. So what, you're considered the strongest trainer alive?"

"Until he wins the tournament this year that is," Drake said. "For the fourth year in a row. It's an honor to meet you, Red."

Drake's eyed the World Champion inquisitively. He had witnessed the spectacle of Red's marvelous battle against Wallace, and more importantly, the nearly tragic spar against Lisia. He was admittedly very surprised to meet him in person, even if his colleagues, the other three members of the Hoenn Elite Four, had mentioned his presence in Lisia's conference the morning before. While Drake had not seen the battle himself, his slight wariness towards the powerful trainer clashed with Zinnia's trust toward him. Zinnia, one of last descendants of the Draconids like himself - had entrusted this enigmatic, potentially dangerous man with the power of the cave. Was it appropriate of her? He managed to entertain the thought for a few moments, as he was brought back to the conversation by Zinnia.

"Why are you here, Cap'n?" She asked, giving the Dragon-type Elite Four Member a mock salute.

"I was giving the dragons a bit of feed," He replied. "It was a hassle to break the ore, but my Dragons would kill me if I didn't feed them those meteoroids."

"Yeah," Zinnia explained to Red. "We get this stone through the ore hidden in these tunnels over there. Deep, hard surface, it'd take more than just some strong Pokemon to break through that. But you get the stones. The effects will make themselves obvious eventually."

"What brings you here, Red?" Drake asked.

"Wallace took me in." He answered. "To-"

"Red?" A recognizable, feminine voice echoed within the cavern walls, calling from outside the cave, startling the three people within. "Hello? Are you in there?"

"Someone's looking for you, huh?" Zinnia asked. "Not someone I know, for sure. Expected it?"

Lisia, he thought. He was mildly irritated in that her arrival had cut his time short with the two powerful Dragon-type Trainers, but he decided to put off his negative feelings, especially considering Wallace had informed him of it earlier. Regardless, there was many more things he wanted to know but couldn't, knowing that Zinnia was one like him to steer clear of attention and civilization. At the very least, he wanted another time to meet Zinnia again, to learn more about the powers this world and atmosphere could grant him.

"Heh, seems the little girl has come looking for you." Drake chuckled, recognizing the voice as much as Red did. He couldn't help but wonder if there was anything deep going on within Red and the Hoenn idol as the rumors implied.

"Don't worry. We'll meet again soon...savior." Zinnia imparted her last words of their first meeting, answering his doubts as if she read Red's mind accurately, fading into the shadows of the cave, Drake following her side by side. "I'll be looking out for you."

* * *

"Winona, when did this happen?" Wallace asked. Wallace and Steven were now meeting up with Winona at the Weather Institute, where its workers stood in a frenzied crisis as alarms and filled screens befuddled the usually serene atmosphere.

"Moments before I called you," The Flying-type Gym Leader replied. "As you can see, temperatures are rising ridiculously high in the southeast, whereas it's flooding rain in the northwest...it can only mean-"

"Steven!" A familiar voice called as a blonde in a purple dress entered the room hastily.

"Glacia?" Steven was surprised to see one of the Elite Four in the Institute. "What's wrong? Why are you-"

"Phoebe was attacked at Mount Pyre!" She revealed frantically. "The two Orbs have been stolen!"

How? How could the two Orbs have been stolen, and from one of the most powerful Trainers in Hoenn, no less?

"Is that why-"

"Where is she?" Wallace asked. "And is she alright?"

"She's at the Pokemon Center just nearby, and under treatment," Glacia revealed. "She was stabbed from behind. Her condition, thankfully, wasn't critical, but she kept pressing me to look for you two. That's why we rushed her here. She's probably got something very important to say. Go to her, quickly!"

"We'll be right back, Winona." Wallace wasted no time and hurried after the Ice-type Elite Four member, Steven coming after him. "We have to check her out."

"Send the coordinates you've found to my PokeNav," Steven requested, before hurrying over to the Pokemon Center to aid the injured Phoebe.

The group of Hoenn trainers hurried to the Pokemon Center and towards Phoebe's treatment room. Steven and Wallace were shocked as they noticed her weak form with bandages around her abdominal area, presumably unconscious.

"I have to go to her," Glacia said. "Phoebe!"

"What happened?" Steven asked Nurse Joy, who was examining her condition through a heart monitor.

"She was stabbed in the abdomen. She's safe, but in great shock."

"Phoebe, I've brought them here..."

"Steven...Wallace..." Phoebe mumbled, as her eyes fluttered weakly upon noticing the two powerful Trainers.

"Phoebe, calm down." Steven whispered. "Tell us what happened."

"The Orbs...you need to...find the Orbs..." Phoebe stuttered in between her words, still in shock over the assault.

"We'll get that under control," Wallace tensed. "Just tell us what happened."

"I...don't know..." Phoebe struggled with the last of her power to stay awake, feeling the heaviness weigh on her eyelids. "I was...stabbed from behind...by a masked figure... Even Dusknoir was...defeated horribly...I couldn't see before it was too late..."

"And my grandparents...my grandparents...they're..." Tears began to overflow from her eyes as the thought crossed her mind.

"No..." Wallace couldn't bear to think that something horrible had happened to the elders of Mount Pyre.

"Who on earth would do such a thing?" Steven wondered, horrified over the attack.

"Whoever did this...is more powerful than us..." Phoebe gasped as her eyes struggled for consciousness, "The figure beat me without a sweat..."

"Groudon!" She wailed, her eyes widening in a moment of time and her body stiffened. "Groudon...it destroyed the mountain...it's headed for-"

"Phoebe...Phoebe!"

The Ghost-type Elite Four member had fainted, though her condition hadn't severed. Nurse Joy watched her patient sadly as she headed out of the room to fetch some medics to aid her wound.

"She just got traumatically attacked and had her grandparents murdered before her very eyes," Glacia mumbled, taking the girl's hand in hers. "Let her rest."

"Gentlemen, we have a situation!" One of the institute workers hurried into the Pokemon center with a radar in hand towards the group of powerful Trainers nervously. "We've located giant pulses of movement off the coast of Rustburo City and Pacifidlog Town! They're headed toward the same location! We're sending squads immediately to determine-"

"We already know the answer," Wallace sweat-dropped. "The titans have risen again."

"What are we going to do?" Glacia asked. "Drake left early this morning and I couldn't find him anywhere!"

"Stay put," Wallace said. "Keep Phoebe safe. We'll handle this."

The Sootopolian then turned to the Hoenn Champion.

"Steven," Wallace said. "Are you planning to head to the Sky Pillar?"

"No. We need to get to the bottom of this first." Steven decided as he pondered upon the coordinates on the given radar that displayed the disastrous phenomena. From their respective locations, they were progressing toward a location in the northwest of the region. "That takes priority. We need to locate where they're headed..."

* * *

As Red watched the two Dragon-type trainers leave, the number-one Hoenn idol skipped into the clearing, smiling widely and winking as she noticed Red staring into space inside.

"Hello!" She cooed. "Miss me?"

"Oh, Lisia." Red greeted. "Aren't you supposed to be at your conference?"

"I just finished it this morning, silly." Red didn't know how much time he'd spent training in the cave since, not realizing the morning had left him far earlier than he thought it would. "I have nothing much to do, so I decided to come look for you! Come on, let's go have fun!"

"I know," He smiled.

"What were you doing here?" Lisia asked.

Don't tell anyone you met me, he remembered. It was likely that Lisia didn't know of Zinnia's existence, even if Wallace had relations with the latter.

"I was...checking the place out." He managed, after a pause, wanting to do good in his promise for his earlier clandestine. It was a mild urge, but he did want to meet Zinnia again. "Wallace took me here but had to leave due to something urgent. That's why I'm alone here."

"Let's go someone else, then!" She suggested, tugging at the sleeve of his jacket.

He admittedly didn't want to leave just yet.

"There's something I-"

"You left me alone at the festival," She pouted. "Think of it as a way to pay me back for it, okay?"

Red chuckled. He'd forgotten he had gotten sidetracked and ended up lost away from Lisia the night before, and eventually stumbled upon Cynthia... He sighed, knowing that thoughts of the Sinnoh Champion had wandered in his mind again. _Why was it that thoughts of her had managed to plague his mind for some time now?_

"Sure." Red attempted to set aside his thoughts as he exited the cave with Lisia by his side, before a sudden gust blew through the two. It was abnormally strong, enough for Lisia to crouch herself to endure the force of the wind.

"What was that?"

Red sensed the atmosphere around him with his toned senses, as his eyes watched the azure sky slowly dissipate into gray, the purity of white clouds fading as the winds around him grew stronger.

It was a bad omen.

"Red?" Lisia tugged on his arm, but Red ignored her; he was fixated on his surroundings as he examined them, knowing that something big was about to happen.

"Red, what's the matter...?"

"Can you feel it?" He muttered, silently.

"Feel...what?" She asked, puzzled by Red's sudden change in mood.

"The atmosphere," He commented. "It's unsettling."

As he said this, a single drop fell from the sky, followed by countless others before the sky's azure turned to gray, and it began to rain cats and dogs. Gusts of wind rallied with the heavy downpour as lightning cackled within the skies.

"A storm?" Lisia gasped, as the two hurried under the shade of a nearby cavern. "And a big one, too!"

Red unleashed Charizard from his Pokeball, ready to fly.

"Red, where are you-"

"There's something I have to confirm," Red muttered. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"But the storm's too strong!" Lisia cried, knowing that Red wouldn't do well in the situation given his condition. "Red, you know you-"

The clouds above suddenly opened as blinding rays of sunlight pierced through, blending in with the pouring rain. The intensify of the phenomena meant that this wasn't just an ordinary case of tropical weather.

"Spoke too soon," He hid his eyes under his cap to protect them from the sudden, scorching rays of the sun. "Immense sunlight?"

Immediately, the horrifying thought squirmed into the idol's mind. "No...this can't be happening! Not again! We have to warn everyone! We have to-"

"Lisia, calm down." Red muttered, withdrawing Charizard from his Pokeball and mounting it, preparing to go somewhere. "I know this is bad. Find Wallace and Steven, and see what they can do. They went to Fortree earlier, but they should be in the city square now, hopefully, and may have already noticed it as well."

"But what about you?" She asked.

"There's something I have to do," Red muttered. "I'll be back."

"Then I'm going with you."

"No. You have more important things to worry about. Evacuate the people."

"Then we should go together-"

"Lisia," The Champion tensed, clutching her shoulders tightly as he asserted her, knowing that his request was something only Lisia could do at the moment. "You need to get our priorities straight and evacuate the people after meeting up with Steven and your uncle. I'm going to get prepared for what's coming, and getting the citizens to safety is something only you can do, for now. Hurry and look for them and get everyone safe. Leave the big things to me and the other Champions after we meet up."

Lisia stared at his intense scarlet rubies, quivering in his intensity as his palms locked themselves slightly forcefully on her shoulders, her cheeks gaining a slight red. As much as, on the outside, that Red was asking a great favor of her, even if she was against them splitting up, she knew that Red cared for her safety in actuality. She pondered that Red didn't trust her to do things he did, things Wallace and Steven could do, but not her - simply because she wasn't Champion material like them. Wallace had given her similar treatment the last time she wanted to engage herself in larger matters.

She remembered how safely she had been evacuated during former incidents where the titans rampaged throughout the region, unaware and innocent towards the impending dangers. But she was frustrated that she couldn't do anything about it.

"Go." Red insisted, releasing his grip. "We can't waste much time."

"Okay." Lisia finally relented, nodding in agreement. Not knowing what Red had in mind, she knew that time was scarce and she needed to make haste. She knew she had the ability to get the people to safety, and relished in the fact that she was finally able to do something in times of crisis.

"But promise me you'll meet up with me later, okay?"

"Yeah."

"Then I'll go get everyone safe, then. Let's go, Ali!" The idol withdrew her signature Pokemon and flew off the cavern with it.

The World Champion couldn't help but wonder what Zinnia was to do with all this. As Red watched Lisia leave, he was convinced of the notion a certain someone had told him the day before...

"So you were right, Alder. The world _is_ on the brink of calamity..."


End file.
